Naruto The Next Chaos
by KingSora3
Summary: Naruto has a terrible life in the Leaf Village. His parents neglect him for his sisters, who always bullies him, and he get's disown on his 8th birthday. Running away from it all, he runs into the Water God Chaos. Now with the powers of a God he'll take the Ninja World to a new level!
1. New Life and New Adventures

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Music: Sadness and Sorrow [Naruto]<span>**

It's late at night and it was pouring down raining.

Miles away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the forest, a little eight year old boy was running away with tears streaming down his face.

This boy has spiky blond hair, though it was flat now, due to the rain. He was really small for someone his age as he stood at 3'0. He has ocean blue eyes and three pairs of whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a dirty black shirt, with a picture of a red swirl on the front, and green shorts. He also had a bag pack, which contained scrolls.

Who was this sad child?

It's Naruto Namikaze…but now he's simply called Naruto, and he is the former son of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Deaf herself, Kushina Uzumaki. He is also the middle child of the triplets, Natsumi, the older one, and Naruko, the youngest.

So, why is he running away with tears falling in his eyes?

Eght years ago to this day, a giant Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It caused total mayhem and killed thousands of innocent people and Ninja alike. Minato Namikaze went to defend the village from this monster, after his wife gave birth to the triplet_s_. The Yellow Flash, went to try and seal the beasts chakra in half into his daughters. The Yin-Half fr Natsumi and the Yang-Half for Naruko.

After that fateful day, and much mourning for the people who were killed, Minato made an annoucement of what happened and everyone declared the two girls Heroes of the Village.

The first 3 years after that battle were okay. Because it was the time when they were all a happy family. But when the triplets turned four things started to change.

It was the day when Minato and Kushina announced to e children that they will train them. All three of them was excited that they were going to get the chance to become Ninjas like them.

However, the parents said that they will only train the girls, leaving Naruto alone.

Confused by all this, Naruto asked his parents when it was time for him to start training, all they said was that his sisters needed it the most, since they both have the Nine-Tails chakra.

So, Naruto accepted that excuse and understood perfectly.

But after the day everything changed.

Minato and Kushina began to ignore him! It wasn't just them, but nearly everyone in the village ignores him for his sisters. They even began to forget him on his birthday, which was the same day as the girls!

Things started to get from bad to worst.

Not only was Minato and Kushina taining his the girls, but Jiraya and Tsunade, the two Legendary Sannin , began to train them as well!

No matter how many times Naruto asked them, they always blow him away, telling him to stop bothering them and because of that his sisters started to bully him!

Whenever they saw him, they would always make fun of him and sometimes beat him up. Not only that but they would also get him into trouble, like breaking stuff, painting the Hokage Monument, stealing from people, etc.

Naruto would always get in trouble for all the things he didn't do.

In fact, whenever he tried to explain himself to tell everyone that it wasn't him, his parents would always yell at him and tell him to go to his room.

Even when he tries to plead with them to listen all they do is smack him across the face or just down right beat him and his sisters were always there laughing at him. It got worse than that as nearly everyone in the village believe his sisters over him and began to call him the 'Failure' or the 'Disgrace to the Namikaze'.

Hell even all the children of the village began to bully him and the leaders were the so called Princess of course, calling him, 'Weak', 'pathetic', 'garbage', the list goes on and on.

The only exception were his real friends, who always stayed by his side; Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, who has a crush on him but he was too dense to notice, Shino Aburame, the Clan Heirs, Tenten and Rock Lee.

He met those kids when he and the giels started the Academy at 6 years old, and even there he sucked!

All the class, except for his friends, would laugh at him and taunt him whenever he couldn't get an answer right or when he got kicked out of the class. Whenever there were sparring practices he would always get paired with one of his sisters and they would _destroy _him and rub it in his face along with the other courses.

After school would end, the girls and their followers would always beat him up. However, the Clan Heirs came up to his defense and fought the other kids except for the 'Princesses', who would always glare at them and Naruto with deep hatred in their eyes.

After that first day, Naruto made true friends with the Clan Heirs, along with Tenten and Lee, who were a year older than them. He also made friends with Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and the entire Sarutobi Clan, along with a few Jounins, who knew about the Namikazes neglect to their son.

Now for the reason why he decided to run. It's because today was his and his sisters 8th birthday today.

Everyone was celebrating the girls party while Naruto was just talking with his friends. They each gave him a present but his sisters got a whole lot of presents from everyone. It was during the party that Minato made an annoucement. He declared that Naruto was no longer the heirs to both Clans and he gave it to Natsumi, the Namikaze Clan Heiress, and Naruko, the Uzumaki Clan Heiress, much to his shock and disbelief.

Not only that but Jiraya gave Natsumi a Toad Summoning Contract and Tsunade gave Naruko a Slug Summoning Contract, which made everyone, except for a select few who frowned in a disapproval, cheer for the 'Namikaze Princesses'.

That was it.

The final straw.

Naruto had tears flowing down his face as he watched everyone cheer for the a long time, he's put with all the crap everyone put him through, cause he always believed that everyone would change. But he was wrong. Dead wrong. He quickly ran upstairs to his room, quickly packed up his stuff along with a few scrolls he took from his father's library, and snuck out of the window.

So here he is.

Running away from it.

From the pain for what his former family and village has put him through. He needed to run. Run as far away from it as possible.

Naruto slipped on his feet and fell face first in the dirt. He wiped his face clean, yet the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face as he cried in anger, sadness, and pain. Anger at himself for believing that his family would change and to them and everyone in general. Sadness that he was leaving the people who cared about him behind. And finally, pain. The pain of being betrayed by your own family and being hated by them.

"Why!?" He sobbed. "W-W-Why *hic* don't they *hic* love me!?" He wiped his eyes and stood up. "I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM! IF THEY DON'T WANT ME IN THEIR LIFE THEN I DON'T WANT THEM IN MINES! I'LL BECOME STRONGER! STRONGER THAN ALL OF THEM PUT TOGETHER!"

Naruto ran again but he found himself tripping on something. He looked back and saw a big puddle of water. However, it was moving! Like it was literally moving!

Naruto, thinking he was only seeing things, stood and walked up to it and began to poke it, but when he did he jumped back as the puddle twitched.

He slowly walked to it again and began to poke it a couple of times. The puddle began to twitch more, causing Naruto to yell in shock as it started to rise in the air.

The young blond fell on his butt as he backed away from, watching as it began to change it's shape and started to transform into a humanoid water creature. It had green eyes, three fingers, and inside the head looked like...a BRAIN!?

**Music End**

"WAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as he hid behind a tree. He peeked his head out before moving back as the creature looked in his direction.

Naruto peeked again and saw the creature tilt it's head to the side. He slowly came out of hiding as the creature wasn't attacking him. But he was still a little scared.

"U-Um...h-h-hi Mr. Water Thing... Naruto stuttered as he waved to the creature. "M-My name is…Naruto. W-What's your name?"

The Water Entity didn't say anything as it still looked him. It moved it's hand towards Naruto wanting him to touch it. He blinked at that before he walked out and was walking towards him. Naruto reached his hand out and touched the creature's hand before he gasped.

He saw the creature's eyes glow green and his eyes glowed the same color as well. Naruto saw images of the creature. After a few minutes, the creature ane Naruto's his eyes stopped glowing.

The young child blinked and shook his head. He removed his hand from the creature's and stared at it in awe and resspect.

"You...you're name is Chaos..and...you're really a God!?"

The creature, Chaos, nodded his head. He had sowed Naruto his memories of everything about his life.

How he came from an island in the sky known as Angel Island and that he was one one of the creatures called Chao. He touched a powerful gemstone known as the Master Emerald and it altered his DNA, making him become what he is today.

Chaos then became the protector of the Chao, his family, and that he lost himself in anger when he saw them get attacked by a group of people trying to get the Master Emerald for it's power.

Naruto learned about the seven gemstones called Chaos Emeralds and how they are powerful like the Master Emerald, but the Master Emerald itself controls the Chaos Emeralds.

When Chaos absorbs the Emeralds, he will also be able to change into a more powerful state. But when Chaos used the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, he transformed into a giant monster and destroyed nearly everything, just to avenge his family.

After what happened, due to the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, Chaos could feel that his life was going away soon and he needed someone to pass his godly powers to. Someone can learn that when it comes to great power, there will always be great responsibility. Someone who can protect his Chao family. Someone...who can bring peace to the world.

"For a very long time, you've been waiting for me...take your place?" Naruto asked as Chaos nodded his head once again, shocking Naruto. "But…I don't understand…why me? Why would you choose me?"

Chaos didn't say anything. Instead he pointed to Naruto's chest, or to be more precise, where his heart is. Naruto's eyes widen as if he understood what Chaos was saying.

"Because…I'm the most purest child you've ever seen?" Naruto asked once more as Chaos nodded once more. "Does that mean you know about my...?"

Chaos nods once more.

Yes he saw it. He saw everything about what Naruto has been through. Chaos wanted nothing more to make those people suffer for they had done to this child. But...despite everything that's happened, Naruto's heart still remained pure. And that was why Chaos chose him.

"Chaos…" Naruto muttered as he looked up before looking down.._ "I...I don't know if I can do it...I mean...I'm just a kid who didn't have any training...! I'm not sure if I can even do it..."_

He heard noises coming from around the two and he tensed thinking it was the Ninja from the Leaf to take him back.

"Who's there!?"

"Chao…" A voice spoke, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

The blond looked and saw there were little blue creatures with yellow dots above their heads and pink wings on their backs, watching them.

**Music: Hero Garden [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"Oh!" Naruto gasped as he smiled. "You guys must be the Chao! Hi there!"

The Chao had smiles on their faces as they flew towards Naruto, hugging him, touching the whiskers on his cheek and pulling his wet flat hair, as he laughed and pat theirs heads only for the dots on their heads to be replaced with hearts.

"Cooool!"

How could anyone hurt such harmless creatures? They were just so adorable! Naruto then frowned as he thought of what would happen if anyone evil would hurt, or worse kill, these innocent creatures.

Or anyone else in the world…including his friends back in the villlage.

He nodded to himself as he remember what he said moments ago. He will get stronger than them and he will use that strength to protect everyone who is precious to him!

**Music Switch: Main Theme (Slow Version) [Naruto]**

Naruto turned to Chaos and saw he was eye smiling at them. "Chaos." He spoke in a serious tone. "I…I want to become strong! So that way, I can protect people! People who are really precious to me! Even the Chao! These little guys are my new friends and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and innocent people in the world!" He bowed his head. "That's why…I…I…I'M READY! Ready to take your place!"

That caused many reactions to appear. The Chao had bright smiles on their faces, as they danced and singed around Naruto, and Chaos had an eye smile again as he nodded his head. The Water God turned himself into the puddle of water. He reached to Naruto and began to covered his entire form.

A bright blue glow erupted from the liquid covered Naruto. The Chao watched as their old friend started to become one with Naruto. A piller of white light covered them as it shot towards the sky.

A few minutes later, the light died down, revealing that Naruto and the Chao has disappeared.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Today was a bright new day in the Leaf Village. After the party from yesterday, everyone went back to living their normal lives. But the party last night was so crazy that everyone in the village celebrated. After much cleaning up, the Villagers and Ninja alike were doing their daily routine as if nothing happened.

At the Ninja Academy, all of the students were listening in on their homeroom teacher's lessons.

Hinata was looking at the entrance, hoping that Naruto would enter soon. But then again after what happened at the party, she knew that he needed sometime alone. The thought of seeing her crush's face devasted her. She wanted to comfort him, but he quickly ran upstairs to his room after the announcement.

It was then that Hinata lost all respect of the Fourth Hokage and his entire family. Speaking of, she turned to glare at the Princesses.

Natsumi had long blond hair that reached to her back. She wore a dark orange shirtthat had flame like designs on the sleeves and black shorts. Her eyes purple which she inherited from her mother. She was sitting right beside Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Naruko had red hair that was tied into a mini pony tail. She wore a red mid-riff shirt and black shorts like her sister. She has ocean blue eyes which she inherited from her father. She was sitting beside Ino and some other girls.

Those two...those have always been such a pain! She don't understand how everyone in the village see them as Princesses when in fact they're not! And knowing them they probably did something to Naruto last night! She wanted to go over there and demand to know what they had done to her crush.

"Ahem!" Iruka coughed, getting Hinata's attention. "Is there a reason why you're not paying attention Hinata?"

"Huh? AH! I-I'm so sorry Sensei!" Hinata apologized as most of the class laughed at her.

"What a dumbass." Natsumi said.

"What did ya expect from someone who hangs with Naruto?" Naruko asked as the class laughed harder, causing Hinata to glare at them with a **Byakugan** activated. She wasn't the only one as Shikamaru and the others joined in on the glare.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" Iruka yelled comically as his head grew large.

In an instant, the whole class went quiet.

"Now then..." Iruka continued with his lesson.

* * *

><p>At the Sarutobi Clan's Home, the Third Hokage had a grim expression on his face. He was worried about Naruto. Since the party last night, he saw the heartbroken expression on Naruto's face after the announcement Minato made. That basically meant that Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto!<p>

He couldn't believe that Minato would do such a terrible thing to his son, especially Kushina! He knew about all the things Naruto supposedly did, but they were lies! Those were the girls who did all that and pinned the blame on Naruto! What Minato and Kushina had done to Naruto was the disgusting he ever heard in his entire life. They've neglected their only son and had all but abused him from something he didn't do!

Hiruzen decided that he will give those two a piece of his mind and tell them the truth. Just as he went outside, one of his personal ANBU appeared in front of him, holding an envelope.

"Lord Hiruzen, this letter was outside on the roof. I believe it is for you."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that. But his gut was telling him that something is wrong. "Thank you." He took the envelope and opened it.

Inside it was a letter. It was then Hiruzen felt dread creep up inside.

He took it out and read it but then his eyes widened in shock. "No..." He whispered as he dropped the envelope. He looked at the ANBU, his expression full of alarm and fear. "Get Kakashi Hatake, Tsume Inuzuka, and any Jounin here now!"

"Yes sir!" The ANBU nodded before disappearing.

Hiruzen sighed heavily and looked at the letter, a sad look on his face. "Naruto..." His sad expression turned to anger. "Minato, Kushina...you two better pray I won't kill you for this!" He looked at the sky. "And Naruto, please be alive."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown<strong>

At a grassy field, a young girl that's 8 years old is seen walking to where her small friends lives at. She has short peace-orange color hair. She wore a white tanktop that has gold trims, a tribal dress of some sort with beige, green and red rectangular patterns, white sandals and thick colbalt blue wrist bracelets.

"Hmmm...I wonder what kind of game we should play today." The girl wondered.

She stopped walking as she blinked and noticed a figure. She focused more and saw this figure looked like a boy around her age. And from the looks of it, he's asleep. She saw the Chao gather around the boy and were looking at him with smiles on their faces, meaning that he's friendly.

The girl runs up to them, causing the Chao to look at her before flying over to greet her.

"Hello there. It's good to see you too!" She giggled.

One of the Chao grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the boy, getting her a closer look at him.

This boy has flat blond hair with an aqua blue tint in it. His hair also has bangs growing on the sides. He wore greek style tunic. The shirt is sleeveless and was blue, with some gold on it, showing the boy had some muscles no kid their age should have yet. He wore white pants and had on brown sandals.

She saw the bag and had what looked like scrolls in them making her tilt her head in confusion, before she turned her attention back to the boy.

"Um, hello?"

The girl went down to the boy and started to poke him.

"Zzz..." The boy snored.

"Excuse me…" She poked him again.

"Zzz..."

The girl pouted at the sleeping boy. Before she poked his cheek again.

The boy groaned in his sleep. He shook his head and opened his eyes, revealing them to be green. Only for them to widened as he saw a pair of eyes staring at him.

"WHOA!" He screamed suddenly as he jumped away from her, only to fall and land on his head.

"Are you okay!?" The girl asked as she approached Naruto. She saw the bump that was formed on his head.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine." The boy started to blush as the girl got closer and closer to his face. He shook his head and rubbed it before noticing something…different. He saw his bag with the scrolls in them, but didn't care, and saw a river close to him and looked at his reflection, before his eyes comically widen.

"HUH!?"

Tikal and the Chao watched as the boy was looking every part of his body as he was in another body or something.

"W-What is this!? I look...different! And did I get taller?" The boy asked himself before his eyes widen as he remember about what happened last night. _"That's right...Chaos..."_ He looked down at the ground.

Yeah, Chaos had chosen him to be his successor. After that, all he remembered was a bright light and that was it. He guessed that whatever happened it sent him here...where ever here is.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Just wondering…where are we?" The boy asked, turning his attention to the girl before him, who blinked at him.

"We're on Angel Island." The girl answered causing his eyes to widen.

**Music: Mystic Ruins [Sonic Adventure]**

"Angel Island!?" He asked in disbelief as the girl nodded again._ "So I was right! This is his home! But how did I get here?"_

"Chao chao!"

The boy's eyes widened as he recognized that sound. He turned and saw the Chao behind him and flying to him. "Chao!" He said happily as they all had bright happy smiles on their faces and began to hug him, getting him to laugh.

"You know the Chao?" The girl asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course I do. Chaos told me about them." The boy replied, rubbing one of them under their chin.

"Chaos? Who's that?" The girl asked curiously, causing his eyes to widen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later." He gasped in realization as he forgot something. "Oh yeah, I never got the chance ask for your name."

"Oh!" The girl gasped covering her mouth. "You're right! We never did introduce ourselves." She smiled, causing the boy's blush to return blush and for some reason he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach.

"My name is Tikal, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto!" Here Naruto paused as he tried to come up with a last name since he don't want to use _their_ last name.

It was then an idea came to Naruto's head. "Naruto…Mizukami! It's nice to meet you also Tikal! And I have an awesome story to tell you about Chaos!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later<strong>

"Wow! That's amazing Naruto!"

Tikal and Naruto were sitting on the grass as Naruto told her the story about Chaos.

"So Chaos was once a Chao before he touched the Master Emerald?" Tikal asked. She had heard stories about the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds from her grandmother.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "Right guys?"

"Chao Chao!" They all said happily, earning smiles on the human children's faces.

"But still..." Tikal's face was sad. "I wish I could meet Chaos. We would've been great friends."

Naruto's face went sad as well, along with the Chao's faces. But then Naruto gained a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry Tikal. I know for a fact that Chaos will treat you like a friend. After all, you have been taking care of the Chao, right? So of course that means you and he would be awesome friends!"

Tikal nodded and gained a small smile as well. "Yes, you're right. Thank you Naruto."

"Hehe!" Naruto chuckled as the Chao gained smiles on their faces.

**~Growl**

Tikal and the Chao blinked as they heard that. They looked at Naruto, who was red in the face, as he put a hand to his stomach, causing them to giggle.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Tikal teased.

"Guess I was too much in storytelling that I didn't get breakfast yet." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Chao!" One of the Chao chirped as it and the others flew off.

"It looks like they went to get you breakfast." Tikal said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Naruto said. "So Tikal, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I came here to play with the Chao." Tikal answered. "They are my only friends after all."

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised by this. "But what about the other children?"

**Music: Sadness [Sonic Adventure]**

Tikal shook her head sadly. "None of them wouldn't talk to me. It's because that I was the Chief's daughter that no one wanted to talk to me."

"But...but what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked, shocked by this.

"It's because my father is a Warlord." Tikal answered, shocking Naruto even more. "My father wants our Clan to take over the entire Island. Ever since my grandmother died, my father became Chief. While grandmother was in charge, it was us a time of peace and harmony, but father...he wanted to expand the Clan. He lead us to war on the other Clans. Because of that, half of us are almost gone but the others..."

She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Then there was the Nocturnus Clan." Tikal continued. "They were our rivals in conquest. They were were really advanced in their technology. It was a bloody time as both us and them killed each other with neither side yeiding. They created these things called Gizolds and used them to kill us. But there was this one Gizold that was said to be powerful than the others. But...we never heard from them. There were rumors that said that Gizold killed them and the others. But I think they are still out there somewhere."

Naruto was quiet as he listened to Tikal's story. Her father...that bastard was one of those power hungry people he heard about! Yeah, he knows about those kind of people! Declaring War for some thing like that was disgusting! Just to expand the Clan!? He knew one thing; Tikal's grandmother would be disgusted for what her son had become. He grit his teeth, not noticing the pupil in his eyes were slit for a moment before they returned to normal.

"I don't remember it much, but grandmother once took me someplace. It was there that I learned about the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald and it was also where I met the Chao. They became the very first friends I've ever had in a long time." Tikal said, smiling sadly. "Though it would be nice to have someone my age a friend."

Naruto blinked, making the slits disappeared and stared at her.

**-Music Switch: Main Theme (Slow Version) [Naruto]**

"What do you mean? You do have a friend." Naruto stated, causing Tikal to look at him in confusion. "It's me! I'm your friend Tikal."

"R-Really?" Tikal asked.

"Of course really! Why do you think I'm hanging with you now?" Naruto smiled brightly. "I know we haven't met that long but I still wanna be your friend."

Tikal blinked as she felt a small smile appear on her face, before it got bigger and then she launched herself at Naruto, earning an "EEP!" from him. The boy turned Water God looked down and saw she was hugging him. Though it did cause a blush to appear on his face.

"Thank you..." Tikal whispered as she hugged Naruto tighter.

He hugged her back.

"Chao!"

Tikal and Naruto separated and saw the Chao return with many fruits in their hands.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" Naruto cheered as he quickly grabbed an apple and ate it. "You're the best!"

"Chao~" The Chao chirped as they flew to Naruto and hugged him, getting him to fall on his back.

Naruto blinked but soon laughed and was joined by Tikal. However, Naruto stopped as he sensed something powerful nearby.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Tikal asked.

"I...I sense something...something powerful..." Naruto replied as he stood up, with the Chao getting off him. He could feel it! What was this power he was sensing? Why didn't he notice it before? This power...it couldn't be...! He quickly gathered the fruits and his back pack.

"Come on, it's close." He walked off, with the Chao following him.

"Okay." Tikal nodded and followed after them.

The children and creatures walked off to where Naruto was sensing something. Naruto of course was in the lead since only he was able to sense it. While walking, he was also eating the fruits, the Chao gave him. His eyes widened as he stopped walking, making everyone stop as well.

"Naruto?" Tikal asked. She looked at him and saw he was looking ahead at something. She looked and saw what looked like an Altar, with seven pillars surrounding it, inside it was something glowing...glowing bright green.

There was a bridge that connected to the Altar and to where they were at.

"Let's check it out." Naruto answered as he and everyone walked to where the Altar was at.

Along the walk, Naruto noticed a passage way of some sort and it lead to the mountain. He decided that he'll check it out later.

As they crossed the bridge and moved closer to the Altar, Naruto and Tikal's eyes widened in awe as they saw a giant glowing green emerald, which only seem to glow brighter as Naruto got closer.

**Music: Tikal's Theme [Sonic Adventure]**

"That's..." Tikal trailed off as Naruto nodded still in his awe state.

There it was in all it's glory! The Master Emerald! Naruto and Tikal looked at the seven Pillars and saw seven small Emeralds on top of them in different colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, and Purple.

Tikal was in a state of shock and awe. She then gasped as memories flooded her mind. Oh yes. She remembered this place! This was the place where she met the Chao! She remembered that her grandmother took her here, but she had to close her eyes at the time, so she couldn't see where they were going. It was a birthday surprise for her when she turned 4!

This was the Altar of the Emeralds!

"Wow~." She said in awe.

Naruto was quiet as he continued to stare at the Altar.

"Is it really okay for us to be here?" Tikal asked Naruto, who didn't say anything. "Naruto?" She looked at him and saw he was in a trance like state.

Naruto all but slowly walked up to the stairway of the Master Emerald, with Tikal following him.

"Chao Chao." The Chao said as they looked at each other then back up to their friends.

Naruto and Tikal were now in front of the Master Emerald as it continued to glow. Naruto reached his hand out and touched the Emerald. The moment he did, he felt a surge of power enter his course.

Tikal watched in awe as the glow on the Master Emerald began to cover Naruto in a green aura. Her eyes widened as she saw his hair and eyes glow as well, but also what looked liked water rising from under his feet and spiraling around him.

After a couple of more seconds, the Chaos Emeralds glowed as well, each in their respective colors. It was then that columns of colored lights erupted from the Emeralds and were shot out towards to the Heavens themselves.

The Columns of Lights disappeared as Naruto removed his hand away from the Master Emerald, causing his hair and eyes to return to normal. Naruto blinked a couple of times and shook his head just as the water disappeared.

"That was incredible Naruto!" Tikal exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"That glowing thing you did with the Master Emerald!" Tikal continued. "Don't you remember?"

"Um...no." Naruto answered honestly, causing Tikal to blink. "All I remember is seeing a vision...and the rest were just...blank...it's hard to explain."

"But it was still pretty amazing on what you did." Tikal said, smiling at him, before looking at the Master Emerald, not seeing the confusion on Naruto's face. "Grandmother told me something about this, you know?"

"Huh?"

"It goes like this; 'The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos'." Tikal explained, before looking at him. "I still don't know what that means..." She looked at the Chaos Emeralds. "But I do know is that the number 7 represents the number of Emeralds there are."

Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression. He then began to find the meaning of the words as he placed his hand under his chin. The servers are the 7 Chaos, meaning the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are power enriched by the heart. And the controller served to unify the Chaos...it's the Master Emerald...or maybe, the person who controls the Chaos Emeralds powers.

"It's a prayer." Naruto said as he looked to the Shrine.

"A prayer?" Tikal asked, tilting her head to the side.

"At least that's what I think." Naruto replied.

"Chao!"

Naruto and Tikal looked down at the Altar and what they saw made their eyes widened. There were Chao! A whole lot of different Chao! There were some that looked little Angels, and there were some that looked like Devils. He saw some of the normal looking ones but they were in different colors.

**Music: Chao Garden [Sonic Adventure]**

"Look at all of the Chao!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down the steps with Tikal following.

The moment they reached the bottom, all the Chao gathered around them, looking at the two with smiles/smirks.

"Hey, do you all wanna play?" Tikal asked.

"CHAO!" The Chao said happily.

Just like that, Naruto and Tikal played with all of the Chao. Naruto was excited because he never knew that so many different Chao existed. He was playing tag with the Chao as they were all chasing him. Tikal was sitting on the grass, petting the Chao.

Naruto was having the greatest time in his life. Here he was, far away from the Leaf Village and enjoying the start of his new life. He has made brand new friends and was having a lot of fun with them. He missed his old friends back in the village, but at least he left the letter to the Old Man.

He began to think about Chaos. If he's the Guardian God of this Island, wouldn't that also make him like a King or something? Nah, it couldn't be! That was just crazy!

**Music Ends**

Just when Naruto was about to chase the Chao. He stopped running as he felt darkness in the air. He looks to where the bridge was at and he saw a group of men. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man, walking in front of them, whom he already assumed is the leader.

The man looked like he was in his middle ages. He has reddish brown hair, with strapes of white in them, and blue eyes just like Tikal's. However, unlike Tikal's eyes, which had pure gentle innocence, his was cold, ruthless, and merciless. He wore a black waist cloth with orange rectangular lines, blue rims and light blue feather ornaments on lower rim.

"Finally! After all this time, the barrier has been broken!" The man spoke in a gruff, deep voice. "After years of trying to get to the Altar, the power of the Emeralds will be ours men."

Naruto looked around and saw the Chao had disappeared. Probably went into hiding. He looked to Tikal and saw her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"F...Father..."

He heard her whisper. So that man is her father, huh? He narrowed his eyes at the man and unknowingly let out a growl as he looked into their hearts and saw nothing but darkness.

As the man and his followers got closer, crossing the bridge, Naruto suddenly got in front of the other end, catching Tikal, the man and his followers by surprise.

"Move out of the way boy!" The man demanded.

"No." Naruto said, causing the man to narrow his eyes.

"Naruto don't!" Tikal cried out, getting the man's attention, as she ran by his side.

"Tikal." The man started as anger was building up inside as he glared at her. "So you've been coming here to the Altar and didn't bother to tell me!?"

For a long time, he's been searching for a way to enter the Altar so he can finally use the power of the Chaos Emeralds! And when he saw those pillar of lights, he knew that barrier was broken! But his daughter, his own flesh and blood, have been here and didn't tell him!?

Tikal flinched at the glare and tone her father used. Naruto glared at him and put an arm around her, pulling her behind him.

"Don't you dare yell at her!" Naruto growled as he glared at the man and the slits in his eyes returned. "Tikal told me a lot about you, you bastard. Just who the hell are you to declare War on every Clan of this Island?"

**Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

"My name is Pachacamac and I am the leader of this Clan." Pachacamac introduced himself. "Now that the barrier, that has been blocking me entrance to the Altar for a long time, has finally been broken! Now the Emeralds belong to us!"

"Why do you want the Emeralds?!" Naruto demanded.

"We need those Emeralds to destroy our enemies! It's to ensure that we have the ultimate power to conquer the Island and then the world! It's for our peoples survival!" Pachacamac exclaimed, causing Tikal's eyes to widen in shock and fear.

"Survival!?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in anger. First, he hears he want to expand the Clan on the island, but the world!? "You're the reason why your people are nearly extinct! You just want to use the Emeralds for your own selfish needs!"

Here they felt Killing Intent coming off of Naruto and it was aimed at them. Pachacamac and his men were looking on wih their eyes widened.

"It's because of you that many Clans are killed off! You're nothing but a scumbag who don't deserve to be Chief!" Naruto finished.

Pachacamac gave Naruto a deep dark glare. "I suggest you watch that mouth of yours boy!"

Who the hell was this child to come here and talk to him like that!? He then turned towards his daughter, who remained quiet.

"Tikal! Come over here!"

Tikal shook her head rapidly. "No!"

"You won't listen to your father!?"

"I won't!" Tikal cried out. "Don't you see what you're doing father!? First the island, now the entire world!? The more you keep doing this the more our people will die out! You've caused so many deaths throughout the island, including our own people! This isn't what Grandmother wanted!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Pachacamac roared in anger causing his daughter to hide behind Naruto, as he now glared at him with murder in his eyes.

"That bitch was too weak to lead this Clan! The path to peace!? Bah! We don't need peace! We needed to expand our Clan further so we conquer the island! We winning to if not for the Nocturnus Clan and those damn Gizolds! They were trying to take over the Island as well! But we fought them non stop because we would never bow down! The Clan had to be expanded for the good of our people! But that woman..." He grit his teeth.

"She didn't listen to a word I said! It was then I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands! So I did what I had to do!"

Tikal and Naruto's eyes were widened in shock at what he was saying. All of this bloodshed, the battles, the Wars! All of that was for the good of the people!? What the hell is wrong with this man!?

Naruto didn't noticed that his forearms were turning into solidified water as he stared at this...this MONSTER in front of him! This was pure hatred he never felt for anyone, besides his family.

Tears were starting to gather in Tikal's eyes as she covered her mouth in shock, horror, and disbelief.

"W-What did you do...to Grandmother?"

"..." Pachacamac was silent as he stared deep into his daughter's eyes.

**Music End**

"ANSWER HER!" Naruto yelled as his voice began to get deeper. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER GRANDMOTHER!?"

"I killed her."

Those three words.

It was those three words that shattered Tikal's heart.

Tikal was wide eyed as she felt her knees gave way. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at her fath-no...at this monster.

"Y-You k-k-k-killed Grandmother...?"

"It was for the best..." Pachacamac said coldly.

Tikal's eyes were widened as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked down at the ground, causing her hair to shadow her eyes, but they could still see the raining tears.

Naruto remained silent as he stared at his crying new friend. He slowly turned to Pachacamac, hair covered his eyes. He clenched his fists real tight and he was shaking. Shaking...in pure rage. This monster killed his mother in cold blood, only because she wanted to take the path of peace...not only that...but he took away so many lives just to prove something!?

But...but worst of all...he made Tikal cry...

"What a pathetic excuse for a daughter." Pachacamac said. "I knew I should've killed-"

**Pow! **

He didn't get the chance to finish as he felt a fist him in his face, sending him flying back to his shocked face men.

"Lord Pachacamac!" His men cried out as they rushed to their leader, helping him back up asbhe grabbed his face in pain, feeling his nose bleeding.

"What the hell was that!?" The Clan Leader cried out. He and his men turned to Naruto, and saw his hand out stretched. He felt himself trembling as he gazed into the boy's eyes.

They were empty.

No emotion at all.

Even though they were empty he could the pure rage and hatred that he was giving off.

"KILL HIM!" Pachacamac yelled out. "KILL THE CHILDREN SO WE CAN TAKE THE EMERALDS!"

"YES SIR!" The Men all yelled out as they charged at the boy, giving out battle cries.

But then something happened.

Sharp water tenticles came out from Naruto's back and they dashed towards the Warriors. The tenticles went through most of them as they were stabbed in the stomach/chest, crying out in pain before falling dead and shocking the others. The tentacles then threw them off the bridge. They looked up to the boy...

Only to see him gone.

"W-Where the fuck is that little-" One of the men was about to say before he got slammed head first in the dirt, cracking his skull and damaging the brain. He then got thrown off the bridge.

**Music: Chosen One [Shadow the Hedgehog]**

The men and Pachacamac looked towards the one that got slammed and felt fear coming as they something else. Ths boy that they were about to kill moments ago had...changed.

His entire body was completely made out of water but looked solid and dense enough to act like a body and it shows the muscles that he has. The lower half of his face almost looked like as if it was mask and it covered the rest of his face, leaving only his eyes exposed, which were glowing green. His hair was now aqua blue and it flowed as if it was water. His clothes had mysteriously vanished.

"Monster!" Pachacamac yelled as he and his men back away in fear.

**"NO!"** Naruto roared out his voice being mixed with a deep one, which made the warriors shiver in fear.**"You are the real monster Pachacamac! You have disturbed the peace of Angel Island with your own selfish desires! You have killed your own flesh and blood because what she wanted was right! Your heart is filled with darkness and you don't deserve to live!"**

Pachacamac and his men were now pissing themselves as they stared at the boy...no... as they stared at...something before them. He never seen anything like this before his entire life! And now...he was going to die by the hands of this creature!

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR!?" Pachacamac roared at his men. "K-KILL THIS ABOMINATION AT ONCE!"

The men didn't move a muscle as they were shivering in fear. They dropped their weapons and ran away, screaming about leaving the island and 'we're sorry'. Pachacamac couldn't help but stare in disbelief as his warriors abandoned him just like that.

"YOU COWARDS! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT FUCKING COWARDS!" The Head Chief looked up and saw the creature walking to him, making him crawl away. This feeling...he never felt something like this before.

It was fear.

"What are you...?" Pachacamac asked, fear in his voice. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

The creature stopped walking and looked at him with a deep glare.

**"I am Naruto Mizukami! I was chosen, by Chaos himself, to be the Guardian God of this Island!"**

Pachacamac gasped. Guardian God of the Island!? Chaos!? He heard about Chaos! The King of Angel Island! But he thought that he was just a myth! If that was true then that means...oh God...that barrier...that was Chaos's doing! And if this was Chaos's successor that also means...King Chaos is standing before him!

"**With this power, I will protect everything on this island from scum like you! I will bring peace to Angel Island and make sure that no war happens here ever again! THIS IS WHO I AM!"**

"Please! Wait a moment, King Chaos!" Pachacamac pleaded as he bowed on his knees. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU EXISTED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I HAD DONE YOUR MAJESTY!"

Naruto stared down at Pachacamac. If he was normal, he would have a shocked expression right now. Chaos was really the King of this Island!? He shook his head and returned to glaring at Pachacamac. He'll worry about that later.

Right now...it's time for this man to die.

Naruto grabbed the man by his outfit and glared directly into his eyes. **"It's too late to apologize! Now..."** He pulled his fist back and open it up to reveal sharp claws.

"Please...have mercy..." Pachacamac pleaded once more, but he knew it was useless.

Tikal was out of her trance like state and looked up to see a creature holding onto her father. Her eyes widen as saw Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Her attention then came to the creature as realization came in her eyes.

It was Naruto!

**"DIE!"**

"NO! NARUTO!" Tikal screamed as she stood up and quickly ran to him.

**Music: Sadness and Sorrow [Naruto]**

Naruto felt something hugging him from behind. He looks behind him and saw Tikal. She looked up to him and had tears falling down her face, her eyes red because of crying to much.

"Please...no more...no more killing...please...stop." She was rubbing her face on his back.

**"Tikal..."**

Naruto looked at her and felt sadness swell up inside him.

Tikal...he didn't want her to be like this.

And it hurt him so much seeing the pain and betrayal in her eyes. He slowly lowered his hand down before he let himself out of Tikal's grip. He turned back to Pachacamac and saw he had a pleading look in his eyes.

It was then he made a decision.

On his back, the water started to form into what look like wings of an angel. He began to ascend to the sky, ignoring Pachacamac's struggle and protests, and flew right to the edge of the Island. He looked below him and saw there was an ocean in the middle of nowhere. He looked back to the old Chief.

**"Pachacamac, you are hereby banished from this island. Don't ever show your face here, ever again**." Naruto said coldly as he threw him as far as the eye could see.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Was the thing he said, before he disappeared.

With his job done, Naruto flew back to the Altar of the Emeralds. The moment he landed on thegrass, he changed back to normal and saw the Chao trying to comfort a crying Tikal.

Naruto softly walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"N-Naruto..."

"It's okay." Naruto said softly as he gently rocked himself, along with her. "Let yourself cry...as much as you need to. We're all right here to help you through it."

Tikal turned to him and hug him from the front, crying out on his chest, as he gently rubbed her head, whispering soothing words in her ear. Naruto looked up in the sky.

_"I swear...I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else Tikal...because...because I'm Naruto Mizukami, King of Angel Island, and I always keep my word..._"

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Prologue<strong>


	2. 3 Years Later: The Battle with Eggman!

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Timeskip<strong>

**3 Years Later**

It's been 3 years since Naruto's arrival on Angel Island, and he was the most happiest boy to ever live. He was seriously excited for staying here on the island after meeting Tikal and the Chao.

On the day when Naruto murdered a few of Pachacamac's men and banished the Head Chief to somewhere else, the remaining survivors feared that Naruto would come after them and decided to leave Angel Island, by falling into the ocean and banishing themselves.

2 weeks had passed after that and Tikal was still sadden about her Grandmother's murder. Naruto went through everything to try and cheer his best friend up, with the help of the Chao. Eventually Tikal got over it, but the pain and betrayel of what her father did was still there.

Naruto, meanwhile, was still thinking about what Pachacamac called him. Chaos was an actual King!? He and Tikal went exploring one day, while putting up a barrier around the Altar unknowingly, he found murals about an ancient civilization, where the people worshipped Chaos as not only their Guardian but also as their King.

However, the people had heard about the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald and sought to take them for themselves. But they couldn't do because of the barrier. They even tried to take it by force and attacked the local Chao.

But from one of the murals Naruto saw, it depicted of what looked a sea monster attacking the people. Naruto instantly recognized the creature as Chaos in his perfect form. But this form, it was caused by absorbing the Negative Power of the Emeralds.

After leaving, they made it back to the Altar and decided to make an annoucement to let Tikal's Clan know about the truth of Pachacamac.

The truth about what that bastard has done. And finally, the truth about Chaos and himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**3 years ago**

**2 weeks after Pachacamac's Banishment **

Tikal went to tell her Clan about the public annoucement that Naruto was talking about. When the people had asked her what she was talking about and who was Naruto, all they got was 'The truth is gonna be revealed', confusing them.

Now here they are.

Tikal led the whole Clan to one of the many temples, all the while whispering on what's going on.

"Everyone!"

The entire Clan looked up and saw Naruto standing on top of the temple, looking down at them. He could see that the Clan has gotten smaller. Thanks to that bastard Pachacamac, his Clan was almost extinct!

"My name is Naruto Mizukami and I am the one who called you here." Naruto spoke up. "I know that all of you have many questions on who I am and why I'd call you here. It's because I want to reveal the truth about what Pachacamac has done to the previous Chief and about Chaos, the Guardian God of this Island."

Naruto went on to explain everything about what Pachacamac has done. He revealed that he killed his mother, just to be Chief of the Clan, so he can expand their Clan through out the entire Island and then the World. Since his mother led them to a time of peace, he led them down a path of War and destruction. He only became Chief because he had his own selfish needs and desires and didn't care about anyone that got in his way.

Needless to say, the whole Knuckles Tribe were in shock, anger, and disbelief from this revelation. Even more so, when Tikal agreed with everything she said.

"Monster! He killed the previous Chief!"

"That fucking bastard!"

"Our Clan is almost gone because of him!"

"My husband and child...they all died in the War, he caused!"

"Where is that son of a bitch!?"

"Yeah, where is he!?"

Naruto turned to Tikal and saw her head was down and her hair was covering her eyes. He could see her shaking, probably from her Grandma's murder, making him look at her with sadness before turning back around to the face the crowd.

"You don't have to worry about Pachacamac anymore!" Naruto continued. "He is banished and will never be seen again!"

The Clan let out cheers at that.

"Now, it's time for me to explain about Chaos!" Naruto stated.

Just like with Tikal, Naruto explained the origins of Chaos, even though some of them might already know about him. It was then he dropped the biggest bomb.

"Chaos is gone." Naruto revealed, shocking the crowd, except Tikal. "Because he was fueled by the Negative Energy of the Emeralds, he was slowly dying. He needed a successor to take his place." He slowly closed his eyes and began to transform, shocking everyone, besides Tikal.

**"That successor is me."**

**Music: My Hero [Sonic 3D Blast]**

The Clan was in shock and awe at the transformation. The older generation, who knew about Chaos, we're in shock. It was just like the murals depicted! This child before them looked exactly like the King, himself. It was an honor to actually see the God before them

**"With Pachacamac gone, we can continue what the previous Chief Head wanted from the start...to begin a new era of peace...an era where there will be no conflict on the island!"** Naruto said as he returned to normal.

"And I promise all of you this...as...as the new King of Angel Island, I will do all I can to protect the island and all the civilians and creatures that reside on it! As of now, everyone on the island is family and we will treat each other as such! We can make sure things like war will not disturb the peace of Angel Island! And I swear to make each and everyone of you proud on what I've accomplish!"

After Naruto was finished, everyone in the entire Clan cheered wildly. Many of the warriors nodded their heads as they saw the fire of determination in his eyes. Those eyes...they were like that of a young warrior. One who always kept word on his promises and is always there to protect those in need.

Tikal had tears of joy rolling down her face and she had a smile on her face. This is it. This is what she and her Grandmother dreamed of...a time to live in peace. There will no longer be more conflicts and deaths.

Now everyone, including the few remaining clans, can be happy once more. She turned to Naruto, who was looking at with a bright goofy smile on his face, and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

There it was again...that strange feeling she had when she first met him. Two weeks since Naruto has been here and he already became her best friend. He would try his hardest to make her smile again, after the grief lf learning about wat really happened to her grandmother. When she finally smiled again, Naruto became happy and was dancing in joy that he got her to smile.

It was on that day that Tikal had realized it.

"_I...I'm falling in love..._"

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

><p>After that fateful day, word had spread all over the entire island about what had been annouced. And needless to say...every Clan that has been hiding, couldn't stop their celebrations!<p>

They were just so excited that Pachacamac was gone and the fighting was now over! They even thanked the young Water God for ending the mindless conflict.

Since Tikal was next in line to be the Clan Heiress, she had to wait until she was of age to take the place. The Clan already had their faith in the young girl seeing how she wanted to live up to her late grandmother.

During Naruto's stay on Angel Island and after the discovery of his transformation, he's been training on his power, including his Chakra and the scrolls he took from Minato's library. He managed to get the **Shadow Clone Technique** down thanks to Hiruzen, training him when his former parents wouldn't. Because of that he also managed to create **Water Clones,** obviously. He even practiced the **Rasengan** and got it down in only a day! He even managed to add his Water Element to it, thereby completing it, including his newfound Chaos Energy.

Speaking of Chaos Energy, Naruto was able to use Chaos' Techniques and he could even create his own with it. He also learned** Chaos Control**, which makes him control time and space, with just one Chaos Emerald. He was also practicing in changing his forms as well. He already knew that when one or more Chaos Emeralds are inside him, he under goes a transformation.

But he didn't want that.

The Emeralds were not play things, they were only going to be used in times of crisis. So he took it upon himself to try and change his forms by himself...and guess what? He got it down! He was now able to change his forms! How cool was that?

When Naruto was on his free time, he would always leave a Clone behind in the Alter of the Emeralds, leaving to explore the island and he discovered many things. For one, there were many different places, and they were each called "Zones", so he went to explore each of them.

There was Hydrocity Zone, an underground city of ancient ruins, which is half submerged in water.

Marble Garden Zone, an ancient hillside settlement which is composed of ruins, steep slopes, and forests.

Carnival Night Zone, a colorful theme park like city, which got Naruto excited and caused him to bounce around the place.

Ice Cap Zone, a vast mountainous, region which is covered in thick snow, which had Naruto run away from an avalance.

There was also Lava Reef Zone, which took place in an underground volcanic network.

Hidden Palace Zone, a secret ancient temple that's hidden underground.

Mushroom Hill Zone, a forest where large mushrooms reside.

Sky Sanctuary Zone, which is an ancient ruin that is hidden the skies which can only be accessed by using the teleportation devices that reside in the Hidden Palace.

Red Mountain Zone, which is a volcanic mountain, and the entrance to it is close to the Altar.

And finally Sandopolis Zone, a large desert area where these things called Pyramids reside in.

Naruto wouldn't lie but when he entered one of the Pyramids, he ran into a bunch of ghosts which made him nearly piss his pants and run screaming his head off.

But it was then that he discovered their weakness. When the lights in the Pyramids are on, the ghosts will disappear, but the lights turn off after a couple of minutes. So, Naruto made a decision to never go inside the Haunted Pyramid ever again.

There's also the Special Zones. The only way for him to enter the Special Zones is by using things called Star Post, which are scattered across the island.

When Naruto entered the Special Zone, he was shock when he saw the place. It looked as if he entered a new dimension or something! It took him a while to find his way, and along the way, he ran into various objects.

Naruto decided to go library so he can find out more about these Zones. When he came back to Tikal's home, he found a library and it was huge! He never seen so many books in his entire life, hell not even the Leaf Village had something like that! He used his **Water Clones** and scattered them so they can the book about Zones.

One of the clones found the book and gave it to Naruto before leaving along with the others. As Naruto read the entire book, he was in awe, shock, disbelief, amazement and excitement from what he had learned.

The term "Zone" is also a term used for other dimensions and universes beside the one he's living in now. Both science and mysticism here on Angel Island have been successful at enabling other-dimensional travel. The various Zones discovered are divided into two categories: Pocket Zones and Alternate Zones.

A Pocket Zone is another dimension with different physical properties and characteristics than the one Naruto is currently in. They are called "Pocket Zones" because all the ones discovered so far are smaller than this universe, but there are also some where they are very large. Various Pocket Zones can be reached via portal, technology or by using magic or magical items such as Chaos Emeralds, which shocked Naruto, since he was unaware the Emeralds could do that.

If that was true then that means that Special Zone, he went to was a Pocket Zone and the Star Posts were the ones that brought him there! Awesome! Naruto then made the decision to hide the Chaos Emeralds in these Special Zones.

An Alternate Zone** i**s a parallel universe with the same physical properties as Naruto's very own, but with a different history. Alternate Zones can be very similar to Naruto's or quite different.

Alternate Zones can also be accessed by various means, but the most reliable is something called the Cosmic Interstate. Collectively, all of the Alternate Zones are sometimes called the Multiverse.

After learning this, Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement as he ran out the library jumped around everywhere, which brought confusion and amusement to everyone looking at him.

And why couldn't he contain his excitement?

Alternate Zone!? Another Universe!? Other Narutos out there beside himself!?

Naruto was without a doubt the most happiest boy to ever live. He had so many questions running through his head after learning this discovery! What are the other Narutos out there like? What are they doing right now? How can he go to this "Cosmic Interstate" place to visit the other Naruttos dimensions? Can he just use Chaos Control on the Master Emerald and travel to the dimensions?

So many questions yet no answers! Oh, he so wanted to travel to different dimensions to meet his counterparts and wonder how they're lives were like.

Were...were his family neglecting his other counterparts or not? Did he not have no siblings and was an only child in some other dimension? Or better yet...was both his parents dead while he was alive? He hoped that his counterparts were doing all right...and that they haven't suffered the life he had in the Leaf Village.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ultimate Ninja Universe<strong>

Naruto and Tails were training. After Naruto found the twin-tailed fox he's been teaching him a lot about Chakra, though he knew the kid already knows it. Tails already got the tree walking down, now he's trying to walk on water, though he would always fall in.

Naruto laughed a little at each attempt and pulled him out. Just as he was gonna talk, Naruto felt something, causing him to look up in the sky.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tails asked curiously.

"I don't know." Naruto said, never taking his eyes off the skies above. "I just...got this really strange feeling that someone was calling out to me..."

"Huh?" Tails tilt his head to the side.

Naruto shook his head as he looked down at his sidekick. "Just my imagination I guess..."

However, something told him that it wasn't his imagination. He felt a certain dread in his gut that something is going to happen soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Dark Universe<strong>

21 year old Naruto Namikaze and his beautiful wife Hikari Namikaze, along with their one year daughter Yami, were walking down to the path of Wave Country to meet with Tazuna and his family.

Naruto looked to his wife and smiled happily as she was making funny faces to their child, making her laugh. He couldn't help but laugh as well, getting their attention.

"And what are you laughing at?" Hikari asked, glaring at him playfully while Yami made baby noises at him, making him laugh more.

"Nothing nothing!" Naruto smiled as he put his arms behind his head, making his wife huff and turn away.

"Fine! Don't tell me then jerk!"

Yami made baby noises before she giggled.

Naruto was about to say something to cheer her up, but his eyes widened as he felt something. He stopped walking and looked up to the sky with a serious expression on his face.

HikarI stopped walking and turned to him. Seeing him like that meant that something was wrong. "Naruto? What is it?"

"I...I don't know..." Naruto admitted. "Just now, it felt like someone was calling me."

"Hm?" Hikari said.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. It's probably my imagination."

Hikari shrugged and walked ahead. Naruto looked back to the sky one last time. He knew in his gut that it wasn't his imagination. He felt someone calling him.

Someone that's out of this world.

He walked fast enough to catch up with his wife, all the while thinking that something is going to happen in the future as he felt dreadness all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chaos Universe<strong>

Naruto went back to traveling after learning about the other Zones. During his travels, he ran into the other Clans that live on the island.

Naruto have discovered these small capsule things called** Chaos Drives**. When he touched one of them he felt as if he got a sudden boost of energy in his system. The Chaos Drives come into different colors and what they are good for; Green for Running, Red for Power, Yellow for Swimming, and Purple for Flying. So Naruto decided to take some to the Chao if he finds some more.

He even went to some secret Chao Gardens and played with the local Chao there. He learned that there were three different types of Chao Garden.

There were the Normal Garden, for the normal types of Chao.

The Hero Garden for the Angel-like Chao, which was like Heaven, but for Chao.

The Dark Garden for the Devil-like Chao, which looked like a Chao version of Hell that had a pool which was red like blood. That made Naruto sweat drop in disbelief at seeing something like that.

As the years had gone by on the island a lot of things changed for the better. There was now a city in the Sandopolis Zone, in which people now lived in, but Naruto put the Pyramids off limits to everyone because of the ghosts.

Technology have also advanced as well.

Naruto was able to create these Wrap Rings, so that way people can go to the locations on Angel Island without walking there. It was simple really, all they had to do was hold a Gold Ring and think of a location they want to go and said location will appear on the other side. He was thinking about creating a new version for himself and people he trusted called Super Wrap Ring. The Ring will have them travel to alternate Zones.

That's right.

Naruto had started to become an inventor.

In fact the reason for this was because Naruto found a place called Launch Base Zone. The Zone had technology that was so advanced, it was if you were living a few years into the future. With that tech and a few blue prints that he found, Naruto had decided to become an inventor. He created things like the radio, so that way he can send his Chakra into it and talk to Tikal when he's far away, the Hoverboard or Extreme Gear so that way people can have something to race or simply have fun with.

Naruto also began to teach the citizens on Chakra. He taught them how Chakra is it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind, which was taught so people can protect themselves and others.

With Chakra you can do almost anything like walking on water, a tree, or ceiling. He even showed them the **Rasengan**, aweing them in the process.

After the demonstration, he explained to them that in order for them to do that, he had to check their Chakra systems, there were few, mostly children, had their Chakra systems unlocked which made it easy for them to train. But the adults had their system blocked and Naruto had to unlock them.

And then the training began.

Naruto sent his clones across the Island to the other Clans and began to teach them as well. The real one gave Tikal training at the Altar of the Emeralds in private. Tikal was against it at first but Naruto reasoned with her that it was the only way to protect herself from someone or something that might invade the Island and attack. So she agreed to it and started to train with Naruto.

Where was the Young Prince you may ask? Well let's find out.

**Music: Tropical Jungle [Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]**

Deep in a forest, a shadowed figure was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, really fast. It had big smile on it's face and it jumped up in the air, grabbing a long tree branch. He kept his grip as he spun around it.

The figure let go of it, launching himself in the air as he did few front flips in air, and landed on a spring as it bounced him to a vine and the figure began to swing from vine to vine.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The figure cheered in a happy male voice as he saw another long tree branch below him. He let go of the vine and landed on it as he started to grind on the branch. "YEAAAAAAAH!" He did a few twists and turns on the branch before crouching down, a grin forming on his face.

The male jumped high in the air, just above the forest with the sun beaming down on him. "CANNON BALL!" He cheered as he dived into a river below him.

**SPLASH**!

The water from the splash was so high that it could be seen from somewhere far away. Inside the river, the male started to swim down the stream, his legs transformed into what looked like a mermaid's fin, but was a dense solidfied water. The male swam faster and faster and he could see he was closing in on the waterfall.

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" The male yelled in excitement as he was closing in. He jumped out of the river and over the edge of the watefall before falling all the way down cheering. He did a few flips, turning his legs back to normal and landed on the water below, making another large splash appear.

With the water still rising, the male stood up slowly, his shadow seen in the splash. The water then fell showing who the male is...

It was him. Naruto Mizukami. The King of Angel Island.

Naruto has changed during the past 3 years. He was now 11 years old and he became a handsome young man. He grew even taller, being around 5'5. His muscles grew, becoming lean and fit. He wore golden earrings.

His once sunny was now completely aqua blue. His hair was cut till it reached his lower neck and he cut the bangs from his side. He still wore the tunic he wore all those years ago but more modified so that it can fit him. His shirt was still blue but he now had a golden design of what looked like a sea monster on the back. His white pants now had golden designs on them as well.

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he streched his arms and crack the bones in his neck. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Ah~. Fresh air, the great outdoors, you seriously got to love this place." He heard movement in the bushes and already knew that it was the Animals watching him.

"Come out little guys. You can't hide from me." Naruto laughed as few different colored Flickies came out and flew to him, chirping happily. "How've you been?"

The Flickes gave out chirps which made Naruto nod his head with a bright smile on his face. He ran into the Flickies a few months ago and already became fast friends with them.

"You guys wanna come with me back to the Altar?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to meet up with Tikal before she let's me have it."

The Flickies nodded their heads with bright smiles on their faces. Naruto nodded his head as the water on his back began to turn into wings. The Water God and his friends then took off to the sky, heading to where Tikal was.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Altar of the Emeralds<strong>

**Music: Forest [Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)]**

At the Altar of the Emeralds, stood a house in the clearing. The house wasn't too huge or too small, just an average one. It had a front door, a few windows, and a couple of bedrooms.

Inside the kitchen stood a young woman humming to herself happily as she began to make Ramen for dinner. This young woman is an 11 year old Tikal.

As Naruto became more handsome throughout the years, Tikal became more beautiful.

Her peace-orange colored hair became longer till it went past her neck. She had bandages wrapped around in her hair. She still wore her tiara, and like Naruto she wore a golden necklace. She had a bigger tang top which hugged her growing C-Cup breasts. She wore the same green plaid skirt she wore a long time ago, but a bigger and longer one. She still had blue bracelets on her wrists and had on sandals with bandages wrapped around her feet. She had two golden bracelets on her arms.

"I wonder what's taking Naru so long." Tikal thought out.

"Hey Tikal!"

Tikal formed a smile on her face as she looked outside the window to see her love interest waving at her. He also brought in some friends as they landed on his head and shoulders. She giggled in her hand and waved back at him.

"Hiya Tikal! I'm not late am I?" Naruto asked as he walked up in front of the window.

Tikal shook her head. "No, dinner is just about ready."

"Alright! Just in time." Naruto cheered. The Flickies gave out happy chirps, which made Tikal giggle once more.

"By the way...where you run off to this time?" Tikal asked curiously.

"Oh, no where special." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Just went to play with some of the Chao and was heading back here."

"Right." Tikal smiled as she began to set the table up.

Naruto looked at Tikal with a smile and blush forming on his face. Ever since they were growing up, he began to notice how beautiful Tikal became. The bright smile on her face made her look even more beautiful then she already is. He was so glad he met someone as gentle and sweet like her, in fact she kind of reminded him of Hinata, even though she was always nervous around him. And he liked people like that.

Tikal got finished setting up the table and noticed that Naruto was staring at her, which made her blush and get nervous a little.

"Um Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

Naruto blinked a couple of times before his face turned bright red. "Oh! I, uh, I was? No wait I mean...um..." He hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tikal laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, the table is set now. So let's eat."

"Cool" Naruto smiled as he entered the kitchen. _"Yeah...this is the life I've always wanted to have. I finally have a family."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze is in his office trying to do his paperwork but couldn't. He sighed in frustation as he sat back and rubbed his head, thinking about a certain someone.

His son Naruto.

He looked at the picture on his desk which showed all of his family with smiles on their faces, except for Naruto, who had a sad look on his face as he stared at them. A sad and regretful look appeared on the Fourth's face as he remembered all the terrible things he and Kushina did and said to Naruto before he ran away, especially disowning him during the party.

"_Naruto..."_ Minato thought as he started to remember the day he and Kushina found out about Naruto's disappearance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**After Naruto Left**

It's been a few days since Naruto had disappeared after the party. Minato and the rest of the family never noticed or didn't really care.

After Hiruzen read the letter and brought Kakashi and the other Jounin, he quickly told them that Naruto ran away, shocking them, and to hurry and find him. The Jounin left and Hiruzen prayed that Naruto was still okay.

Tsume used her hounds to follow Naruto's scent only to come up empty as the scent died at the placed where he disappeared. The hounds began to whimper as they smelled something else and whatever it was scared them. Tsume noted that whatever the scent was it started to disappear as well. She wouldn't admit but the mysterious got her shivering a little in fear.

But the Jounin knew one thing.

Whatever that scent was, it had Naruto.

Hiruzen was truly heart broken by the news. None more so than Little Hinata as she overheard the conversation, as she went to see if Naruto was with him. After hearing the news, she fainted on the ground.

The moment she woke up, she broke down into tears and hugged Hiruzen, crying out Naruto's name. After she calmed down, she went and told the others, causing shock, sadness, and anger. Shock that Naruto ran away, sadness that someone took him, and anger to the Namikaze family.

Speaking of them...

Hiruzen would always see the Namikaze family together with bright smiles on their faces. Anger would appear on his face as he glared at Minato and Kushina. Not only did Minato and Kushina disowned Naruto as their son on the night of the party, but both of them and his students were still training with his former sisters not noticing Naruto was gone! HOW THE HELL COULD THEY EVEN SMILE LIKE THAT WITH NARUTO GONE!?

Enough was enough.

So, on the day when the girls went to the Academy, he marched right to the Estate with a scowl on his face. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it repeatedly. The door opened, showing it was Kushina Uzumaki.

"Old Man?" Kushina asked in a surpried tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kushina." Hiruzen said, in an emotionless voice, surprising and confusing her more. "May I come in?"

"Um...sure?" Kushina moved out of the way and let the former Hokage enter. She closed the door behind them and walked into the living room. "So what brings you-"

"Call Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen interrupted her. "There's something I need to talk about with you two."

Kushina raised an eyebrow but just nodded her head. She sent Chakra into her wedding ring and in a flash, Minato appeared right next to her. He was about to ask what was wrong but noticed thst Hiruzen was there with an emotionless expression

"Lord Hiruzen?" Minato asked. "What are you doing here?"

Hiruzen ignored the question. "Minato. Kushina. Tell me, how has Naruto been doing?" He saw the two parents blinked at the question.

"Naruto?" Kushina sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "I have no idea. Personally, I'm glad we got rid of him. He's always been such an annoying troublesome brat, who doesn't know when to stop asking questions when he already knows the answer to it." She and Minato hadn't notice but Hiruzen was shaking in his seat, trying to keep his rage under control.

"There's also the pranks he's pulled and the fights he keeps getting into with the other kids and it's just so..." Kushina growled a little. "Why can't he be more like his sisters? At least they're perfect sweet little angels unlike that level devil. I swear I think we spoiled him too much and that's why he's acting the way he-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiruzen roared out, unleashing his KI in the room.

**Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

Kushina felt her legs give way as she sat down on the couch, while Minato found it out hard to breath. The two looked at Hiruzen and saw the dark glare he was giving them, making shivers run down their spine.

Hiruzen never felt this angry all his life. When Kushina said all those things, the more his anger kept trying to escape and he finally unleashed it. How dare these two! How dare they say such things when they don't even know who Naruto really was!

"How dare you..." Hiruzen spoke in a whisper. "HOW DARE YOU TWO!"

"L-Lord Hiruzen..." Minato tried to speak but couldn't due to the Killing Intent. "Why are you.."

"_Spoiled_ him!? You two _spoiled_ Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "You two never even gave Naruto a glance! Ever since you two started to train the girls you never once included Naruto in any of them! You pushed him away! You neglected him for his entire life! Do you even know what he likes to do? What's his favorite color or food? His hobbies? What he hates!?"

Minato and Kushina were wide eyed as they tried to come up with something but nothing came out of their mouths. He was right! They don't know anything about Naruto!

"And those _sweet little angels_ that you were talking about earlier Kushina..." Hiruzen continued. "They are not angels! Naruto has told me all the things that the girls have done to him! They made fun of him, teased him because they were better than him! And as for the 'fights' you were talking about...Naruto was never into any fights, he was being _bullied_ by nearly half of the village children, with his sisters as the ring leaders!"

Minato and Kushina gasped in shock from the sudden information. Naruto was being bullied by his own sisters!? That...that was a lie! It had to be! The girls would never do that to their own brother! There was no way the little angels wouldn't...

"And for the so called pranks/incidents that Naruto caused, it was never him to begin with! He was framed! It was his sisters who did all that!" Hiruzen yelled at them, shocking them to the core. "Naruto has told me that whenever he tried to explain to you two, you would always ground him, slap him, beat him! All of you were abusing him both mentally and physically!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MONKEY!" Kushina roared out as tears were in her eyes. Lies...it had to be lies! "YOU'RE LYING! MY GIRLS WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT WAS ALL NARUTO! THEY TOLD US SO! OUR DAUGHTERS WOULD NEVER LIE TO US! THEY'RE GOOD GIRLS! NARUTO'S THE BAD CHILD!"

"Kushina is right!" Minato agreed. "That's the reason why I took his birthright away from him! It was because he wouldn't act right and that's why we decided to threw him away! We couldn't take much more of his nonsense!"

"Is that right...?" Hiruzen spoke up as he dug into his pocket and took out a diary. He threw to at the parents' feet. "It's Natsumi's Diary. Look into it and see if the girls are the _angels_ that you claim they are."

Minato picked his daughter's diary up and opened up a page. Kushina walked next to him, looking at the same page he was reading. As they continued to read the diary, they each had looks of horror on their faces as Minato dropped the book and Kushina covered her mouth

Inside the diary were all the things that Natsumi and Naruko had done over the years. There daughters were...they were a bunch of...lying little brats! They couldn't believe it but here it was before their eyes! Everything that they said Naruto had done was really them and they have been bullying him! Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

Soon all of the things that Hiruzen had said earlier began to resurface in their heads and different emotions were running their heads. There was shock, regret, horror, sorrow, pain, etc. Minato put a hand to his head as eyes were widened and Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself! She neglected her one and only son and not that but was abusing him! She should've listen to her son all along but she didn't and just beat him! She was an awful mother! And all of the terrible things she said before and just now, even disowning Naruto and leaving him out on the streets by himself! She had to fix this! She needed to find Naruto and fix this! She looked up at Hiruzen's face as he stared back with his face emotionless.

"Lord Hiruzen, where is he? Where's my little Naruto!?" Kushina pleaded, wanting to find him and apologize for everything.

"He's gone Kushina." Hiruzen said, causing the parent's eyes to widen.

"W-What do you mean he's gone!" Minato demanded.

"Because of what you and Kushina did at the party a few days ago, he ran away from the Village. I sent Tsume and the others to go out and find...only to discover that Naruto has been taken." Hiruzen answered causing them to gasp in horror. "Because of you two, someone or something has a defenseless 8 year old child. I hope your happy for what you've done. Good day Minato and Kushina."

The former Hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving two heartbroken parents alone crying their eyes out.

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

><p>Later on that day when the girls came home, they were shocked and nervous when they saw their parents glaring at them, and in Kushina's hands was Natsumi's diary. When their parents demanded answers on why they've been lying to them for these years and why they were doing those things to their brother, their answer shocked them to the core.<p>

_"BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE A BIG BROTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! SO HE DESERVED TO BE OUR PUNCHING BAG!"_ Naruko roared.

_"THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT! JUST LIKE HOW WE EARNED TO BECOME CLAN HEIRESSES! WE'RE THE HEROES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE WHO SAVED THEM FROM THE NINE-TAILS! NARUTO IS JUST A NOBODY AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE ONE!"_ Natsumi roared as well.

Needless to say it didn't end well for them after hearing their answer. Minato amd Kushina both beat their daughters so much they weren't to sit for a few days. After the punishment, Minato ordered his ninja to go and track his missing son. Kushina wore her old ninja outfit and joined the search.

They even brought some members of the Inuzuka Clan. And just like before, they smelled something else along with Naruto. The Inuzuka Members shivered at the mysterious scent and told them that whatever it was, it wasn't human.

That caused Kushina to be alarmed that this...monster is what took her son! She continued to search for her son all day and night, asking the local citizens if they saw a blond hair child traveling with someone, only to get a shake of head indicating a no. She had already reached her limit, but she was going to search for him if not for Minato appearing and taking her back to the Leaf Village.

A few days after she was let out of the hospital, she ran straight home and locked herself inside Naruto's room, crying her eyes out for her lost baby boy. There was also a time where she was going to try and kill herself, but was stopped by her friends and loved ones.

Minato had never felt so scared in his life when he saw his wife try to take her own life like that. Hell even the girls were scared because they were about to lose their mother, even though it was their fault.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had heard the news and quickly went back to the village, now started feeling regretful for neglecting their Godson. Jiraiya told them that if his one of his spies see's Naruto then they'll let him know. Tsunade was trying to calm Kushina down and trying to stop her with the suicide thing.

Minato went around to the Clan Heads home to ask their children if they know anything about Naruto, all he got in return were heated glares from them, especially for a certain Hyuga girl who yelled at him and slammed the door in his face.

The blond kage sighed once more as he shook his head. "Naruto...please forgive me..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Namikaze Estate<strong>

**Music: Sadness [Sonic Adventure]**

Kushina was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of a smiling happy Naruto, with a lifeless look in her eyes.

3 years since her son ran away from home and was abducted.

3 years since she abandoned him to himself.

3 years since the feeling of regret and guilt have entered her life.

Naruto...she caused him so much pain over the years...all because she was listening to her daughters...they all drove him away and now...he has been taken by something that wasn't human! For all she knows he's probably...

Just the thought of it scared Kushina to death! And it only got worse for her...

Whenever she fell asleep, she would always dream of everthing she said and did to her son. There was also where she even beat him to the point that he almost died! She's a monster! She's a horrible mother to her son! A disgrace to her Uzumaki Kin!

She saw Mito Uzumaki, her great grandmother, in her dream at one point in time and she told her that she was disappointed and ashamed that someone like her was part of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumakis never abandon one of their own, yet she did!

Mito was right. An Uzumaki never leave their own, and she had left Naruto behind.

She slowly lift a finger up and traced it over a bright happy Naruto's face. "Naruto...please come home...come back to mommy..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Please...mommy is so very sorry Naruto! So just come back and let me hold you in my arms!" She put her hands over her eyes as she sobbed.

**Music Ends**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Altar of the Emeralds**

It was a bright new sunny day for Naruto. He woke up extra early and was still training woth his Chaos Energy. After he was finished, he ate breakfast and was now sitting on top of the Master Emerald, looking at the sun.

"I wonder...what sort of adventure am I going to have this time?" Naruto asked himself as he closed his eyes, not knowing that an incoming threat is heading towards his Island.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

**Music: Egg Carrier [Sonic Adventure]**

Up in the sky, a large fortress is seen. It is a large, armored aircraft with red, yellow, and black colored hull. It is equipped with a super laser cannon, a turret laser cannon, air mines, and missile launchers.

Inside the fortress, the Captain's room, stood a fat man.

The man had an egg shaped body. He was bald and had an orange moustache. He has black eyes and crimson irisis. He wore a jumpsuit, red above the waist and black below, with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body; grey leggings; black-and-red boots; wide, red shoulder pads; a black sleeve on his human arm; a yellow cape; and grey gloves.

The man hummed to himself. He turned his head to look at a gray machine. "What's the status on the island's location? Are we close to it?"

**"Yes Dr. Robotnik."** The machine said in a female's voice. **"Location: Angel Island, is just straight ahead of us."**

The man, Dr. Robotnik, let out a grin. "Excellent! If what the legends say is true then on that Island lies seven magic gem stones with powers that could make someone unstoppable! And a giant gem that controls the Emeralds powers so that they won't get out of control. Yes...the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

Dr. Robotnik looked at the screen with an evil grin forming on his face as he stood up. "With all of those Emeralds in my disposal, my robot army will be so powerful that no one will be able to stop them! I will be able to rule the world with an iron fist! And no one will be able to stop me!"

A screen appeared and an image appeared on it.

It showed a bunch of people getting turned into robots as they screamed in agonizing pain. Many men, women and children and there was also little Animals getting put into the robots. He continues to look at them before the screen disappeared.

"And once the Emeralds are in my hands, I will take over Angel Island and the citizens will be part of my robot army!" Robotnik exclaimed.

**"Dr. Robotnik."** The robot said.** "We are close to Angel Island."**

Robotnik's dark grin expanded further as he looked outside and saw the Island was indeed close. "Yes...yes!" He turned to his robot servant. "Prepare the troops and have them ready for landing!"

**"Right away sir."** The robot said as it left the room, leaving Robotnik to chuckle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Altar of the Emeralds<strong>

**Music Switch: Mystic Ruins [Sonic Adventure]**

Naruto was now sitting in a meditation pose on top of the Emerald. He calmly had his eyes closed as the Chao and Flickies were doing the same thing on his shoulders, lap, and head.

Below them, Tikal was holding a blue Chao Egg, rubbing it gently as a few of the babies were watching her.

Tikal looked behind to see her love interest and her face soon had an awe look. She saw green energy coming from the Master Emerald swirl around him. She watched as his hair started to float upwards and was starting to shift colors, from his natural aqua blue to forest green. She also took notice of how tattoos would appear on his arms, chest and stomach area whenever his hair turned green. She would've seen more of if not for the fact that Naruto's eyes were snapped open and his eyes were narrowed, making her and the baby Chao worry that something was wrong.

**Music Ends**

The Flickies and Chao got off of Naruto as he jumped off the Master Emerald and did a Hand-Sign as his Shadow Clones appeared in a poof of smoke. He looked back to them and they nodded their heads before they took off flying into the sky.

Tikal was about to ask about what's wrong but Naruto beat her to it.

"Tikal." Naruto spoke in a really serious voice, never taking his eyes off of the sky. "I want you to go back and tell your Clan to be prepared."

"W-Why?"

Naruto looked at her then the Master Emerald. He motioned his hand for her to come next to him, which she did. The two looked at the Master Emerald and saw what looked like a flying fortress appear inside of it.

"W-What is that?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said, glaring at the fortress."But whatever it is, it's coming to the island. I can sense something dark and evil in there." The Master Emerald showed them a man was in the fortress and he had a dark grin on his face. He turned back to her. "Hurry and tell your Clan! And don't worry about the Chao, I got them."

Tikal was nervous. This was the first time in years that something troubling was happening right now. But then she remembered the training that she and Naruto had gone through.

This...this was something she's been trained for.

And there was no way she was going to let it go to waste! This island is her home and she won't let anything happen to it and the people! So with her thoughts finished, she turned to Naruto, with a determined look on her face, and nodded her head as she ran off.

Naruto watched as his best friend ran off with that determined look in her face and felt a proud smile appear on his face, knowing she was ready for this. After years of training it will be put to the test. Whimpering interrupted Naruto from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the baby Chao were at his feet. He smiled warmly as he picked them all up.

"Don't worry little ones. You will be save from harm." Naruto said as his eyes closed green and quickly the Chao disappeared in blue flashes, save from harm in the Normal Chao Garden. He looked back the blue Chao egg as he picked it and rubbed it gently. He felt the egg move slightly before it started to move back and forth.

The top half of the Egg had a crack surrounding it. Naruto removed it and saw a new born blue Chao inside, smiling brightly at him as it made baby noises. In normal situation like this all of the Chao would gather around a newborn and play with it, and so does Naruto and Tikal. But now, this was a dire situation as the island is being invaded by an unknown fortress. He gave the Chao a sad apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry little one." Naruto said, pulling the baby blue Chao out and started rubbing if's head, getting a heart to appear above it's head. "I can't play with you right now. But don't worry, when this is over, I'll play. For now, go join the rest of your family." The blue Chao disappeared in white light.

A serious look appeared on his face as a giant shadow loomed above him.

**Music: Dr. Eggman Appears [Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]**

He looked up and the fortress was just above the island. He clenched his fist tight as water began to appear around. The water covered his entire body as it started to turn solid and dense. His clothes have somehow disappeared. He opened his eyes showing them to be glowing grreen.

When Naruto is this form, he calls himself; Chaos Naruto

Chaos-Naruto continued to watch as something underneath the fortress opened up and out came these silver metallic creatures with swords of light as their arms. Chaos-Naruto knew what those things are; Robots. When he was in the Nocturnus Clan's abandoned home, he discovered the blue prints of the Gizolds designs.

There was no doubt that in Chaos-Naruto's mind that whoever was controlling that fortress was after the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. So he set his barrier up around the Altar, so if the robots tried anything, then they would be destroyed in an instant.

Natuto took notice of a fat man riding in some sort of mobile come out of the fortress and was going to where Tikal and her Clan are at. He could see the evil grin on his face and the dark sinister aura surrounding him, making him growl in anger. If this bastard did anything to Tikal and her family...! He started to run and wings appeared on his back as he took off flying.

* * *

><p>Tikal has just finished telling her people about the Flying Fortress that was coming to the island, and all of the Warriors were getting ready for the battle that was coming. They all took notice of the giant shadow looming over the island, causing them to look up and gasp as robots were coming out from below.<p>

The robots landed on the ground and were aiming their weapons at everyone, which made the children gasp and hide behind their parents. They heard an evil chuckle and looked up to see a bald headed man with an orange moustache riding a mobile vehicle.

"Good morning, Residents of Angel Island." The man said. "I am Dr. Robotnik. I've come here in search of seven magical gemstones known as the Chaos Emeralds and the all powerful Master Emerald which controls their power. Now if you would be so kind and point to me where they are then I'll take my leave."

"No!" Tikal exclaimed, glaring at him. "We were warned that you were coming here and we know that you're going to use the Emeralds for evil deeds! We will never tell you where they are!"

The rest of the Clan all yelled in support.

"Get off our home!"

"You're not welcome here!"

"Take your machines and never come back!"

Robotnik had a dark grin appear on his face. "I was hoping you'd all say that." He pushed a button his Egg Mobile and more robots appeared via teleportion, all weapons aimed. "Last chance to tell me the Emeralds locations."

"Never!"

Tikal, and most of the people who knew how to use Chakra, got into a fighting stance.

"In that case..." Robotnik turned to his robots. "Egg Fighters prepare to fire them in five...four...three...two..."

Robotnik was about to hit one but then saw something odd. He and everyone else could see water appear and was starting to swirl around them.

**"I suggest you take my people's advice and leave!"**

**Music Switch: Sonic Appears [Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]**

Robotnik growled in annoyance as he was staring at the water. "Who are you!?"

The water didn't say anything as it went to the ground and started to form into a figure, glowing green eyes that are glaring at him.

"Naruto..." Tikal whispered as she and the others had smiles on their faces.

"W-What the hell are you!" Robotnik asked, floating back a little.

**"That does not matter."** The creature, Naruto he heard from the girl, stated. **"All that matters right now is that you leave the island and never return!"**

**Music Ends**

"Sorry but I can't do that yet." Robotnik said. "For you see I need the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to power my robot army and take over the world! But first, I'm going to take over Angel Island and everyone here will become my new robots!" He grinned evilly as he looked into Tikal's direction.

"Starting with her!"

Even if no one could tell, Chaos Naruto's eyes were widened in shock as he turned to Tikal.** "Tikal, run!"**

Tikal screamed a little as one of the robots appeared behind her and grabbed her. Everyone went to try and take the robot off but green lights appeared around them. "NARUTO!" She screamed as she and the robot started to float upwards into the Flying Fortress.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?"** Chaos Naruto roared as a mouth suddenly appeared and opened up, showing sharp green teeth.

"I had her taken back to my Egg Carrier to have change into a robot, just like the others are going through right now! As of now she will become my new robotic slave!" Robotnik laughed evilly as he teleported away.

**"NO!"** Chaos-Naruto yelled out. He heard clicking sounds and looked at the robots to see them aiming their weapons at him. **"Everyone get back!"** He ordered as many people did as they were told.

The robots fired at him but the young King just stood still as they continued to fire ammo after ammo. They ran out and Chaos Naruto just looked at them, with a half-lidded expression, as bullets fell out of his body. The robots sweat dropped at that and in an instant water zoomed past them.

**BOOM!**

The robots exploded. Chaos Naruto looked up, glaring dangerously at the Egg Carrier. That bastard! How dare he come here thinking he can take the Emeralds! Not only that but he thinks he can take over the Island and turn his people into robots!? With Tikal being first!?

_**"Not happening!"**_ Chaos Naruto thought. He looked around to see more different kinds of robots appearing through teleportation and instead of the silver ones he killed these ones looked like bugs.

"Your Majesty!"

Naruto turned back to see the Knuckles Clan, looking at him with fire in their eyes.

"Go on and save the Heiress and the rest of the people!" One of them said. "We'll take care of them!"

**"Are you sure?"**

"Of course Your Majesty!" Another said. "You have trained us in Chakra Control for the past years preparing us for this! And thanks to you we were all able to create our own Jutsu after you taught us what our Elemental Affinity were!"

Here they all smirked.

"We are ready for this!"

Chaos Naruto looked at them and he could see the determined look on their faces, just like Tikal had earlier. He felt a small headache from some of his Shadow Clones disappearing and he saw that the rest of the Clans on the Island were fighting using their Chakra as well, and felt proud of them as they put their training to the test. He eye-smiled and nodded his head as wings appeared on his back and he took off flying to the Egg Carrier.

"ATTACK!" The Clan roared as they charged at the robots.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Egg Carrier<strong>

"Let go of me!" Tikal demanded as she struggled against the robot that was carrying her. She heard people's noises coming from a room and looked up, only to gasp in horror at the sight before her.

She saw many people, from young children to old adults, in prison cells, looking miserable. She could see in their eyes a that a few of them lost hope and decided to accept their fate, while others were struggling to get out of the prisons. She could hear the cries of the children and parents trying to tell them that everything was going to be okay. She continued surveying the room and saw an image on the wall which showed many of the prisoners being changed into robots.

It was then Tikal knew. She knew... that all of this was the work of a mad scientist. Robotnik was the definition of pure evil! She couldn't believe that there was someone like him to cause..._this_! Turning people into mindless machines...this is just awful!

"Hehehehe"

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tikal exclaimed, looking up and seeing the mad scientist with a grin on his face. "How could you do such a thing to these people!? Turning them into robots to do your evil bidding!"

"Please..." Robotnik scoffed. "When I take over the world, there's going to be people who will try to stand up to me. So I need to make sure that none of these fools would try to do something like that."

"Now I'm going to give a chance. Tell me where the Emeralds are and I'll let you go or I'll just turn you into my robot and make you tell me!"

"I'll never betray my people for someone like you!"

Robotnik glared at her. "Then you will-"

**POOF!**

**Music: So Scandalous [Catwoman: Motion Picture Soundtrack]**

Tikal disappeared from the robot's grasp and in her place was a log, which caused Robotnik's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"What!? WHERE IS SHE!?" He yelled.

"Here!" Tikal appeared behind one of the bug robots and kicked it away, causing it to hit the wall. She looked behind her and saw a few more coming her way. She charged to them and did a hand-sign.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared right next to her, shocking Robotnik and everyone else.

Tikal and her clone then jumped in the air doing a few flips and went in for a flying kick on a few robots that looked like Lady Bugs. After the kick, the robot lady bugs were sent crashing into a wall releasing a few Animals.

The two Tikal did a few back flips and their feet hit the wall as they jumped off of it and charged to the flying ones. They pulled their fists back and punched them into each other, making an explosin and releasing more Animals. The two landed on the ground before raising their hand up to the other robots.

**"Heaven's Justice!"**

Bolts of lightning appeared out nowhere and struck the rest of the robotic bugs, causing many people to cheer her on.

Robotnik grit his teeth in anger as he glared at the girl...well two of the same girl...who was glaring back at him. "Why you little!"

**BOOM!**

**Music Ends**

**"Tikal!"** A voice called out, causing everyone to turn to a hole in the wall.

"Naruto!" Both Tikal said happily. They looked at each other before the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Not you again!" Robotnik exclaimed as he teleported himself away, preparing to bring out his ultimate weapon.

**"Tikal..."** Chaos Naruto said softly as he came in and hugged her, bringing a blush on her face. **"I'm so glad you're safe."** He released her.** "I saw everything that was going on in here! You were amazing!"**

"Naruto..." Tikal smiled, happy to hear him praise her. The smile was gone however as a serious look appeared on her face and she turned to the people, who was staring at Naruto in shock, awe, and hope. "Naruto those people..."

**"I know."** Chaos Naruto nodded. He disappeared in a blue flash and the cages that the people were in are now open.

The people had bright smiles on their faces as they got out. They were free! They were finally free from the Mad Scientist! They were about to thank Chaos Naruto before he raised his hand, silencing them.

**"Everyone, I know that right now all of you are scared and confused...but don't worry, we will make sure each and everyone of you make it out alive!"**

"B-But..." A young girl's voice spoke up, getting Naruto's attention. "W-What about my mommy?" She asked. "That mean Man turned her into a roro...robi..."

**"Robot."** Chaos Naruto corrected as he eye smiled at her. **"And don't worry, your mother along with everyone else are safe and sound. I changed them back to their normal selves and are currently on my Island waiting for all of you."**

The girl and well everyone was staring at Naruto in a whole new light. This creature, who they don't know anything about, came to save them and now he changed their loves ones back to normal! And now he was offering them a place to stay? They each had bright smiles on their faces and was about to cheer this creature on before they felt the Fortress shake as if there was an earthquake.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled out, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

A screen appeared and on it was Dr. Robotnik and he was not happy. "I don't know who or what you are, but you caused me enough trouble already! I'm going to make sure you suffer for this!"

The screen disappeared.

The Egg Carrier shook again, and many people accept for Chaos Naruto fell on the ground. A clone appeared beside him.

**"Get them out of here!"** He ordered as the clone nodded it's head and held it's hand out. In a second everyone disappeared in blue flash.

"Naruto!"

Chaos-Naruto looked and saw Tikal staring at him. He could see the concern and worryness in her eyes.

**"Go...I'll be fine."**

Tikal stared at him and nodded her head. "Please be careful." She closed her eyes and she vanished in a twinkle of stars.

Chaos Naruto fist was clenched as he felt the Fortress shake once more, meaning it was now moving. He looks up at the ceiling before he crouched down and jumped all the way up, going through everything, and made it outside. He looked around, searching for Dr. Robotnik to make that bastard pay for what he's done to the people and Animals. He soon heard something mechanical move behind him.

**Music: Egg Emperor [Sonic Heroes]**

Chaos Naruto slowly turns around and saw a large robot. It was dirty green and red. It had a shield in it's left hand and a spear of some sort on his right hand. He looked in the center and could see Robotnik was in there.

"Prepare to meet your maker, boy! Egg Emperor attack!"

Chaos Naruto glared at the giant robot before him as it began to move. He watched as Egg Emperor charged at him with it's spear aiming at where his heart is.

He side-stepped and grabbed the spear with one hand, tossing him to the side. Egg Emperor got back up and was about to charge again but Chaos-Naruto appeared in front of him.

It raised it's shield to block the incoming punch, and it pushed the robot back a few. It looked at it's shield and could see cracks were on it.

**"Hey."** Chaos-Naruto called out, getting Robotnik's attention.** "I thought you said I was going to meet my maker...and seriously? Egg Emperor? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard for a robot. But I can see why you would have 'egg' in it, seeing how you look like an egg yourself, Dr. Eggman!"**

"My name is not Dr. Eggman!" Robotnik roared in anger. How dare this little punk call him such a name and insult his robots name as well! How dare he! "It's Dr. Ivo Robotnik you damn brat!"

Egg Emperor charged at Chaos Naruto again and was striking him with it's spear. Every blow he tried to land the water brat would always dodge and block it. Chaos Naruto grabbed it once more and he threw him in the air. He teleported in a blue flash.

"Where did-!"

**POW!**

Chaos Naruto appeared again and punched Egg Emperor in the core, where Robotnik was, sending it flying again. He appeared above Egg Emperor and kicked it on it's back sending crashing down on the Egg Carrier.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Robotnik demanded.

Egg Emperor got back up and looked to the sky, seeing the wings on Chaos Naruto, as he stood there looking down at him with his arms crossed. Robotnik growled in anger and annoyance, as he the boy looked like he was smirking at him. This little brat is really starting to get on his nerves right now! And it was time to bring him down for good!

"FIRE ALL MISSILES!"

Egg Emperor launched a barrage of missiles at Chaos-Naruto, who only raised an eyebrow and what would be...amusement? He flew off with the missiles following right behind him.

Robotnik grinned evilly as he thought that the boy could escape from his missiles. He was done for! And after he's finished he'll return to Angel Island to steal the Emeralds, take over the island, and then the whole world!

**"Eggman!"** Chaos Naruto shouted from behind him Egg Emperor, getting a shock gasp from the scientist as he turned around to face the King**. "I think those belong to you."** He pointed up, causing Egg Emperor to look up and it's eyes widen comically as the missiles were coming to him.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**Music Ends**

The missiles hit Egg Emperor and large explosions could be seen from a far distance even from the island as many people could see it.

Smoke was in the air as Robotnik tried to crawl out of the now destroyed Egg Emperor. He coughed the smoke out of his mouth with his eyes closed. He was about to crawl forward if not for the punch that connected to his face, which made him skid across his Egg Carrier, before he stopped. He looked up amd saw the glowing green eyes that stared down at him.

"W-Who are you? What are you!?" Robotnik demanded.

Chaos Naruto glared down at him, before he returned back to his original form, shocking Robotnik into disbelief that it was an 11 year old kid!

Naruto slowly walked up to Robotnik and grabbed him by his collar pulling his face close to his, staring directly into his eyes. "My name is Naruto Mizukami! I'm the King of Angel Island that protects it from scum like you as it's Guardian God!"

Robotnik's eyes widened once more. This brat is thequipped Islands King!?...wait...did this brat just say...Guardian God? He had read that on the island there was God that lived on the island that was the protector of the Master Emerald.

It was also said that the God was also called 'God of Destruction' because this God let it's anger consume him and he nearly killed everyone on Angel Island. This God was called...Chaos...

"Wait...are you telling me that..._you're_ Chaos!?" Robotnik asked in disbelief. "I don't believe this! There's no way in hell that a brat like you could be Chaos!"

"I'm his successor." Naruto stated.

"What!? Chaos chose a successor!?" Robotnik asked with his eyes widened. "No! I will never accept being defeated by a child! I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world! I've created an army of robots who will do anything I say! It was suppose to be a simple mission! Find the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, take over Angel Island and turn the citizens into my robotic slaves, and then rule the world! Not being defeated by a kid is not my list!"

**POW!**

Naruto punched Robotnik in the face, sending him to the floor. He saw blood gushing out of his nose, meaning that's broken and he had a dark look on his face.

**Music: His World: E3 Version [Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)]**

"You may be a genius with an army of robots at your beck and call," He started coldly. "But you aren't going against just a normal child. You're going up against an all-powerful and equally inventive Guardian God! I am the successor of Chaos, and you will not take what is not yours! The Emeralds and Angel Island belongs to no one, Fat Ass!"

Not only did this brat insult him, but also has the gall to claim to be an inventor and the successor of Chaos, the God of Destruction!

"How dare you!?" Robotnik shouted. "When I get my hands on the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, I will use their power to claim the world as my own Empire, and to destroy those who would oppose me!" He pushed a button on his metal arm and robots appeared aiming their weapons.

"Robots, attack that brat!"

All of the robots opened fired which made Naruto look at them with blank expressions before he shook his head. "I'd love to stay and play but I really don't have time."

He jumped up in the air and his eyes glowed green as a grin appeared on his face. The tattoos from earlier appeared, but they were aqua blue and glowing brightly.

**"Chaos..."** Here he spun around really fast. As he did this, the water from below began to rise around the Egg Carrier. It was starting to spin around along with Naruto and then it happened. **"WATER TORNADO"**

The water rose, covering the whole Egg Carrier, and it was spinning really fast as it formed a tornado made out of water.

The Egg Carrier was moving inside it and it began to spin along with the tornado really fast, damging it from both outside and inside. Robotnik was trying his hardest to hang on and not let go...and to not barf. He was looking up to see that Naruto was nowhere seen. He looked to the swirling water tornado and could see that glowing green eyes was looking right at him and he could see sharp green teeth appear in it and it was forming a grin.

**"Sayanora Dr. Eggman!"**

The tornado blew the Egg Carrier out and it was sent flying across the ocean away from the Island.

"IT'S DR. ROBOTNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" Robotnik, now named Eggman, exclaimed as the Egg Carrier landed in the ocean showing off a giant splash.

The water tornado slowly started spinning and it went back to the ocean as Naruto was standing in the sky, wings on his back, looking off to where the Egg Carrier flew off, whistling in amusement.

"And stay out you Fat Bastard!" He told him as he flew off back to the Island with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chao Garden<strong>

**Music: Normal Chao Garden [Sonic Adventure 2]**

At one of the many Chao Gardens hidden on the island, all of the Chao were gathered together as they stared at a 12 year old girl. The Chao looked at each other before they looked backed as they heard her groaning.

The girl has blond hair in a tuft of bangs. She wore a pink leotard that hugged her growing figure. The most amazing thing is that even though her right arm is flesh, bone and full of blood, her left arm isn't. It was now mechanical. The same goes for both her legs.

She slowly opened her eyes, showing they are green, but covered it with her right hand as she felt the sun hit her face. She sat up and shook her head.

"Mah head..." She groaned once more and put her hand to her and rubbed it gently. But she stopped as she realized something. She slowly looks down at her left and gasped in horror. "M...Mah left arm!" She looks down and saw her legs making her eyes widen. "M-M-Mah legs too!?"

The girl stood up only to fall on her knees. She couldn't help but stare at her arm and legs with horror in her eyes. What the hell happened to them!? Why were they now mechanical!? How did this...her eyes widened.

"Ah remember now!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**Earlier**

**Egg Carrier**

The girl, Bunnie, didn't know how it happened. One moment she was walking through a forest now she was inside a tube of some sort. She looked around and saw there were others in the tube as well and they were trying to get out.

She looked around and saw a few robots were behind a bunch of computers. She then struggled to break out along with the others.

"Hey! Ya damn trash bots! Let me out!" Bunnie demanded.

The robots didn't say anything and soon began to hear screams next to her. She turned and her eyes were widened in fear as she saw the humans getting transformed into robots. Each one of them getting slowly changed until she was the last one. She looked down at her legs and she screamed as they were starting to transform and change. She looks at her left arm and it was changing as well so she raised her right arm to keep it from changing. She didn't want it to end! Not like this! She still has so much to live for!

"HELP ME!"

**CRASH!**

Bunnie didn't what happened after hearing the crash, she heard a bunch of robots getting smashed and broken apart. She heard the tube she was in smash and she could feel that the transformation stop. She was about to fall to the ground but felt someone catch. Her vision was getting dark and all she could make of her savior was that it was a male with aqua bue hair. She looked and was staring at his cool emerald eyes.

"Who...are you?" Bunnie asked.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he smiled warmly at her. "Naruto Mizukami at your service!"

Bunnie was going to say something else but didn't as she felt her conciousness beginning to fade.

***Flashback End***

* * *

><p>"Naruto...Mizukami huh?"<p>

Bunnie felt a blush appear on her face as she remembered seeing that handsome face of his.

"Chao..."

Bunnie blinked and looked up, seeing a bunch of little blue creatures staring at her curiously. A wide smile appeared on her face as more came. "Oh...mah...STARS!" She gently grabbed one and hugged it as the little creature returned the affection. "Ya'll are the cutest little things Ah've ever seen!"

She felt something poke her head and turned to it, seeing one of the creatures grabbed right arm and another one for her left. The Chao were gently and carefully helping the poor girl up which she did but felt her legs shaking. She took a deep breath and stood up.

The Chao smiled happily as they started to drag Bunnie somewhere into the forest. After a minute or two of walking, Bunnie and the Chao were starting to hear noises. It sounded like...people were cheering? The cheering was starting to get louder and louder.

The Chao continued to lead Bunnie out of the forest and into a village. She stopped walking and her eyes were wide with surprise.

**Music: Number One [Sonic R]**

There was party going on and many people were all celebrating. She took notice that some of the people were the ones from the Egg Carrier and others she didn't know, seeing them in tribal uniform. She also seen the people who were transformed into robots, looked human again and they had bright smiles on their faces.

They were crying tears of joy as they went to their families and hugged them.

"What in the hay is going on?"

"All hail King Naruto!" One of the people cheered, causing Bunnie's eyes to widen.

"Naruto!" Bunnie smiled happily before her expression became dumbfounded as she recalled the last bit. "Wait...he's a King!?"

"Whoa guys chill out!" A familiar voice laughed a little, which caught Bunnie's attention.

"Is that..." She looked ahead and saw a sight of aqua blue hair and an all too familiar handsome face, causing her blush to return. She started to run to his direction. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel proud about everyone on the Island. Each and everyone of them fought bravely and non of them died or injured.

After he returned to the island the prisoners rushed to him and began to chant his name, cheering for him. A moment later, they put Naruto when he saw Tikal running to him with her arms wide open and tackled him to the ground. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush and have a goofy smile on his face.

Afterwards, Naruto laid down the law with his new people and they agreed to it. A party was then broken out as everyone was celebrating on their first battle and rescuing people from Robotn-no, from Eggman.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Tikal wasn't there. He already knew where she was, in the Chao Garden taking care of that newborn Chao. He was about to go and check on her but...

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto blinked as he heard someone call out his name. He looked and saw someone that looked really familiar to him. His eyes widen and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey! You're finally awake!" He ran to her. "How do you feel?"

"Well..." The girl showed Naruto her arm and legs mking him flinch.

"Oh...sorry." Naruto looked down sadly. "After you was unconscious, I tried to make it so that way your limbs can be returned to normal just like with everyone else, who changed...but whatever Egg Face did to you, he made it so that your limbs can be stuck like this. I'm really sorr-" He stopped as the girl kissed him on the cheek, making a blush appear on his face.

"Don't worry about it." The girl waved her hand. "All that matters is that you saved mah life Sugah."

"It was the right thing to do..." Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah! I never got your name."

The girl giggled. "It's Bunnie." Here she brought her face close to his, a seductive smile on her face. "It's very nice to meet you Sugah Naru." She winked to him causing Naruto to blush deeply.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hero Garden<strong>

**Music: Hero Garden [Sonic Adventure 2]**

Tikal was playing with the baby blue Chao that hatched earlier but soon stopped as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Chao?" The blue Chao asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tikal was silent before she stared down at the Chao in her hands. "I don't know why...but I feel like punishing Naruto right now."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue II: Fin<strong>


	3. South Island adventure! Green Hill Zone!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden<strong>

**Tatta hitotsu no koto ga ima wo mayowaseterun da**

The opening scene starts off with Naruto opening his eyes as he stood on top of the Master Emerald with a serious expression on his face.

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa **

The wind starts to blow in his face as it blew his hair back. He closed his eyes again and looked up to the sky with a smirk on his face.

**(instruments playing)**

The camera zooms up to the sky and soon water starts to come out and form the title:

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Toomawari suru tabi ni mietekita koto moatte**

Naruto is seen jumping from tree to tree branch before he launched himself in the air with a bright smile on his face.

**Hayakutsuku koto ga subete to boku ni wa omoenakatta **

Tikal appears in a field of flowers, smiling at the readers as she held onto a baby Chao. Then Bunnie appears smiling and waving at them.

**Machigatta koto ga itsuka kimi wo sukuu kara **

Naruto, in his Chaos Form, is flying across the sky. The wings that were sprouted soon disappeared and he was free falling to the ground as he did a few tricks in the air.

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa **

The Chao, in the Chao Garden, appears in front of the camera along with the Animals there. The scene then changes to show the Altar of the Emeralds, where the Master Emerald is shown glowing brightly.

**Issai no jounetsu ga kakikesare sou na toki ni wa**

An eight year old Naruto is seen running away from the Hidden Lead Village, with tears falling from his eyes. He soon started to change into his appearance after he and Chaos first met and fused together. Then he changed into his current appearance with a serious expression as he transformed into his Chaos Form.

**Itsudatte kimi no koe ga kono kurayami wo kirisaite kureteru **

Chaos-Naruto is seen fighting off a bunch of Badniks. Tikal is shown fighting alongside him as well as Bunnie. The scene changes back to Chaos-Naruto as he turned to Dr. Robotnik who was grinning evilly down at him.

**Itsuka sonna kotoba ga boku no mono ni narimasu you ni **

The next scene shows, Chaos-Naruto fighting off Robotnik while he was in one of his inventions. Chaos-Naruto charged at the giant mech as he held his hand out and the Water-Style: Rasengan appears in his hand.

Chaos-Naruto jumps up and launched himself at Robotnik as his Rasengan covered the camera.

**Sou narimasu you ni**

Angel Island appears as the camera zooms in on it all the while scenes from Naruto's time on the Island appears. It then shows Naruto flying off to South Island with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding his body as a bright glow erupted from him and it covers the camera.

The scene ends with Naruto sitting on a throne, with a crown on his head, Tikal by his left and Bunnie on his right as a Chao was sitting Naruto's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Mushroom Hill Zone (Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles)-<strong>

"So let me see if Ah got this right Sugah," Bunnie started as she and Naruto walked alone in Mushroom Hill Zone.

A week had passed since the battle with Dr. Eggman and the prisoners were now enjoying their freedom. Bunnie was now living in a hut and went out to get some fresh air. When she did, she saw Naruto walking around waving to people and smiling happily. She quickly ran up to him and the two started to have a conversation, wanting to know more about him. Naruto soon told her everything about Angel Island, and she was shocked.

"You're telling me that there's a giant Emerald on the Island and because of it's powers, it's the reason why Angel Island is floating in the sky right now?" Bunnie asked.

"Yup." Naruto nodded, putting his hands behind his head, smirking. "It shows the Master Emerald is really that powerful. Which is way I protect it and the Chaos Emeralds from people like Fat Ass."

Bunnie put a robot hand in her mouth to try and stop the giggling. "Sho' nuff." She looked at him. "By the way..."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Ah still can't that you're a Guardian God!" Bunnie exclaimed as Naruto almost tripped. "Ah mean, Ah never knew someone young as you is a God and a Prince! You must take your position very serious."

"Of course I do." Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face. "The Island, the people, the Chao and Animals. I care and love them as if they were my family, and they feel the same way as well."

The two then heard laughter from above them and looked up to see young children jumping on the giant mushrooms.

"Just look at them. Seeing the children's smiling faces as they play with each other. This island is truly a paradise for everyone."

"Ah see." Bunnie smiled at seeing the children play happily. She turned to Naruto with a curious look on her face. "So where are your parents?"

**-Music Stops-**

All was silent as Naruto stopped walking. Bunnie looked to him and saw that he was looking down as his hair shadowed his eyes. The half robot girl looked worried, thinking that she might've brought up an awful past and that his parents were dead.

"Ah'm sorry Sugah. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, you just don't know." Naruto said as he grit his teeth in anger, making Bunnie question if his parents wasn't dead but instead if something happened between them.

"Did...did something happen between y'all?" Bunnie asked, having a bad feeling in her gut, about what she was about to hear.

Naruto looked at her and he could see the concern in her eyes. He took a deep breath to get rid of the anger he had for his former parents. He nodded his head and started to tell his life to his new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Egg Carrier)<strong>

**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**

Out in the middle of the ocean is the destroyed Egg Carrier. Many worker bots were outside trying to repair the Fortress. Inside the Egg Carrier, at the Captain's room, sat Robotnik in his chair as he glared angrily at the image of Chaos-Naruto on his monitor.

A week after that battle, Robotnik has been planning on how to get rid of the so-called 'Guardian God'. That little brat has ruined everything! First he stopped him in his plans to get the Emeralds and the Island under his control, then he freed all of his Roboticized slaves and turned them back to normal, and finally, he destroyed his precious Egg Carrier and made a fool of himself! He swore to find a way to get the brat under his thumb and have him do his bidding, but after doing some more research on Chaos, he discovered that the God of Destruction looks exactly like Chaos-Naruto!

And that meant that he was actually dealing with Chaos' Successor! Well no matter! Even if that brat is a God he will find a way to kill him! Now the question is...how is he going to locate the Chaos Emeralds? He knows that the Master Emerald is still on Angel Island, but when he sent his spy camera on the island, he discovered that the Seven Emeralds were not with the Master Emerald or anywhere on the island! He then came with a conclusion.

"Naruto Mizukami must've hid the Chaos Emeralds somewhere else." Robotnik thought to himself. "The question is however, where exactly are they?"

**"Dr. Robotnik."** Robotnik turned his head and saw one of his SWATBots next to him.

"What is it?"

"**We believe we know where the Chaos Emeralds are located."** Ths SWATBot said, causing Robotnik's eyes to widen.

"You have!?" The fat scientist grabbed his robot by the shoulders.

**"We believe that the Emeralds are located in a place called 'Special Zone'."** The SWATBot explained, which made Robotnik raise an eyebrow. "**Naruto Mizukami knew of the enemies who would come and take the Emeralds, so he had them locked away into another Zone and we have no way on how to get there."**

"Special Zone you say?" Robotnik had a grin on his face. "I think I just might know how to get there. What is the closest Island ahead of us?"

**"It is one of the Lost Islands known as South Island, 100 KM away, Dr. Robotnik."** SWATBot answered, earning an even more dark and sinister grin from Robotnik.

**-Music: [Event] Dr. Eggman Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"Hahahahaha! Excellent! Prepare the Badniks and the Capsules! It's time for Emerald Hunting Season and to gather some new slaves!"

"Yes sir." The SWATBot walked away, leaving Robotnik alone in his chambers.

"Soon...very soon Naruto Mizukami. The Emeralds will be in my grasp and I will kill you with their powers." Robotnik swore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mushroom Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

Back in Mushroom Hill Zone, Bunnie was hugging Naruto as tears were leaking out of her eyes. Naruto had told her everything about his life back in the Leaf Village and how everyone, except for a few, including his family treated him like he was garbage.

Bunnie had never heard of such a sad and horrible story before in her life and she just couldn't but cry for Naruto. She couldn't believe that his family and an entire Village would do such a thing to Naruto! And those spoiled little bitches! How dare they bully Naruto and make him miserable! If she ever meet them one day, she will slap those two with her metallic arm so hard that their teeth will come out!

Then there were _them_, his _parents_! They've been helping with the abuse that Naruto suffered throughout his childhood! They also had the nerve to disown him on His birthday! Those people...they didn't deserve to have someone like Naruto as their son! And there was no way in hell she would forgive them!

"Bunnie..." Naruto whispered as he hugged the girl with one arm, which made her tighten the hug she was giving him.

"A...Ah'm so terribly sorry Sugah." Bunnie sobbed. "Ah shouldn't have brought up something like this."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Naruto said softly, making Bunnie shake her head as she looked him in the eyes.

"It's not okay Sugah!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Those people caused you so much pain...they hurt you, lgnored and abandoned you! They don't deserve to have someone as special as you!" She pulled him back into a hug. "If Ah ever see them, Ah'm going to make them pay."

Naruto stared at the girl and felt touched by her words. Even though they known each other for a week, the two became fast friends and she was now one his few precious people. There was still some part of him that felt bad for not saving her in time and causing her limbs to be Roboticized.

But in the end it was somewhat good. Thanks to her metallic arm she was able to lift stuff with just one hand! Not only but she could also jump higher and he was surprised when he discovered that the girl knew Martial Arts. She was however still getting use to her new metal arm and legs, so Naruto suggested that she should train more, which she happily acknowledged. He was also going to teach her Chakra Control, but she kindly declined saying she didn't want too know that kind of stuff, which made him accept her decision.

He could feel a smile slowly form on his face. He slowly hug her in return and closed his eyes in comfort.

"Thank you Bunnie." Naruto whispered.

"No problem Sugah-Naru." Bunnie whispered back.

**-Music Stop-**

Nauto was about to say something else but stopped when he felt something was wrong. His eyes were snapped opened in alarm and he quickly stood up, surprising Bunnie.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble." Naruto said in a serious tone. "I'll see you later Bunnie."

"Wait Sugah let mah-"

**FLASH!**

Naruto disappeared in a blue flash before Bunnie could finish her sentence.

"Come with you..." Bunnie sighed and felt a smile appear on her face. "Good luck Sugah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal was in her and Naruto's house, cleaning it with the Chao helping her. After the battle with Robotnik on Angel Island, Naruto introduced her to this girl that he saved. She would've said greeted her if not for the fact that Bunnie, wasn't clinging on her fiance's arm.

She was annoyed by the contact and was putting up a 'smile' to ignore it, except that she was covered in a light orange aura. Bunnie noticed it and started to tease Naruto by licking his neck, which made the aura increase and Naruto scared.

After Bunnie left, Tikal decided that her fiance need to be punished. So she pulled on his cheek really hard and told him that he wasn't going to have her special Ramen for a week, which made the young Water God cry and apologize non-stop. And he still do it when no one was looking...poor bastard.

It was then that when Bunnie and Tikal met again the next day, without Naruto no where seen, Bunnie declared Tikal as her love rival, which she gladly accepted. But, even though they were love rivals they also became best friends really fast.

A sudden flash interrupted Tikal in her thoughts. She and the Chao looked at each other and went outside to see Naruto, with a serious expression on his face, walking up to the Master Emerald. She told the Chao to stay in the house and ran out, walking next to Naruto.

"Naru?"

"There's something happening somewhere." Naruto answered as he and Tikal were in front of the Master Emerald.

Inside the Emerald, it looked like a video. It showed Dr. Robotnik and his robots going on an island. Afterwards, it showed him capturing people and Animals and putting them inside those Capsules, making Naruto and Tikal's eyes widened in shock.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Tikal gasped as Naruto grit his teeth. Soon they heard him talking and he ordering the robots to check the rest of the island for anymore people and put them in the Capsules, while he will look for a way to enter the Special Zone and grab the Chaos Emeralds, shocking Tikal even more and making Naruto glare angrily at him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "He knows where the Emeralds are hidden!"

"But how...?"

"Those spy camera I keep finding on the island and destroying them. He must've sent them to look for where the Emeralds are." Naruto said.

"So then where is he?" Tikal asked.

"On South Island." Naruto answered, as wings appeared on his back.

The young Prince knows all about the Lost Islands after reading a couple of books. Apparently Angel Island was a...very large country. However, during Chaos' rampage, he split the country in 3 islands. One is South Island, Westside Island, and finally Angel Island, the one he and everyone else is on. So Naruto made it his mission to find the other islands and make them become part of Angel Island with the help of the Chaos Emeralds.

Naruto also learned something important about South Island but he forgot what it was since he...more or less fell asleep.

"Looks like I'll be away for a while." He was about to do a Hand-Sign but stopped when he felt Tikal grab his hand.

"Wait a second. I have something to give you." Tikal said, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"What is-" He was interrupted as Tikal rushed to him and kissed him on his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck and a blush on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before he slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss her back, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. He could feel Tikal licking his lips, asking him to explore, which he did, and she started to explore his mouth with her tongue. Naruto started to do the same thing and he explore her mouth as well, getting a moan from the girl.

The two of them pulled away, both with blushes on their faces. Tikal smiled, seeing hearts appear around Naruto, as she took a few steps back and giggled.

"Promise that you'll come back to me." Tikal said as Naruto nodded dumbly before he shook his head.

"Promise." Naruto nodded as he did a hand-sign, which made 2 Chaos-Narutos appear. The real one took off in the air.

_"Be careful."_ Tikal thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R)-<strong>

Naruto is seen flying across the air at high speed. His eyes were focused on the mission ahead of him as he heads straight to South Island. This will be the first time that he goes to a whole new island and explore a lot of things. But that will come after he defeats Eggman and send his toys away and save the people.

He moved faster and already went past the destroyed Egg Carrier, leaving off a tidal wave, which swallowed the Egg Carrier whole and washed away the robots that were repairing it, causing a smirk to appear on the aqua head's face.

The smirk disappeared however as he narrowed his eyes and could see South Island dead ahead. His wings were spread open as he slowed down and stopped flying, staring down at the island.

**-Music Stops-**

"There it is." Naruto muttered. "Time to scramble Eggman." He closed his eyes and his wings disappeared. He dived all the way down to the ground and could feel the wind hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was close to land, seeing the soft green grass. He did a back flip and landed on the grass.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he stared at the green grass. He then stood up and took a look around before his eyes widen in awe.

"Whoa..." He whispered.

**-Music: Green Hill Zone~White World (Sonic Generations)-**

This Zone is much more peaceful and natural compared to some of the other Zones back on Angel Island. He could see the Zone have sharp hills, green forests and waterfalls on other side of a bright lake. It also include tall palm trees, bright moving flowers, hard pointed bushes and different types of totem poles with several facial expressions, which made Naruto raise a comical eyebrow as if wandering they were alive or not.

There are also bright blue uncanny blocks set along the paths. The ground of the zone is covered in green grass and the landmass itself is covered in checkerboard patterns in different shades of brown.

There were also loops and there are also several log bridges, which have waterfalls below them, stretching over gaps on the paths.

"This must be Green Hill Zone..." Naruto said, taking in the sights and smiling. "This Zone...it looks really beautiful." He heard something buzzing above him. He looked up and saw it was a Buzz Bomber.

It seemed to have spotted him and it frowned, aiming it's stinger at him, making Naruto raise an eyebrow in amusement. The Buzz Bomber then fired a laser at Naruto, but he only tilt his head to the side and the laser hit the grass.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked the Badnik as it only sweat dropped. He shook his head and sliced the Badnik in half, destroying it and releasing a small Animal, which was a piglet.

Naruto watched as the piglet waved to him and left, leaving the Prince to smile at seeing it free. The smiled turned into a frown as Naruto saw other Badniks, making him crack his neck and knuckles.

"It's butt-kicking time!"

**-Music: Green Hill Zone~Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

Naruto then started to run fast, crossing over a bridge and see two Choppers flying out of the wated and across the bridge slowly. Naruto kicked them on the bridge, destroying them and releasing the Animals as they ran away. He crossed over the bridge and back to land. He saw Moto Bug in front of him and they seem to notice him as they charged at him.

Naruto grinned at them as he grabbed the two of them, while still running, and held onto them. There was a Crabmeat ahead of him and he threw a Moto Bug at it, destroying both of them at fhe same time. He saw a yellow spring and jumped on it as it pushed him high in the air. A Buz Bomber was below him and he threw the last Moto Bug at it.

He landed and dashed forward seeing that there was a large loop. He ran faster and faster, which made him look like a blur. Naruto grinned in excitement as he started to go up the loop, but he didn't slow down and kept moving till he made it over the other side.

"YEAH!" He cheered as he jumped over a rock.

The Water God looked to the wall and saw a Newtron appearing before he passed it and it exploded. Naruto a whole bunch of Badniks ahead along with a water fall beside them, making him grin.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto moved his hand to the water fall and swiped it to the side.

The Badniks looked to their left and saw a giant claw made of water come out and destroyed them. Naruto smirked at his work and jumped on another spring. He looked and saw he was heading towards another spring so he flipped and land his feet on it.

The spring bounced Naruto to the next one and that spring landed him on the ground as he ran forward.

Naruto stopped for a few as he looked at a floating Gold Ring. "What the heck?" He was confused as hell and took a look around, noticing that Green Hill Zone is full of'em!

"How the hell did I not notice this!?" He reached to touch one and when he did it disappeared and it made a sound.

Naruto didn't know why that happened but for some reason he could feel that the ring was inside his body and was important. In fact, he remembered reading something about South Island being filled with Gold Rings in every Zone. He also read that if someone collects 50 Rings then something was suppose to happen.

So he decided to just collect the rings and find out what would happen. He a had job to do and that job is stopping Dr. Egg Face's schemes. So he went ahead and collected every ring while ignoring the sounds it made.

While doing so he ran to a bunch of Badniks, destroying them and setting the Animals free. He soon found himself inside a cave and he could see grind rails ahead. He jumped up in the air and a surf board made of dense water appeared under his feet.

The board landed on the rail and it began to ride on the rail as sparks are seen flying from the board. The board traveled down and kept going straight before it went straight again. Naruto heard something move in the ocean below. He looked behind him and saw a GIANT Chopper appear chasing him and destroying the rails behind Naruto.

"Whoa! That's a big one!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked forth again and the rail was going all the way up. "Bring it on big guy!" The board went up and the giant Chopper followed up before falling back to the ocean. He could sunlight and the no more rails.

When Naruto was out of the cave and into the air, his water board disappeared. He looked down and saw the giant Chopper splash out of the water, it's mouth wide open ready to take eat Naruto whole. However, the aqua head grinned and dived into the Chopper's mouth causing it's eyes to widened comically.

In the next second, Naruto jumped out of the Chopper's mouth, breaking the teeth in the process, with a whole bunch of Animals in his arms. The giant Chopper then exploded to bits in the sky and Naruto landed on the ground and ran down a ramp. He stopped and looked down at the Animals, smiling at them.

"Are you okay little guys?" He asked them. The Animals smiled up at him and nodded their heads. They all hugged him and ran off. He looked and saw there was a gap. He walked to the edge of a cliff and looked down, seeing spikes below them. He ran and jumped on a moving platform, before jumping off and landing on top of a small loop.

Naruto then saw something that made him sweat drop in disbelief. It was a sign post that had the picture of Eggman on it. "Is he for real?" He jumped off the loop and walked to the post staring at him. A vein appeared on his head as he took the post out of the ground and threw it in the ocean.

"Fat Bastard got nerve doing something like that."

Naruto looked in the sky and speak of the devil...Robotnik was in his Egg Mobile probably looking for a way to get to the Special Zone and he could see the annoyed look on his face, making the Guardian God grin. Looks like he can't find a way to enter the Special Zone. The Star Post here are different then from the ones on Angel Island and they can't be used to enter the Special Zone. What a dumbass! He went into the ocean and silently went up to him.

"Where the hell is it!?" Robotnik demanded. "The entrance to the Special Zone should be around here somewhere! So why can't I find it!?" He was unaware that a certain someone was behind him.

In fact, the same someone turned to the readers and waved to them while eye smiling.

Robotnik was about to blow a gasket at not finding the entrance and was about to say more but felt someone tap his shoulder. Just when he turned around a fist met his face. He crashed into the ground while in his Egg Mobile.

**"What's up Eggman?"**

Robotnik's eyes widened in shock and anger. He looked up and saw Chaos-Naruto was standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Naruto!" He exclaimed as he moved his Egg Mobile back to the sky and glared down at the Water God.

**"I know why you're here Eggman."** Chaos-Naruto stated. **"You're trying to find a way to enter the Special Zone and take the Chaos Emeralds. Sorry but I can't let that happen."**

"We'll see about that Brat!" Robotnik exclaimed. "And for the last time, my name...is. DR. ROBOTNIK!" He pushed a button in his Egg Mobile. The bottom hatched opened up and a giant Wrecking Ball came out.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Robotnik moved his Egg Mobile to Chaos-Naruto and watched as the giant ball started to swing back then forth before it moved at Naruto. The water creature jumped out of the way as it slammed to the ground, causing a crater to be formed. Robotnik moved again causing the ball to follow it's movements and continied to attack Chaos-Naruto.

The young Prince couldn't help bit shake his head at the Doctor's attempt to attack him. He seriously thinks that a giant Wrecking Ball can kill him? He jumped to a floating platform to dodge the ball. He pulled his fist back and charged at the Egg Mobile, punching it and causing it to spin around.

"Little Brat!" Robotnik pushed a button again and two more Wrecking Balls came out, making Chaos-Naruto raise a brow in amusement as he chuckled.

Robotnik gave a battle cry as he charged at Chaos-Naruto and began to attack him. He ended up becoming angry as the Water God just dodged and jumped away from the balls. Hell, he even saw the kid yawn. He _yawns_ at him!? How dare he!

**"Okay I'm bored."** Chaos-Naruto said as he raised his arm up amd stopped a ball from hitting him. He then grabbed a chain and pulled on it, breaking one of the balls off the Egg Mobile.

"What!?" Robotnik exclaimed as Chaos-Naruto started to spin the ball.

**"Here's your ball back!"** Chaos-Naruto threw the Wrecking Ball at the Egg Mobile, landing a dorect hit. He grabbed the other two balls chains and pulled them off the Egg Mobile. He slammed one to Robotnik's left side and the other to his right, damaging the Egg Mobile. He dropped the two Wrecking Balls.

"Why you-!" Robotnik was cut off as Chaos-Naruto kicked one of his Wrecking Balls really hard and it his Egg Mobile in the center.

Chaos-Naruto watched as the Egg Mobile was causing small explosions before a large one erupted from it and it was sent flying as Robotnik's cries can be heard.

**-Music: Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

**"Hmph."** Chaos-Naruto returned to normal, showing a grin was formed on his face. He heard some noises and turned to it, seeing a large Capsule. The cries were the people and Animals that were inside the Capsule.

Naruto ran to it and jumped to the top of it, pushing a large button down, and causing the Capsule to explode open. Naruto looked down and saw people and the little Animals leave the Capsules, all of them cheering in happiness.

"Hooray!" A little girl cheered as she jumped out. "We're free Cheese!"

"Chao!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the little blue creature. "Chao?" He hung on top of the Capsule upside down and was face to face with a normal looking Chao, that had a red bow tie.

Next to it was a little 4 year old girl. She has long cream colored hair with bangs framing her face and the tips being orange colored. She wore a orange sundress with a blue bow on it and wore orange yellow sneakers. She has caramel eyes.

"Oh!" The little girl gasped in shock. "Are you the one who saved us Mr?"

"Yup!" Naruto jumped off the Capsule and turned to the little girl and Chao.

"Chao Chao!" The Chao went to Naruto and hugged his head, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Hi there little buddy." Naruto stroke it's head causing a heart to appear above it.

"Aww, he likes you." The little girl said causing Naruto to nod.

"Sure does. By the way, I'm Naruto Mizukami. What's your name little one?"

"My name is Cream sir." Cream introduced herself as she bowed to him. "Thank you for saving us."

"Well," Naruto started with a warm smile, "Aren't you such a sweet little girl?" He turned to the Chao. "And your Chao friend looks to be very well raised. You've even put a little bow tie on him so that you could tell him apart, how neat. What's the little guy's name?"

Cream blushed a heavenly pink at the 'sweet little girl' comment before regaining her composure. "His name is Cheese, Mr. Naruto sir,"

"Just call me Naruto, Cream." Naruto smiled at the young girl's sweet innocence. "And Cheese huh? That's a really nice name. I also like your bow tie."

"Chao!" Cheese cheered as he hug Naruto once more causing the Prince and young child to laugh.

"Now Cream." Naruto spoke up. "I think it's time I took you to your parents. Where are they?"

Cream looked down sadly and had tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know. That mean man attacked our home and took my Mama somewhere else, leaving me inside that Capsule."

"...What about your father?"

"I don't have a father. He died when I was really little. It's just me and Mama."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as his Killing Intent was leaking in the air. Eggman attacked her home and had the balls to separate a child from her parent! Even though her father died, Cream still has her mother and she's the only thing Cream has left! He is so going to have a_ talk_ with Eggman when he finds him. Cream's mother better be alive cause if she isn't then he's going to tak Eggman and rip his...

"U-Um...Naruto?" Cream stuttered, getting Naruto's attention as his K.I disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the girl's head, getting an adorable pout from her. He went to her eye level. "And don't worry Cream, I'll go find your mother and bring her to you."

"You will!?" Cream asked in happiness.

Naruto nodded and held his pinky out to her. "I promise." Cream held her pinky out and they did a pinky promise. He stood back up and did a Hand-Sign. **"Water Clone Jutsu!"**

Cream gasped in awe as water leaked out of Naruto and two more of him appeared on both his sides. "Wow~...there's three Narutos."

Naruto chuckled at the girl's reaction before he turned to one of his clones, serious look on his face. "You, go check the rest of the Green Hill Zone for any Badniks and destroy them."

It nodded it's head as it ran to the ocean and dived in it.

"And you, take Cream and Cheese back to Angel Island and give them to Tikal." There was no way in hell Naruto was going to leave a little girl and her Chao by themselves.

"On it Boss." The second clone nodded as it picked Cream up and Cheese flew on top of his head.

Cream stared at the clone and started to poke it's cheek. "Are you real?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah I'm real." The Clone chuckled as they disappeared in a blue flash.

The original Naruto ran forward to get to the next Zone but stopped when he saw he felt he was glowing bright yellow. He looked around and saw the 50 Rings he gathered surround him. They then went above him and watched in awe as they seem to combine.

The sounds that they made echoed and a bright light erupted from them, making Naruto cover his eyes. When the light vanished, Naruto uncovered his eyes and saw a Giant Ring appear in the air. His eyes widened in shock but he soon face palmed in his stupidity as he realized something.

"I knew I forgot something. The only way to enter the Special Zone here on South Island was to collect the 50 Gold Rings scattered all over the place. And when the Rings are gathered at the end of the Zone, they form a Giant Ring, which is the entrance to South Island's version of the Special Zone." Naruto explained.

"I can't believe that I forgot something like this." He shook his head. "That comes later, right now I have to get the Emeralds." He jumped up and entered the Giant Ring as it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Special Zone)<strong>

**FLASH!**

**-Music: Special Stage (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Naruto appeared in a white flash and was floating. He looked around seeing that he was inside a mystical and colorful dimension, where everything keeps rotating around 360 degrees all the time, the sky, well everything in the background features floating bird models with clouds and changes to floating fish models with large bubbles. He noticed that this Special Zone was some sort of maze with the tunnels and everything.

"Oh yeah." Naruto started. "This place is way different from the one back home." He sighed as his wings appeared on his back. "As much I love a good maze, I really don't have the time." He flapped his wings and started to float. He can sense that two Chaos Emeralds were here in different directions.

So with a Hand Sign.

**POOF!**

His Shadow Clone appears. The two spread out to look for the Emeralds. While they were flying to the destination of the Emeralds both Narutos could see this Special Zone was indeed a maze. It had bumpers, some Gold Rings were inside, and was still amazed at how the Zone, or maze, kept rotating.

The Original was getting closer to the Emerald and saw something in the distance. It looked like multi colored diamonds surrounding something and it was rotating like the Zone. When he flew to it he could feel the Chaos Emerald's energy coming from inside the diamond blocks.

Which meant only one thing...

"It's inside." Naruto said as he held his hand out.

The **Rasengan** appeared in his hand and water started to swirl around it. When it did, the water covered the **Rasengan** and in an instant it changed.

The **Rasengan** changed into a dense moving water as it spun really fast. Inside of it, it looked like there was a small spiriling vortex.

**"Water Style: Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled out as he flew to the blocks and slammed his Rasengan to them.

As the technique made contact, the blocks started to change colors. Naruto moved forward and continue to push his arm some more. He gave a battle cry as the **Rasengan** then exploded in a splash of water, and casuing half of the blocks to disappear.

Naruto looked inside and could see the blue Chaos Emerald inside. He went and grabbed it. "Bingo!" He cheered.

"Hey Boss!"

Naruto turned around and saw his clone flying to him. And in it's hand was a red Chaos Emerald.

"One Chaos Emerald!" The clone handed the Emerald to Naruto.

"Good job." Naruto smiled as the Clone nodded and dispelled itself. He flew upwards with a grin and saw a Giant Ring appear.

"On to the next Zone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

The scene starts off with the sky being shown and the sun out. The camera then moves slightly as as a Chao appears.

**(Instruments play)**

The scene switches to show Naruto sitting down on the steps of the Altar as he looks up at the sky. He stayed like this for a few more minutes before he looked down.

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealise. ****Motivate your anger to make them all realise**

The scene shows the Namikaze family training. As the camera zooms out a younger Naruto is seen watching them behind a tree with a sad look on his face.

**Climbing the mountain, never coming down. ****Break into the contents, never falling down.**

The scene now shows th young Naruto sitting on top of the Hokage's Monument looking over the village as the wind is blowing his hair to the side.

**(Instruments play for a little bit)**

The scene shows Naruto chasing after a butterfly as his hands are only shown.

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve. ****Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.**

A few years passed and Naruto is shown running away from the Leaf Village as tears were falling from his eyes.

**A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care. ****Waiting is wasting for people like me.**

Naruto is still running until he bumped until he tripped.

**Don't try to live so wise.**

Naruto was on his knees crying.

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**

He felt something touch his head and looks up to see it was Chaos and behind him were the Chao.

**Don't dry with fakes or fears.**

Chaos held his hand out and Naruto stared at it before he smiled and slowly took it.

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**.

In the present, Naruto opened his eyes and looked ahead to see his friends smiling and waving to him.

**(Instrument plays final time)**

The camera was now in Naruto's face before a full blown smile appeared.


	4. Marble and Spring Yard Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal is seen playing with a couple of baby Chao and a Hero Chao. Two of Naruto's Clones stood in front of the Master Emerald arms crossed as if they're waiting for something or someone to come and take it.

**FLASH**!

Tikal, the Chao, and Clones looked up and saw Naruto (?) appear holding a small girl and a Chao with a red tie. They watched as the girl looked around, before looking down at the Chao and a bright smile appeared on her face.

**-Music: Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"Chao!" The girl jumped off of Naruto's (?) arms ran to the Chao, with Cheese flying right beside her an equal smile on his face.

Tikal blinked and looked up at Naruto (?). She stood up and walked to him raising a brow. "Are you a...clone?"

"Yeah." The Clone nodded. "Boss told me to send Cream and Cheese over to you while he's doing things over at South Island. "Oh, and Cream is the girl and Cheese is the Chao."

Tikal nodded her head in understanding. What Naruto, the real one, did was right. There was no way a sweet innocent child and Chao should be in the middle of battles.

The clone was about to leave but a thought came up. "Oh yeah!" He looks at Cream. "Cream, I forgot to ask you what your mother's name is."

"Oh!" Cream gasped as she covered her mouth. "You're right. Well, her name is Vanilla."

The clone nodded before it disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising Cream and Cheese. The two turned their heads to look at an older girl, who looked to be around Naruto's age. They walked up to her and bowed to her, surprising the girl.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Cream and this is my special Chao friend Cheese." Cream introduced herself and her little Chao. "It's nice to meet you."

_"Oh my, what a polite little girl."_ Tikal thought. She then bowed to them as well. "It's nice to meet you Cream and Cheese. My name's Tikal."

Cream nodded and stared at the older girl before she looked around. "Um, Miss Tikal where are we?"

Tikal smiled at the young girl. "You don't have to call me 'Miss' Cream, Tikal is just fine. And as for your question, you two are on Angel Island."

"Angel...Island?" Cream tilt her head to the side in cute way.

Tikal put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggling that erupted from her mouth. This girl was just so adorable. She picked her up in her arms and sat down on the grass. "Well I guess I should tell you a story. Would you like that?"

"I love stories!" Cream said happily.

"Chao Chao." Cheese nodded as more Chao appeared surrounding the two.

"It all started like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>(South Island)<strong>

"Sheesh!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's like I'm close to a vocalno in this Zone."

**-Music: Marble Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

After leaving the Special Zone, Naruto found himself in Marble Zone. When he was above ground, there were ancient marble buildings along columns and statues everywhere. They also had grass growing over them. And Naruto didn't know why but he could've sworn he saw UFOs in the sky. While above he managed to grab a few rings.

Right now, Naruto is underground and it's filled with magma flows, lava pools, platforms that burn once Naruto steps on them but there are other obstacles including moving platforms and spiked weights.

Of course Naruto was able to get through all that in no time amd managed to grab some rings there as well. There were Badniks in this Zone as well, but unlike Green Hill Zone, these guys were different. He destroyed them and set them all free, when he was above ground. But since he's underground now, he always grabs the Animals after he destroys and take them with him so he can set them free above, which was successful when he first got out.

Now here he is again, back underground and flying across a pool of lava once more. He looked straight ahead and saw lava falling from above before it stopped. He flew faster and went past it before it could drop the lava from the ceiling again. He landed on a platform and ran straight ahead. He grabbed a bunch of rings he could see and destroyed a Caterkiller. He heard something fall from above him and looked up to see it was one of the weighted spikes falling from the ceiling. It then moved back up slowly.

Naruto shook his head and flew up, dodging the falling spikes in the meantime and destroying the bat like Badniks. He made it above ground again, sighing happily.

"Still though," Naruto started. "What's up with the magma here?" He ran forward going up a hill and jumping to a moving up and down platform while avoiding a flying fire ball from the magma.

He jumped again, landing on the other side and ran ahead, going past the ancient buildings. His head perked up as he saw another one of those sign-post with Eggman's picture on it. A vein appeared on his head as he stopped in front of the sign, picked it up and threw it in the magma.

"What the hell is up with this guy and marking places as his territory!" Naruto exclaimed. He moved ahead again, this time seeing Badniks coming his way. He went past them and they exploded, releasing the Animals.

Naruto continued to run, while also grabbing a few rings. He heard something in the distance and looked to see it was Robotnik in his Egg Mobile but there was something different about it. It is equipped with a device that seems to drop something from the underside.

"Robotnik!" Naruto called out, running beside the Egg Mobile and getting the Mad Scientists attention.

"Naruto!" Robotnik cursed.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to leave the South Island alone and go back to where ever the hell you came from!" Naruto exclaimed as he transformed into Chaos-Naruto.

"Never! The Chaos Emeralds will become mine!" Robotnik flew just above Chaos-Naruto's head, making him look up to what he was doing.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

The Water God got his answer as fire balls came out of the strange hole. Chaos-Naruto side stepped to the left, avoiding getting hit by the fire ball. But Robotnik wasn't done yet! He followed after Naruto's movements and continued to launch fire balls after fire balls to Chaos-Naruto but he always kept side stepping from left to right.

"What's wrong Water God?" Robotnik mocked. "Scared of getting touched by fire?"

Chaos-Naruto velt a large vein appear on his head as Robotnik mocked him. He saw a line of pillers and started to jump on them, while Egg Head continued to launch his fire balls at him. Chaos-Naruto jumped to the last piller and he did a back flip so high that he stood on the Egg Mobile.

"What!" Robotnik exclaimed as he turned around but only to end up getting stomped on his head, as the Prince jumped off of him and landed on the ground.

**"Time to step it up."** Chaos-Naruto as the red Chaos Emerald apeared in his right hand. The Emerald was then slowly absorbed into it and a flash of red light erupted from him.

Robotnik turned his head just in time to see the red light and he gasped once it disappeared. Chaos-Naruto stood even taller than he was before. Inside his water body, there was now a line of 'bones' that travel down his right arm into his hand, where an Emerald is located. The arm is now bulkier.

Robotnik looked at what was inside Chaos-Naruto's hand and a shocked look appeared on his face. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" He screamed in disbelief.

How...how the hell did this Brat get an Emerald before him!?

**"That's right."** Chaos-Naruto stared at his now bulkier right arm and flexed a muscle in it.** "I call this form Chaos-Naruto 1. And guess what Egg Head? I'm going to take you down with it's power!"**

Robotnik yelled as he launched fire balls at the Water God, who stood still and raised his right arm up. The fire balls richochet off the arm ans was sent flying back to the Egg Mobile, landing a hit on it and moving it a little backwards. Chaos-Naruto 1 then jumped slamming his right hand underneath the Egg Mobile causing a very dent to appear under it and damaging the fire hole.

The evolved Water God then grabbed it and starts to spin around fast, getting a scream from Robotnik. He let go of it as it kept spinning in the air. He flew to it, pulling his bulky fist back, and slammed into the Egg Mobile causing a large dent and sending it flying away into the sky as Robotnik's screams of rage are heard.

**-Music: Can you feel the Sunshine? (Sonic R)-**

Chaos-Naruto 1 stared at where Robotnik flew off. He slowly changed back to normal and the Chaos Emerald he absorbed was out and circling around him before it went to him and disappeared.

Naruto looked around and spotted the Capsule like the one from Green Hill Zone. He walked up to it and jumped on the button, which made small explosions heard and releasing the captured Animals and people as they cheered in happiness.

"Excuse me!" Naruto called out, getting their attention. "Is there a woman name Vanilla here and she's missing her daughter?"

Everyone looked at the young man who saved them before they shook their heads causing Naruto to sigh.

_"I see. She's somewhere else."_ He looked down at everyone. "Okay, now that you're all free, you can return to your homes and watch out for the magma in this Zone." He turned around.

"Wait!" Someone called out. "Who are you?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto turned around and smiled. "Naruto Mizukami, Guardian God and Prince of Angel Island." He ran off, leaving a shocked crowd of people while the children waved goodbye to their Savior.

Rings came out of Naruto's body and gathered to form a Giant Ring in the sky. He jumped up and entered it as it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Hero Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"Wow, did Naruto really do all that?" Cream asked.

Right now, Cream and Cheese were sitting on Tikal's lap, listening to the stories about Naruto and all the things he's done on Angel Island. The Chao were surrounding them, also listening to the stories as well.

"Yes, Naruto really did all those things." Tikal answered. "It's thanks to him that Angel Island has been so peaceful. He saved us all from the dark times of war and brought us to a time of peace. Naruto..." She smiled and blushed, thinking about the Prince as he smiled at her. "He's someone you can always count on."

Cream looked up at her new big sister and could see the blush that was on her face. The way she spoke of Naruto, it almost sound as if she was...

"Do you love Naruto?"

Tikal blushed even more, but still kept her smile on her face. "Yes." She confessed. "I love Naruto very much."

"Really?!"Cream asked in excitement. "Do you have a story about when you confessed to him?"

"As a matter of fact...I do." Tikal spoke up. "I still remember the day I confessed my feelings to him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 Year Ago<strong>

**-Music: Frozen Factory~Zone 2 (Sonic Lost World)-**

It's the month of December. Today is December 24. Which meant it was Christmas Eve and tomorrow would be Christmas Day.

Christmas is a time where family and friends would come together, giving each other gifts and most of all, spending time with each other.

During Naruto's young days in the Leaf Village, he never had a Christmas ever because of his former family and their neglect to him. He still celebrates it, with his friends families and the Sarutobi Clan. But he always wanted to celebrate it with his family, but they never even looked at him to say 'Merry Christmas' to him and only to his sisters, while they just made faces at him, hurting him even more.

And now that he's been living on Angel Island and away from those people, he's been having lots of happy Christmas memories here, with Tikal, the Chao, the people, everybody. They all became his family and he's had the best Chritmas ever.

In the Ice Cap Zone, 10 year olds Naruto and Tikal were walking in the snow. Due to the cold weather here, Tikal was wearing a peach colored coat with a green scarf and matching mittens. She also wore green boots. On her head was a Santa Claus hat.

Naruto wore a red sleeveless Santa Claus jacket and the hat. The jacket was opened, showing his nice abs. He also wore red pants.

Naruto sighed happily. He took a look around Ice Cap Zone, seeing all the tress have decorations on them and the falling snow flakes. It was dark and it there was a full moon in the sky.

"You just got to love the holidays." Naruto said as Tikal nodded. "So, where are we going?"

Earlier, Tikal said that she had something important to say to him. She brought him here and was taking him to some place that was a secret.

Tikal herself was nervous. This was it. The moment she was waiting for these past 2 years. This would be the day she confess her feelings to the boy that she loves deeply! There was no way she was going to mess this up! She had to tell him!

Tikal giggled. "I can't tell you yet Naru. It's a secret~"

"Mou~" Naruto whined. "Come on, I can keep a secret!" That just caused Tikal to giggle once more.

The two continued to walk until Tikal told Naruto to close his eyes. When he did, she grabbed his hand and continued to walk as they turned a direction. They walked for a few minutes but soon stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and they widened in shock from what he saw.

There was a giant tree in the middle of the clearing with lots of christmas decorations on it. There was also a row of red ribbons with golden bells on them hanging on poles and they led to the giant christmas tree. All in all, this place looks beautiful.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around in awe. "Tikal...did you?"

"Yes." Tikal blushed and looked down. "I did this." She grabbed Naruto's hand walked down to the tree.

Naruto noticed that as they walked down the lane, there were lights starting to come on the poles, making them look even more amazing. Wow...Tikal really gave it her all this year.

They were now under the tree staring at it. Tikal then turned to Naruto and made him turn to her as she grabbed both of his hands into her own.

"Tikal?" Naruto spoke up and felt himself blush as he stared into the beautiful eyes of his crush with her doing the same thing. He nervously swallowed his spit down. "Um...is there something you wanted...to...um...tell me?"

"Yeah, there is." Tikal took a deep breath and looked deep into Naruto's green eyes. "When I first met you two years ago, I started to have these strange feelings in my chest. Feelings that I didn't know about yet. After what that..._man_ had revealed to me later, I was just..." She looked down sadly.

"I was just so broken inside that I couldn't help but end the pain of being betrayed by taking my own life."

"Tikal...!" Naruto whispered in shock. He couldn't believe that she was actually planning to kill herself. He was about to her something but she continued.

"But then you came." Tikal smiled up at him. "You helped me out of my broken state and always tried to help me smile and get over the pain. And it worked! You and the Chao became my new family. There's no more War on the Island because of you. No more fighting, violence, and death! You gave us all years of peace."

Tikal walked to him till she was close to his face. She then brought his hands to her chest, making him blush deeply. "After you declared peace on the island, I realized what the feeling in my chest was...I fell in love with you Naruto."

**-Music: Could it Be (By: Christy Carlson Romano)-**

Naruto was shocked by her declaration and felt himself loss of words as she continued.

"As the years passed, I fell more and more in love with you ever since." Tikal looked at him lovingly. "You're strong, determined, and always there for us when we needed you. Not only that but your kind, gentle, sweet, and you're also really funny. You also gave me courage and taught me how to use Chakra, which none of us known we had!"

Naruto felt touched by his crush's speech and how she felt about. He was so happy that she felt the same way for him! He could feel his heart beat faster and faster and his entire body turn red.

But then a thought appeared in his head and he looked down with a sad frown on his face, he was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to say Naruto." Tikal spoke up, stopping him. "When you told me about your life in the Leaf Village, that was the most saddest and horrible thing I've ever heard in my life. You've been through so much pain and suffering by those people and I...I just didn't want you to go through all that again! I didn't want you to feel so lonely. So I wanted to be by your side and never leave you."

Tikal put a hand on Naruto's cheek, seeing a lone tear fell from his eye and wiped it away. "What I'm trying to say is...I love you Naruto Mizukami." She came to his face and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyes were widened as the girl he loves gave him a kiss. His very first kiss! He couldn't help but enjoy the softness of her lips on his. He truly felt that this was the best Christmas present he ever had in his entire life and it made him warm and fuzzy inside. The Prince of Angel Island slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, and kissed her back as she had her arms around his neck.

The two slowly pulled away, foreheads touching each other. They then opened their eyes, staring at each other lovingly. They noticed that the tree was glowing brightly behind them and that snow white Chao were there watching them with bright smiles on their faces.

The two looked smiled sheepishly before looking up at the sky, staring at the moon all the while holding hands and interlocking their fingers together.

**-Music fades out-**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Cream whispered in awe as she stared at her big sister. "That's the most romantic story I've ever heard."<p>

"Yes it is." Tikal nodded as she stared at the sky, a blush on her face. "It was the best Christmas ever."

Cream and Cheese looked at each other before smiling happily as they and the other Chao looked to the sky, wishing Naruto good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>(South Island)<strong>

Naruto has just got out of the Special Zone from Marble Zone. There was now two more Chaos Emeralds in his hands; A yellow one and green one.

The Emeralds diappeared into his body and Naruto got a good look at the new Zone...and it made him blink in surprise.

**-Music: Spring Yard Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

This Zone...looks like a city mixed with an amusement park. There was so many springs and bumpers, resembling a pinball machine. The bumpers were floating in mid air.

"This must be Spring Yard Zone." Naruto said, lookng around some more. He walks to an edge and looks down seeing a bunch of springs below. He smirked excitedly as he jumped off the cliff and fell all the way down.

He did a few tricks before his feet landed on one of the springs and it bounced him all the way up. He could see that there were Gold Rings floating in the air and there were also some of the bumpers in the air as well. He grabbed a few rings before his back touched a bumper and it pushed him into another bumper.

That bumper pushed Naruto all the way in the air, making him grab more rings. He then fell straight down back to the springs, landing on one and he jumped way higher than before and grabbed an edge from cliff. He climbed up and ran ahead to continue his journey.

Naruto could see that there was new kinds of Badniks here in this Zone as well. He destroyed those hunk of junks and released the captured Animals from their prison. He grabbed a couple of rings and dodged an incoming large spiky ball. He sighed in relief and could see moving crates just ahead. He was about to go to them but found himself hitting a bumper and his eyes widened comically.

The bumper bounced him into another one that was in the air, before it repeated the same action with the other bumpers. The Prince found himself crying comically as he bounced from bumper to bumper, all the while grabbing some rings.

He found himself landing on the ground, only now he was crying tears of joy. "Oh thank you God!" He heard something moving ahead and jumped out of the way from an incoming Badnik. He grabbed the Badnik and threw it to a wall, destroying it.

He dashed forward to continue his quest. He destroyed the Badniks that were in his way and grabbed the rings. He saw the flying spiky balls and they were moving between a floating platform. Naruto dodged one of the spiky balls and landed on the floating platform before dodging the next spiky ball and went to the other side.

Naruto saw a spring and jumped on it as it sent him flying high, getting the rings. He cried in despair as he saw a bumper. His feet touched the top of it and it bounced him up a few before he went to the ground. He blinked as he looked at the bumper and looked at the readers before he shrugged his shoulders. He took a step to run but stopped.

"COME ON HERE!" Naruto yelled as he picked a sign-post of Robotnik up and he threw all the way to the sky. "I swear if I see one more of those damn...!" He sighed once more and shook his head. He took a look around and didn't see Robotnik anywhere. "Heh. He's probably in the next Zone."

He looked and saw a Capsule. Doing his thing, he jumped up on the button and caused small explosions to be heard. With it destroyed, it released everyone from inside, including the Animals.

"Excuse me," Naruto called out, getting their attention. "Is there a Ms. Vanilla here?"

Like before, everyone shook their heads, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Thanks anyway." Naruto jumped off the Capsule and ran ahead. The Rings came together and formed the Giant Ring above and jumped in it, heading to the Special Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	5. Labyrinth and Star Light Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Music: Labyrinth Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-<strong>

A giant Gold Ring appeared and out of it came Naruto Mizukami, and in his hand was a cyan Chaos Emerald. The young Water God looked down at the Emerald and watched as it disappeared.

"5 down, 2 more to go." Naruto said to himself. "Hmm..." He mused looking around. "So this is the Labyrinth Zone."

Labyrinth Zone looks like a ruin-like maze partially submerged in water, containing the decaying remnants of an ancient civilization. It features many spikes, spears and water-driven contraptions. From the looks of it, this Zone looks like it's inside a mountain range on South Island.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "Finally, a Zone where there's water!" He walked to an edge, seeing that there was a water there. When he looked down closely, he could that there were Badniks there which meant one thing...

"Eggman was here." Naruto muttered to himself. Looks like Fat Ass kidnapped some of the Sea Animals and put them in the Badniks. "Don't worry little guys, I'll save you." He jumped in the water, causing a splash to be heard.

As he was below the water, a bright blue light covered Naruto's lower body. The legs came together and started to grow longer as they turned into a dolphin tail. The glowing disappeared and it showed Naruto had turned into a merman. His lower body was aqua blue made of dense water with the tail having green on it. He had glowing green spiky fins on both his sides and a small pair of wings on his back.

Naruto looked below and saw he attracted some attention from the Badniks. A feral grin appeared on his face as he dashed to them and they did the same. All of a sudden, two green sharp scythe came out of Naruto's forearms and he sliced through the Badniks, destroying them and releasing the Sea Animals.

The former blonde grinned and went fourth to go and explore the rest of the Labyrinth Zone under water in his merman form. He saw that there were Gold Rings in the water as well, so he went and grabbed those while taking out the Badniks. He then noticed that there was land just above. He swam all the way up.

**SPLASH!**

Naruto got out of the water and was currently in the air. He did a flip and his lower half returned back to normal with his white pants still on. He landed on the ground, taking his time to look around. The green spikes were still on his forearms.

"This place must be reaaally ancient to look like this." Naruto commented. He looked up to see there were a bunch of purple and green crystals. "Cool, crystals."

Naruto looked ahead at the path before him and saw that there were a line of sharp drills sticking out from the ground. His eyes were half-lidded as he shook his head. "Stupid Badniks." He ran to go to the Badniks and when he was close enough, they jumped out of the ground and went to attack.

But Naruto already saw that coming from a mile away. So he grabbed one, flipping it so the drill was pointing to the others and threw it at them so fast no one could even see it. The explosions were heard and the Animals were free.

Naruto grinned at his work and then ran ahead to go and find Robotnik and the Capsule where the innocents were in. The Water God grabbed a bunch of rings and continued on to attack the remaining Badniks that were still in the Zone. He also went back under water shifting into his merman form and swam so that he could get to the other side.

He collected the Gold Rings that were below and destroyed the water Badniks that came at him. He dodged a couple of the spikes. He heard something flying above the survice, making him look up and narrow his eyes, seeing that it was Egg Face in his Mobile. He quickly swam upwards and the scythe on his forearms extended.

**SPLASH!**

"EGGMAN!" Naruto roared as he was right behind the Egg Mobile. He swung his forearm to the side and sliced Robotnik's head clean off. The Egg Mobile was sent crashing to the ground and the headless body came out.

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto landed next to the body and his eyes were narrowed seeing that there were sparks coming out.

"A robot."

He walked closer to the robot and began to look it over.

**BOING!**

Naruto's head moved to the stomach area and saw what looked like a big head version of Robotnik, attached to a spring, suddenly popped out and it was laughing at him. Naruto glared angrily at it.

"So it was a fake." Naruto muttered. "But then where's the real one?"

**"Naruto Mizukami..."**

Naruto turned his head to the robot as he heard that voice. "Robotnik..." He growled. "Where are you hiding coward!"

**"That doesn't concern you boy."** Robotnik chuckled. **"But since you're curious, I'm currently inside my base of operations on the island and I'm waiting for you as we speak."**

"Is that right?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. He knew what this was and it was a trap. Now that Fat Ass knows that he has the Chaos Emeralds, he was trying to bait him to come to his base so that way, he'll take the Emeralds from him.

**"That's right. And I'm not the only who's waiting for you..."** Robotnik stated. **"I do believe that you're looking for a...Miss Vanilla correct?"**

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. Vanilla...Cream's mother...Robotnik has Cream's mother! That Bastard!

"What have you done to her!" Naruto demanded as his teeth turned sharp and green and his eyes had slits in them.

Robotnik laughed evilly. **"Nothing...yet. If you want to save her, then come and get her."** He then continued his evil laughter.

Naruto roared and back-handed the small head off of the spring. He then picked up the fake Robotnik's legs and slammed it down on the ground hard, breaking it into pieces. Naruto glared angrily at it before he shook his head and sighed.

"It's obviously a trap, seeing how he going to use her as bait. He probably even preparing some sort of machine so that way it'll absorb the Emeralds out of me." Naruto grinned. "Alright, I'll play your game Egg Head."

He ran forward and took the sign post off the ground, throwing it somewhere. He can see that a Capsule was there. He jumped on the button, destroying it and releasing the captives. He went ahead and felt the Gold Rings leave out of him and form the Giant Gold Ring.

"Don't worry Ms. Vanilla. I'm on my way." Naruto jumped inside the portal and it disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**(The Hidden Leaf Village)**

At the Academy in the Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but sigh sadly. It's been 3 long years since she last saw her crush, Naruto, and is hoping that he was okay.

Ever since the party back then, she saw the broken look in his eyes after Lord Fourth and Lady Kushina disowned him. She and the others went to try and talk to him, to see if he was okay, and al they got was the most fakest smile he ever made due to the tears that fell from his eyes, before he ran up to his room. Hinata felt her heart shatter as she watched the boy she loved look like that.

The day they met a long time ago, she was getting bullied by a bunch of older boys because it either for her eyes or because her older cousin Neji beat them when he was at the Academy. She pleaded with them to leave her alone, but all they did was laugh at her face.

And that's when her hero came.

When Naruto saw them bullying her, he told those punks to stay away from Hinata. They asked him, who he was, but recognized him as Natsumi and Naruko's big brother; The Bullies left Hinata alone and went to their new prey. But they were shocked when they found out that he knew how to fight and kicked their sorry asses to the ground.

After that fateful meeting, she and Naruto hung out a lot of times. Whenever they did, Hinata began to have feelings for him. He told her about his neglectful parents and sisters, which shocked Hinata to the core that Lord Fourth would do such a horrible thing to his son. She always hugged him and cried on his shoulders.

All Naruto did was just smile and pat her back telling her that it was okay. Even though he said it with a smile, Hinata could tell that it was a fake one. How could he even keep smiling from the pain his family caused him? She was about to tell him that it wasn't okay and ask him why he always kept smiling but didn't get the chance due to his sisters coming and interrupting them.

When she first saw the Princesses, Hinata could only glare at them. They called him a loser or dork and told him that it was time for dinner. Hinata wanted to go and punch one of them in face, but Naruto told her not to and that it was okay. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, the 'Princesses' then went and made fun of her because she was the Hyuga Clan's 'Failure'.

Hinata activated her family bloodline and tried to attack them. But they proved they were the strongest as Natsumi blocked her attack and punched her in the stomach. Naruko then pulled her hair, making her stand up and kicked her away from them. The girls laughed at her weakness and left her by herself, before they insulted her again.

Ever since then, Hinata had a deep hatred for the girls. She trained very hard until she would be around their level and beat them to a pulp for making fun of her and Naruto.

But anyway, after the triplets eighth birthday, the next day, Hinata and Naruto's other friends waited at the park for him like always, but he never showed up, so they waited till the next day. It kept going on like this for a week now and they began to think that something was wrong, so they spread out and searched for him.

Hinata went to the Sarutobi Clan House, where Lord Third was at, and asked him if he saw Naruto the past couple of days, but even he didn't know where he was. Hiruzen then asked his personal ANBU to look high and low for the young blond, only to turn up with nothing. It was then that they realized it.

Naruto ran away from the village.

Hinata ran straight to her bedroom and cried her eyes out for her crush. He was out there somewhere all alone with no way on how to survive! Thoughts were running in her mind. What if he was captured by enemy Ninja? Or what if a wild animal came and attacked him? What if...ehat he was dead!? Just the thought scares the young Heiress to death.

If her crush died out there...then she didn't what she'd do! But she got rid of the thought of Naruto being dead. She knows that deep down in her heart that he was alive, and she will find him one day!

Now here she is, at the Academy. Next year, would be her last year here and she would become a Kunoichi for the Village. She was close to leaving here and going to find her hero!

Hinata looked around the class, to see all the other students talking with the Namikaze Hussies themselves. A growl escaped her lips as she glared angrily at them. It was their fault that Naruto ran away! And they don't even care about them!

When Minato Namikaze came by to ask where Naruto was, Hinata just glared at him and yelled before slamming thr door in his face. And when she saw Kushina something in her snapped and she went to attack her, shocking not only the red head but Minato and her father as well.

It took two people, her father one of them, to get Hinata off the woman and she screamed at the two of them, saying that it was their fault that he was gone. She somehow got out of their grips and attacked the girls as well. She actually landed a bunch of hits on them and sent both girls flying a few distance away. Hinata would've kept on attacking them but her father chopped her on the neck and knocked her out.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata blinked, all of her memories disappearing. She turned her head and saw that it was Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, who called out to her. She gave them a small smile.

"Oh, hello Kiba. Hello Akamaru." The Hyuga Heiress greeted them.

"Bark!" Akamaru barked.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, causing Hinata to sigh sadly and shake her head.

"No. Just thinking..."

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"About...Naruto." Hinata said, causing Kiba's eyes to widen before he looked down sadly.

"Yeah...can't help but wonder where that idiot is." Kiba said. "I really miss him."

"Me too." Chouji Akimichi, who overheard them, said sadly. "I mean, it's been three years since we last saw him. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah," Shikamaru Nara yawned as he just woke up from his sleep. "But knowing Naruto, he's probably alright. There's no doubt that once we graduate, we'll probably see him sooner than we think."

"You think so?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Trust me," Shikamaru smiled tiredly. "I know we'll see him."

Hinata was quiet as she listened to them and she felt a smile appear on her face. Shikamaru was right! They will meet Naruto again soon! She just couldn't wait to see how much he's change over the years. She looked up at the window, staring at the sky.

_"Please be safe, Naruto."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Star Light Zone)<strong>

Naruto just exited the Special Zone, with a purple Chaos Emerald in his hand, and was now in a new Zone. He looked around seeing that this place looks peaceful. This Zone is an urban city enviroment and it was dark out. He could many stars shining down on him.

"This must be Star Light Zone." Naruto confirmed. "This place is really beautiful." He turned serious. "But I don't have time to gawk now." He looks down at the Emerald. "Just one more Emerald left."

Naruto ran forward to continue his journey. He grabbed a few rings that were floating above him. He jumped up over a wall and landed on top of it and what he saw surprised him. It was a small red robot. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked as he examined it. Now that he got a good look at it, it kind of look a...his eyes widened as the fire apeared on top of the rope.

"Oh crap!" He threw it in the air and watched as it exploded. "Okay...stay away from those Bombs."

Naruto disappeared in a blur. As he did, he ran into more of those Bombs, but he easily dodged them. There were also a bunch of loops in this Zone as Naruto easily went through them. In fact this Zone, kind of look like a roller coaster ride or something. There were so many loops and turns, hell he even ran on upside down on a wall to avoid the Bombs from below. Hell, there were even some seasaws and they were floating in the air.

There were also Badniks here, so he took care of them easily and released the Animals, while also grabbing the rings. Heck, there was a moment that when he was running, he ran into a powerful fan that tried to push him back.

But it proved futile as Naruto shot a water blast at, causing it to get electrocuted and power down, making smoke come up. The aqua head was okay but his hair sure wasn't. It looked like he just got out of bed but he shook it and it returned to normal, making him sigh in relief.

Naruto looked up and could see that there were bombs on the ceiling. He ran ahead, causing them to explode at the last second. He snatched up a bunch of rings and jumped on a spring as it sent him soaring upwards, before he started to run on the wall right next to him, seeing that there was a loop. He went through it and could see a sign post, making him sigh in annoyance as he felt a headache coming.

He stops in front of it and was staring at it with half lidded eyes. He picked it up with one hand and starts to walk ahead. He could see something flying in the distance and it was coming closer to him.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

It was the Egg Mobile, but instead of Robotnik driving it, it was someone-no something riding in it. He could see that it was a robot.

The Robot was saying something to him as it gave him the finger. It pushed a button and a hole appeared below the Egg Mobile. It pushed a button again and a mine came out. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded. The Robot started...laughing evilly.

Naruto still had his eyes half lidded as he stared at it. He looked ahead and saw there was three sets of seasaws on the ground and each of them has spiked balls on them. Water tentacles came out of his back and they went to the seasaws. They then grabbed the three balls and threw it in the air towards Naruto.

The Robot was looking on in confusion as a question mark appeared on top of it's head. The spiked balls came together and were now coming to Naruto as he reared the sign post back.

He then swung forth and the balls were sent flying to the Egg Mobile as they slammed into the Egg Mobile, while one hit the Robot in the head, making it have swirly eyes. When the Robot shook it's to clear the dizziness away, it's eyes widened comically as Naruto was in front of him both hands on the sign post, eyes still half lidded and a smirk on his face.

The Robot had tears in the corner of it's eyes and shook it's head rapidly, while Naruto just nodded to him.

**SMASH!**

The sign post slammed into the Egg Mobile really really hard as the sign was the destroyed and so was half of the Egg Mobile. It was then sent flying away while spinning around. The Robot was trying to escape but accidently pushed a button. The Robot blinked and then turned to the readers with a sad look in it's eyes as it waves goodbye.

**BOOM!**

The Egg Mobile along with the Robot exploded into the sky.

**-Music: Star Light Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Naruto stared at the sky and walked away. "What a stupid robot." He said as he jumped on a Capsule and released the Captives free as everyone cheered causing him to smile. He hop off of it and walked away as the rings he collected came together and formed the Giant Ring.

"This is it. The Special Zone where the last Chaos Emerald is located." Naruto said to himself. "And after this, I'll be in Robotnik's Base." His eyes narrowed. "You better be prepared Fat Ass, cause I'm coming for you!"

He jumped inside the Ring to the Special Zone where the last Emerald is and it disappeard in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	6. Scrap Brain, the Final Zone

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH!<strong>

Naruto came out of the Giant Ring with a smile on his face as he looked into his hand. In it, was a white Chaos Emerald. Alright! He got all of the Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik! He sniffed the air and it was disgusting. The Emerald disappeared and he looked up before a serious look appeared on his face as he stared at the Zone.

It consists of acres of industrial superstructure. The ground is encased in soulless concrete and steel, and also has a thousand automated factories, belching jet-black pollution into the rancid air as robotic horrors crawl across the metal gangways.

**-Music: Scrape Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

"This Zone must be Robotnik's Base." Naruto stated as his face twisted in disgust as he looked around the Zone, seeing lots and lots of Badniks there. The air here was sick due to the pollution that the buildings were producing.

"Ms. Vanilla should be inside." Naruto confirmed as he started to transform into Chaos-Naruto with wings appearing on his back. **"Time to raise some hell."**

Chaos-Naruto started to run as his wings flapped. When he did, he jumped and took to the skies. As the Water God flew to the sky, he could see that there were Badniks below. The wings disappeared and he is diving below towards them.

As soon as hs made impact on the ground an earthquake happened and sent the Badniks in the air. Chaos-Naruto teleported to each of the Badniks in the air and destroyed them.

After that was done, he ran forward to find a way inside Robotnik's Base. As he continued on, he ran into a bunch of traps that were probably set for him. But these things weren't enough for the Prince as he either dodged or destroyed these traps with his bare hands. Hell, he even used the traps to his advantage as a bunch of Badniks would follow him, and they would easily get destroyed.

The Guardian was surprised when he discovered that there were rings in this Zone. But since he got all of the Emeralds, there was no need to collect the rings.

Chaos-Naruto went and ignored the rings as he dodged a giant saw that was coming in his direction before running off. He noticed that a large number of Badniks were appearing which made him realize something. The Water God then did a Hand Sign and 10 **Shadow Clones** appeared behind.

**"All of you spread out and search for any factories!"** Chaos-Naruto ordered.** "Robotnik have every Animal locked up and their being put inside the Badniks! When you find the factories, destroy them and set every Animal free!"**

All of the Clones nodded as wings spread behind their backs and they took off flying in search of the factories. The Original destroyed the Badniks that were coming his way. After that, Chaos-Naruto could see an explosion in the distance, which meant one of his Clones destroyed a factory, before more explosions are seen, making him grin.

He can see a Sign Post ahead along with some Badniks. He grabbed the post and threw it at them, cutting them in half, while the post got stuck on the wall. Chaos-Naruto looked at the wall and noticed that there an entrance was made, and he can tell that it was the base, Robotnik was hiding in and where Cream's mother is.

As Chaos-Naruto enters Robotnik's lair, he could see that even inside it, there were deadly traps here. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that there weren't any Badniks around, except for those Bomb that were hanging on the ceiling.

**"Hmph."** Chaos-Naruto crossed his arms.** "Robotnik is dumb for thinking that these traps would be able to stop me."**

Chaos-Naruto jumped out of the way of a flamethrower that was under his feet. The Prince then cracked his knuckles and neck. **"Time to crack some egg."** He ran off, disappearing in a blur.

As the Water God went deeper and deeper to the Lair, he dodged every single trap that was in his path. Chaos-Naruto could hear laughter from ahead, making him narrow his eyes. He could see that there was a sign post ahead. As he went passed it, he punched it, causing the sign to be dent as it fell backwards. Chaos-Naruto continued to look and he saw Robotnik, in all his glory as he had a smug grin on his face.

**"ROBOTNIK!"** Chaos-Naruto roared as he balled his fist up and rear it back. As he jumped and got ready to punch the smug grin off of his face, something blocked his fist from getting near Robotnik. He pulled back jumping a little bit away and took time to examine what blocked him.

**"A force field."** Chaos-Naruto stated.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

"That's right." Robotnik said. "Welcome to my humble home, Prince Naruto. I hope it wasn't to hard to find your way here."

**"Oh, I think I was in the right direction."** Chaos-Naruto said crossing his arms and glaring at him. **"But let's cut to the chase Doc, where is Ms. Vanilla?"**

Robotnik grinned as he snapped his finger and a hatch opened up above them, on Robotnik's side of the force field. Out of it, came what looked like a small Capsule that could fit one person in there. In fact, there was someone in there right now.

It was a woman in her late 20s. She wore a lavender dress, crimson vest and matching colored shoes, and orange ascot. Now that Chaos-Naruto could see her face, she looks like an older version of Cream, with the same hair color and eyes.

**"Ms. Vanilla!"**

Vanilla looked at the Water God in front of her. "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?"

**"My name is Naruto Mizukami."** Chaos-Naruto introduced himself.** "Cream told me that Robotnik kidnapped you so I came here to get you!"**

Vanilla's eyes widened in shock. This creature knows her daughter Cream? But that means she was save! Her little girl was safe and sound! She felt tears of joy fall from her eyes as she kept whispering 'thank you' over and over.

**"Robotnik, let her go NOW!"** Chaos-Naruto demanded.

"Oh, I will." Robotnik started. "As long as you hand over all of the Chaos Emerads, then I'll let her go."

**"Is that right?"** Chaos-Naruto asked. He already knew that this was coming from a mile away. The Chaos Emeralds in exchange for Cream's mother. He had a plan for this ever since he summoned his Shadow Clones.

**"How about this; you let Ms. Vanilla go before the other guy shows up."**

Robotnik raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting this sort of thing. The brat was suppose to give him the Emeralds so that he can save this woman's life! Not...this! And what did by 'other guy'?

"Who exactly is this 'other guy'?" The Mad Scientist asked.

**"Him right there."** Chaos-Naruto pointed behind the Doctor.

**-Music: Invincibility (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1)-**

The moment Robotnik turned around he was met with a foot in his face and his back hit the force field. Robotnik looked up and saw _another_ Chaos-Naruto right there!? In the other Chaos-Naruto's arms was the woman, who an equal shocked expression on her face as she looked back and forth between the two.

"A...a clone!?" Robotnik exclaimed in shock, never seeing this before. This boy was able to clone himself!? How is that possible!

**"Get her out of here!"** Chaos-Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and flew away in the hole it made on the way in.

**-Music stops-**

"W-Why..." Robotnik trembled as he glared at the Water God from the other side of the force field. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He slammed his hand down on a button and the floor that Chaos-Naruto was standing on disappeared as he fell in the pit.

* * *

><p>Chaos-Naruto did a flip as he landed on the ground by his feet. He looked up to see where he was but blinked in surprise.<p>

**"Labyrinth Zone?"** He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was definitely Labyrinth Zone but there was...something different about it. The last time he was here, the floors and walls were golden brown and the water was blue, but now here the colors were opposite. The floors and walls are grey and the water is purple.

**"I would love to explore this part of Labyrinth Zone, but I'll do it later."** Wings spread out behind Chaos-Naruto's back and he flew back upwards.

* * *

><p>Robotnik laughed evilly as he stared at where the Prince of Angel Island fell in. "Let's see if that Brat can survive down there!" He then walks away with his hand under his chin. "Maybe after I found his corpse, I'll finally get the Chaos Emeralds and then I can-"<p>

**"You ain't taking nothing!"**

Chaos-Naruto flew back to where he stood before the floor disappeared. He could see that the force field disappeared and Robotnik with a shocked expression. Chaos-Naruto then landed on the steel floor.

"Egads!" Robotnik ran away with Chaos-Naruto chasing after him.

_**"For a fat guy he sure runs fast."**_ The Water God thought to himself.

The two of them entered a Laboratory Room, where four large engine pistons were. Robotnik entered one of the engine and all four them went below, causing Chaos-Naruto to narrow his eyes as he stood between to of them.

One of the engines popped out, with Robotnik in it and gave an angered glare to the Water God.

"You have been a pain in my egg for too long, Water God!" Robotnik exclaimed. "And now, the gloves are coming off!"

**"Yeah? The feeling's mutual Eggman."** Chaos-Naruto said as he got into a stance.

**-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-**

Robotnik went back underground and when he did, purple lights appeared above Chaos-Naruto's head. They then shot towards the Young Prince and he easily dodged them. He landed on top of the engines and felt it move. He moved out of the way and two of the pristons shot out. One from the ceiling and the other from the floor.

The pristons went back and more of those spark balls appeared on the ceiling and went after Chaos-Naruto but he dodged them. The two pristons began to rise again and they both came out, with Robotnik in them. He dashed to the priston where Robotnik was in and punched it multiple times, causing it to shake and cracks to be formed. He punched it one last time and it shook the the entire room and Robotnik.

The two pristons went back underground and more of those spark balls appeared in the ceiling. Chaos-Naruto dodged them and the two pristons came back out. He quickly went to the one where Robotnik and did the same thing like last, only much more powerful then before, which earn a yell of frustration from Robotnik as the pristons went back down.

"Alright that's it!" Chaos-Naruto yelled in annoyance. Two Chaos Emeralds appeared in the air and he absorbs them in his body.

**-Music: His World~E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

A bright light erupted from Chaos-Naruto and it covered his whole body. The light disappeared and it showed Chaos-Naruto's appearance. He is taller and more muscular. The pants were still there as it stretched more to fit his size. The 'bones' that were in his first form's right arm now run along both of them and both hands have the Chaos Emeralds inside. The bangs of his hair got shorter while the back of it got longer and was split in two.

Now with 2 Emeralds absorb, Chaos-Naruto is now Chaos-Naruto 2!

He looked up, seeing the electric spark balls coming at him. The Young God just stood there as a blue shield appeared and it destroyed them. Chaos-Naruto 2 heard hissing noises from the ceiling and on the floor, knowing that the pristons were coming out so he stood still. The Water God raised his hand up as the priston from the ceiling came out to smash him like a pancake, stopping it.

"WHAT!?" Robotnik screamed in disbelief wandering why his engine didn't make to the floor yet, while the other did. As that priston went back to the ground, the one he was in was still out. He felt something pull it down and was face to face with the glowing green eyes of Chaos-Naruto 2.

"Oh no..."

**"Oh yes."** Chaos-Naruto 2 spoke in a much deeper voice. He grabbed the priston with both hands and ripped it out of the room, slamming it to the ground multiple times as Robotnik, in his Egg Mobile came out and crashed on it. Chaos-Naruto 2 then shoved it back into the hole causing an explosion and fire to start blazin around. The Prince turned to Robotnik, seeing him try to fly again, but he wouldn't let that happen.

His arms stretched out, grabbing the Egg Mobile from the back and slammed it into a wall before on the floor again, which made fire appear on it, shocking Robotnik. The Water God then made a hole to fit the Egg Mobile, before stuffing it in.

"No! No! No! No!" Robotnik yelled as he pushed every single button to get his Egg Mobile moving.

The two of them felt the room shake and looked ahead to see a whole bunch of explosions.

"This is the end. Fare well, Dr. Eggman." Chaos-Naruto 2 said as wings spreaded from his back and he flew out, leaving Robotnik alone.

"I...HATE...THAT...BRAT!" Robotnik roared out as the whole Lab starts to fall into a bottomless pit.

Chaos-Naruto 2 looked at the wreckage and felt a grin spread on his face. "And stay down." He then flew off to where Vanilla was.

**-Music fades-**

* * *

><p><strong>(Green Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Green Hill~White World (Sonic Generations)-**

Vanilla was inside her small house in Green Hill Zone as she waited for the Original Naruto to show up.

After the clone took Vanilla out of the base, it dropped her off at Green Hill Zone. It told her to wait here till Boss showed up and then disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising her. She then went back to her house and waited patiently for the Water Creature to return. She looked outside to see a bunch of little Animals running around with bright smiles on their faces.

**"Ms. Vanilla?"** A voice asked from outside her window.

She looks outside to see the same creature from before, making a smile appear on her face. "Mr. Naruto!" She walked outside and stood in front of it.

**"Just call me Naruto."** Chaos-Naruto said as the older woman nodded.

"I would like to thank for saving me from that awful man and for saving my little girl." Vanilla bowed to him. "I am in your debt."

**"Oh no no."** Chaos-Naruto shook his head and hands as Vanilla stood again, blinking. **"You don't have to do that. I was only doing the right thing."** He then slowly transformed back into his normal form, shocking her.

"Is that...you Naruto?" Vanilla asked as she blinked multiple times.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Vanilla was floored as she had a dumbfound expression. This child was the same creature wh saved her and her daughter? He looks to be 11 or so years old!

"So," Naruto spoke up, causing Vanilla to shake her head. "What do ya say I take you back to Cream?"

"Oh yes! Please do!" Vanilla smiled happily, as Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"The servers are...the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal was looking at the young girl, who was sleeping in her lap with a smile, and was smiling happily. In fact, she looked around to see the Chao were asleep as well. It looks like story time really took it's toll on them and they were very sleepy.

She sighed blissfully before her eyes widened as she felt the Master Emerald's energy. She turned back to look at it and saw it was glowing bright green. The glow seems to have increased as it started to envelop the whole Altar, and causing Tikal to clover her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Title Screen (Sonic the Hedgehog 1)-<strong>

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Naruto in a circle. He soon starts to float in the air as the Emeralds start to spin around him and were floating above his head. The Emeralds then stopped and Naruto opened his eyes as they were glowing green.

Vanilla was staring at Naruto in awe as she watched him do whatever it was he wss doing. She felt the entire rumble below her and gasped as she felt the Island was floating in the air. Matter of fact, she looks up in the sky and noticed that the clouds were coming down, making her eyes widen.

South Island...the whole entire Island was floating!

**"Chaos..."** Naruto spoke up.** "Control!"**

The whole Island disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel Island)<strong>

Angel Island was still floating in the middle of the ocean all alone. However, it won't be alone for long as a bright appeared right next to it, really close. The light disappeared to show that it was South Island and it was connected with Angel island!

Back in Green Hill Zone, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, returning to the Special Zone, and lights came out from them and landed on the ground. As soon as they did, multiple flowers appeared all over the Zone. All of the Animals and local residents in the Zone looked on in awe at the sight.

Vanilla looked at the flowers and turned to Naruto, only to see him floating right in front of her, which startled her. He held his hand out to her.

"Let's go see Cream."

Vanilla stared at him and his hand before she took it and they both disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: You're my Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-**

Tikal and Cream, who woke up from that bright light the Master Emerald gave off, were both looking at the Master Emerald as they watched it's glow slowly disappeared.

"What just happened Tikal?" Cream asked curiously.

"It was Naruto!" Tikal smiled happily. "I know it was! That must mean he won against Robotnik and got the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Hey Tikal! Cream!"

The two of them turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw it was Naruto waving to them, with a bright happy look on his face.

"Cream! There's someone here to see you!"

Naruto moved out of the way and Cream's eyes widened in shock. There behind Naruto was her mother!

"My baby girl..." Vanilla whispered as a tear appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"Mama..." Cream whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "M...Mama."

The mother and daughter stared at each other. They soon ran to one another and hugged as tears of joy spilled from their eyes.

"Mama! Mama!" Cream cried as she hugged her mother tightly as if she would disappear. "I thought...I thought that you were..."

"It's okay baby." Vanilla cooed as she rubbed her cheek on top of her daughter's head. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

As the two embraced each other, Naruto couldn't help but smile at their happiness. This was something that should happen everywhere. A mother and her child together once again. He then felt a tear leave from his eye, but wiped it away.

Tikal walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces l before they turned to look at the scene in front of them.

Naruto's thoughts were then traced back to his confrontation with Robotnik. He had a feeling in his gut that Robotnik somehow survived the explosion back at Scrape Brain Zone. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up in the sky.

_"If he does show his ugly fat ass..."_ Naruto thought. _"Then I'll be ready for him."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	7. Ethan Termcrest

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months since Naruto saved South Island from Dr. Robonik and reconnected it to Angel Island, where it belong. During these past two months, Naruto went to South Island and traveled to a bunch of Zones he never got the chance to explore. And needless to say, he was impressed with the Zones he discovered.<p>

There was **Bridge Zone**, which have lots of bridges over rivers. **Jungle Zone**, a rain forest with wild rivers and vines. **Aqua Lake Zone**, a lake surrounded by fountains and pillers. **Sky High Zone**, which is at the top of the mountain that reaches the clouds. **Yellow Desert Zone**, another large desert with Egyptian caverns, and this one had no ghosts! **Red Vocalno Zone**, an active underground area surrounded by molten rock. **Turquoise Hill Zone**, a grassy hillside area around Green Hill Zone.

There was also a place called **Central City** and it was the most largest city packed with lots of people! It had neighboring areas as well, like **Emerald Town**, **Holy Summit**, and **Night Babylon**. There were also many other places around the city, how cool was that!? There was also another city called **Station Square**. Hell, the Island even had an ancient ruin called the **Mystic Ruins**.

When Naruto went around the Island, he made Clones to spread out and make annother announcement to explain the events that took place earlier and needless to say, everyone was in total shock and disbelief. He even explained how South Island was once a part of Angel Island, along with another, but were split apart due to a tragic event a long time ago. He even explained his origins and who he truly was and well...there were lots of outrage cries from everyone as they demanded to have the Namikaze Family arrested in charges of neglect and abuse to a young child, and to disowning him on his birthday.

As the Original Naruto was in **Central City** and he was bombed with questions from TV Reporters and gained lots of praises from everyone while apologetic looks from some on the life he had to live.

Anycase, the whole South Isand accepted Naruto as their Prince and Guardian God and Savior. He then went and handed them Extreme Gears for the stores to sell using the Gold Rings as money. And they were an extreme big hit from children, teens, and young adults of all ages.

During these past 2 months, Naruto, Tikal, and even Bunnie have beem hanging around with Cream and Cheese a lot. She sometimes use a Wrap Ring to come by the Altar to visit or they would just go to Green Hill Zone and hang there. Vanilla would always watch and have a talk with either Naruto or Tikal.

Of course, like everyone else, Vanilla was shock from what Naruto had to go through and couldn't believe that those people would do such a thing to him! He had every right to have run away from them, cause she feared for the worst if anything happened to him if he stayed. Not only that but disowning him! Who could disown their own child for something that he never did!? She wanted to go and teach Kushina Uzumaki a lesson! But she didn't cause she wouldn't be no better than them. In fact, the older woman come to see Naruto as a son and he began to see her as a mother.

Cream never had so much in her life! She now had 2 new older sisters and a new big brother! And even Cheese had new Chao friends to play with as well! She remembered when they would take her off to explore Angel Island and introduce her to the Animals and locale Chao Gardens, meeting new different types of Chao.

Naruto himself, had come to see Cream as a sweet, innocent, and kind little sister unlike Namikaze Sisters, since they're nothing but little bratty bitches. Vanilla was not playing aroumd when it came to be a parent. She taught Cream on how to act and how to behave. She maybe strict but she was also a very sweet.

And look how Cream turned out now! Naruto then learned that that's how a mother should always be to her child. But Kushina was different. She and Minato would always give their daughters lots of stuff and would train them everyday. Whatever their daughters wanted, they would always give to it to them! They never taught them manners, treating people with respect, and all that! Naruto had to teach himself that with the help of Lord Hiruzen.

Now where was the Water God, you may ask? Why he was in the Land of Fire, jumping from tree to tree, heading to a location. He sensed that something happened around here and he was heading to the direction. In fact, he always used the Master Emerald to look through the Elemental Nations to find out what has happening and if there was trouble he'll be there to save everyone.

Now here he was, getting closer and closer to the location he was heading to. He jumped one was last and landed in front of the gates of a small village. His eyes widened from what he saw.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

The Village was in complete ruins. The houses were burnt, the ground had craters formed showing that a battle was happening. He could see that there were some bodies around. He walked up to one, a male, and turned him around, seeing that he had a Forehead Protectot with a music note carved into it.

"The Village Hidden by Sound?" Naruto muttered. "Why the hell are they here?" He looked up again and scanned his surroundings, searching for anyone living. He sensed something, two of them. One was still alive while the other was almost close to death.

And they were coming from...behind him.

"H...Hello?"

Naruto turned around and saw an older woman. The woman had cuts and bruises over her body and she was holding...oh God was that child!? It was a 7-year old boy with beige colored hair, tied into a small pony tail, with short bangs on each side of his face.

The woman tried to walk to him but almost fell, before she got caught in Naruto's arms. He gently laid her down.

"Don't over do it!" Naruto told her as the woman weakly smiled sheepishly. "Tell me, what has happened here?"

"We were attacked..." The woman started. "By the Village Hidden by the Sound Ninja. They came here..." She looked down at the boy in her arms. "To try and take my little boy away."

"What!? But why?" Naruto asked, shocked to hear that they came to take someone's child.

"See, I was born there." The woman said. "I've lived there throughout my entire life and it's been hell. My mother...she was murdered after I was born, so it was only me and my father. He loved me so very much and took care of me, but...right after I graduated, he was then taken somewhere else and I never saw him again. But before he left, he told me to grow up to become a strong Kunoichi and that he will always love me, no matter what path I chose...I never saw him again."

"The Village is nothing but cold and ruthless, nobody cared for one another. I couldn't stand to live there anymore. When I was out at the village during a mission, I fell in love with a man from outside the Village. I was badly beaten and he treated me."

"At first I thought he was pathetic but after spending lots of time with him, we got married. I was then pregnant with our child and we was planning to run away once he was born. I...I didn't want my child to grow up in such a place. I wanted him to be raised in a clean and safe village."

Naruto was silent as he continued to listen to the woman's story.

**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**

"When my son was born, the Hidden Sound Ninja had found out about us." The woman had tears fall from her eyes. "They tried to take our baby away from us! My husband...he tried to fight them off and saved both of us...but..." She choked in her sobs. "He died trying to protect us!"

Naruto's hair now covered his eyes.

"The Sound Ninja knocked me out and took my baby back to the Village Leader. When I woke up I was unconscious for a week! I went to save him and when I did, I saw what The Village Leader had done to him..." The woman sobbed. "HE EXPERIMENTED ON MY SON!"

Naruto was now trembling as he grit his teeth trying to keep his increasing anger under check.

"He tried to turn him into a living weapon to be used to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village! I quickly grabbed him and ran as far away as I could! I found myself here and these people took both us in after I explained what happened. We've been living here for seven long years in peace and happiness, but..."

"The Sound Ninja found you." Naruto answered/growled at the same time.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes. While I was fighting them, The Leader of this Village told everyone to escape. I didn't want them to get into this cross fire. And during our battle, one of them grabbed my son and told me to come with them or else they'll kill him and then me. I was barely holding on as my entire hurt and when I tried to tell them I'd go, my child...he...something happened to him and he just went berserk."

"He killed all of them with one just barely alive. He tried to kill him, but I got in the way of the attack and I dealt the final blow to him. After that, he fell unconcious and then you showed up."

"The Hidden Sound Village's Leader...what's his name?" Naruto asked, wanting to know the person's name and to make sure the Leader suffers for good.

"Orochimaru..." The woman sneered, causing a snarl to appear on Naruto's face before it disappeared as the woman began to cough out blood.

"Hold on, let me heal you!" The Water God put his hand on her head and a green aura began to cover the woman's body, but she grabbed his hand and shook her head, causing the aura to disappear.

"It's too late for me. Just promise me..." The woman started. "That you will take care of my child."

Naruto nodded his head, a sad look on his face. "I promise you, that your son will be taken care of. What his name?"

"Ethan." The woman smiled. "Ethan Termcrest." She looked down to her son and kissed his forehead. "Ethan, I love you my special boy. I'm so very sorry that I won't be able to see you grow up into a fine young man. I'll always...be...watching over you." The woman closed her eyes and one final tear came out as it slid down her cheek.

Naruto's hands was now trembling as Ethan's mother died in his arms. If only...if only if he was faster then she'll still be alive right now! He heard so much about Orochimaru...one of the Sannin from the Leaf Village...an S-Rank Missing Nin...was responsible for this. It's because of him that this woman is dead! He even experimented on a new born child to try and turn it into a weapon!

Naruto's green teeth started to become sharper and slits appeared in his eyes. He looked to the sky.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

He gave out a mighty roar of anger which echoed across the whole Elemental Nation and even onto Angel Island.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hidden Leaf Village)<strong>

The whole entire village was doing it's normal routine. Adults were shopping, children playing at the park, the Hokage doing his paperwork.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that roar and they looked up to the sky. All of them with fearful expressions on their faces as the roar reminded them of the Nine-Tails attack all those years ago. They know that the fox was sealed into the Namikaze Princesses, so this must be something else!

They were now starting to panick as they tried to get inside before whatever made that roar come here and destroy everything like the fox did all those years ago!

In the Hokage's Office, Minato had a shocked expression on his face as he heard the roar.

"What on Earth...?"

Kushina, Hiruzen and the rest of the Ninja and ANBU all appeared in poofs of smoke.

"Minato..." Hiruzen spoke up.

"I know..." Minato nodded, staring out at the sky.

Meanwhile, the other Kages were having similiar thoughts, especially the Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto looked down sadly as he stared at the smiling face of Ethan's Mother. She took the boy out her arms, getting a closer look at him and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

The boy's forearms were solid pitch black. His fingers were sharp like claws and he had a tail, the same color as the forearms. The tail looked exactly like a scorpion's own! It even had the stinger.

"Orochimaru...what have you done to him?" Naruto asked, as he picked the boy up. He looked around the destroyed Village and the boy's late mother. He closed his eyes and a Water Clone apppeared.

"Take this woman somewhere in Angel Island and find a nice burial spot for her." Naruto ordered as the clone nodded and walked to the dead woman. It carried her bridal style and disappeared in a blue flash.

It was then Naruto's turn as he disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal, Cream, and Bunnie was worried when they heard that loud roar. Tikal knew that roar meant that someone or something made Naruto really angry and wondered what happened.

**FLASH!**

The three girls jumped as Naruto appeared in front of them, but he wasn't alone. In his arms was a little boy around 7 years old, and he was almost naked, which made Bunnie cover Cream's eyes, earning protests from the girl.

Their eyes widened as they noticed his forearms and the scorpion tail.

"Naruto! What happened?" Tikal asked.

Naruto looked at her with a sad look on his face and down at Ethan. He bit his bottom lip before he took a deep breath. He then went to explain about what happened, and as soon as he finished, the girls all had horrid looks on their faces.

"Oh mah stars..." Bunnie whispered, her eyes widened and mouth covered one hand. Shd can't even the horrors that this child went through being used as a test subject.

Cream had tears fall from her eyes as she hugged Cheese close to her chest. She couldn't believe that a child close to her age was used as an experiment as a newborn baby.

Tikal is shaking and trembling as she couldn't believe this. First it was Naruto who had an awful past, now it was this boy!? They kidnapped him as newborn and performed experiments on him for a week?! That was a baby for God's sake! And they've been trying to turn him into a weapon? He's a human! An innocent child! Not some mindless weapon bent on killing!

"Hmmm..." A groan brought everyone out of their thoughts as they turned to Ethan. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Mommy?" He slowly opened his eyes, showing that they were dark red. As his eyes opened fully, he was face to face with Naruto.

"Hey, you're awake." Naruto said softly.

"EEEEP!" Ethan got off of Naruto's arms and behind the Prince and his fiance's house.

Everyone blinked and was surprised at the boy's speed. They all turned to him and saw he was hiding behind the house.

"U-Um, h-hello." Ethan stuttered softly. "Who are all of you?"

Naruto blinked for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face. It seems like the kid's very shy, which reminded Naruto of someone he knows.

"My name's Naruto." The Water God pointed at himself. "This is Cream," He pointed to the youngest girl. "Bunnie" He pointed to the girl around his age with the metal arm and legs. "And Tikal."

"Hello, Ethan." Tikal bowed to him, which made the boy blush and blink.

"How do you know my name?" Ethan asked.

"Your mother told me." Naruto answered as the boy's eyes widen.

"My mom!" Ethan ran up to him. "You know mom! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Naruto's eyes turned sad. He turned to Tikal and the others, seeing the same look they were giving him. Naruto went to the boy's eye level and rubbed his head gently.

"I...I'm sorry Ethan. She's gone."

Ethan's eyes widened as he stared at the older boy and tears appeared in his eyes. "W-What did he mean she was gone? W-Where was she? W-W-What happened!?"

"She risked her life protecting you Ethan." Naruto softly as he can see the boy was getting ready to cry. He then hugged the boy. "She told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she'll always be watching over you."

The dam broke as Ethan fell into Naruto's arms and cried his eyes out. Tikal, Cream, Bunnie, and the Chao looked on in sadness for the boy's lost. They too joined in the hug, with Tikal whispering soothing words in his ear.

_"Orochimaru...when I see you...I'll end you!"_ Naruto swore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	8. Westside Island, Emerald Hill Zone!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden (Version 2)<strong>

**Tatta hitotsu no koto ga ima wo mayowaseterun da**

The opening scene starts off with Naruto and Ethan standing back to back in a grassy field as their eyes are closed.

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa**

Naruto and Ethan's eyes opened up as they looked up to the sky and smirked raising their fists.

**(instruments playing)**

The camera soon goes to the Altar of the Master Emerald as it zooms past the Chao and it appears in front of the Master Emerald. The logo appears:

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Toomawari suru tabi ni mietekita koto moatte**

Naruto is surfing on the river, doing a few tricks, with a grin on his face as the Chao were flying right beside him.

**Hayakutsuku koto ga subete to boku ni wa omoenakatta**

Vanilla, Cream, Tikal, and Bunnie appears and the four of them are talking amongst themselves before th. Animals appeared and played with them.

**Machigatta koto ga itsuka kimi wo sukuu kara**

Ethan is seen running on all fours as he jumped from tree to tree and he landed on the ground with a bright happy smile on his face.

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa**

Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Fiona, Mighty, and Ray all appear and they each have smiles or grins on their faces as they turned to the camera.

**Issai no jounetsu ga kakikesare sou na toki ni wa**

Naruto's eyes are closed as he thinks about his friends from the Leaf Village. Then it shows, Ethan whose eyes are closed as he thinks about his late mother before tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto and Ethan's eyes are now opened and they have a serious expression on their faces.

**Itsudatte kimi no koe ga kono kurayami wo kirisaite kureteru**

Naruto and Ethan are on Westside Island as they fight through the Badniks that were in each of the Zones.

**Itsuka sonna kotoba ga boku no mono ni narimasu you ni**

Naruto and Ethan are now traveling through the Special Zones, collecting each of the Chaos Emeralds before they meet up with Dr. Robotnik in his Death Egg, who has a dark grin on his face. He looks behind him and glowing red eyes are shown in the darkness along with a purple aura.

Naruto and Ethan soon glared at them and charged at them with their fists pulled back.

**Sou narimasu you ni**

All of the seven Chaos Emeralds are shown spinning around Naruto, who had his eyes closed. His eyes are snapped open as he gave off a battle cry and a bright yellow glow erupted from him as the Emeralds went inside him.

The opening ends with Naruto sitting on a throne, with a crown on his head and a smile on his face, and all of his friends by his side.

* * *

><p>It's been 4 weeks since Ethan has stayed with Naruto and Tikal. After he got finished letting his pain out, Naruto took him to where his mother was buried. The girls each brought flowers and wanted to come along and prayed to her.<p>

Ethan was still sadden by his mother's death, but over time, he began to see Naruto and the others as his new family. He was surprised when he first saw the adorable Chao and all of them liked him! He played with them all the time and was very careful not to let his tail loose in fear that he might accidently sting them. Naruto even gave him a Chao, which Ethan named Zero and the two of them were best friends.

Naruto had learned Ethan was very soft-spoken and was very shy, espcially when meeting new people. He told the young boy about the Angel Island and all of the things he did over the years as Ethan listened on and was in awe.

The young scorpion boy couldn't believe that he was on a floating Island and that Naruto is a Prince and Guardian God of it. It was incredible! And all of the adventures he had while staying here? Awesome! He always dreams of going to those types of adventure when he grows up, but now Naruto was even willing to take him with him on his next adventure! He also heard about his fight with Dr. Robotnik and how he turns innocent people into mindless robot slaves and putting little Animals into robots called Badniks, which made Ethan mad that someone would do that!

Naruto, his awesome and cool big brother, even showed him the Master Emerald which is the reason why the Island is floating right now. He told Ethan that he always protects it from anyone who would try and take it for the oower that it carries inside. He told Ethan that it was okay to touch it, and when he did he felt an energy surge throughout his body.

Ethan also went around with Tikal, his nice and sweet new big sister, and the two of them would always go to the library where she would teach Ethan about Angel Island's history, Chakra, everything. And boy did he enjoy it. She would also teach him about raising a Chao and about the Zones, which made him excited to learn about Alternate Universes and what not.

Bunnie, his rad and cool other big sister, would take and show Ethan around all of the Zones on Angel Island and especially on the new South Island section. He was excited and had loads of fun looking around all the Zones and exploring them. Heck he had lots of fun and excitement at Central City. He never saw or heard of anything like this before and he was in awe at the tall buildings.

Ethan also spent some time with Cream and Cheese. The three of them would always play with the Chao or have a nice picnic.

Ethan soon asked Naruto to train him, so that way he can protect the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and everyone else on the Islands with him. This was his new home and he don't want anything happening to it. And if Robotnik even showed his face, then he wants to be ready. Naruto was surprised at first but then grinned and agreed to train.

As they did, Naruto learned that due to his scorpion features, Ethan had super human strength and speed, meaning he was fast and strong as Naruto. He also had mid-level intelligence, inhanced eye trait which made him see things from a long distance. His stinger was morphable and it was able to fire laser beams.

Now here the two are now. They were at the Altar right now training, with Bunnie and a worried Vanilla watching the two, while Tikal and Cream were in the house preparing a snack.

"Is that all you got Ethan?" Naruto asked, dodging a punch and blocking a kick with his leg.

"No way Big Brother!" Ethan smiled as he did a flip and moved back a little. He was now wearing pants similar to Naruto's very own but they were light beige cream, almost like his hair. The pants had a hole on the back so that the tail can stick out. He had a golden braclet on his left wrist. Like Naruto, he was shirtless, showing the growing muscle mass due to Naruto's training, and he didn't wear anything on his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. The aqua head charged at Ethan and sent him a barrage of kicks after kicks.

But Ethan saw this as he dodged the incoming attacks. He then jumped and sent punches to Naruto's face, only to for them to get blocked. Naruto then sent a barrage of punches at Ethan and he blocked them in mid-air, before he used his stinger to push himself back. Ethan then aimed his stinger at Naruto and fired a laser beam at him, but Naruto just tilt his head to the side and easily dodged it.

Bunnie whistled as she watched the boys train their butts off. "Those two sure are goin at it, huh?"

"Oh yes." Vanilla nodded in agreement as she stared at the two. She too had heard about what happened to young Ethan and his mother, and it horrified her as she imagined what would've happen of that man ever did the same thing to Cream.

"Snack time~" Voices sang out.

Everyone looked to the side, to see Tikal, Cream, Cheese and Zero walk out of the house. In Tikal were a plate of freshly made brownies and in Cream's hands were ice cold lemonade.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Snack Time!" Ethan cheered softly.

The two ran ahead to join everyone. As they were all enjoying their lovely break, they were also talking about various things. Naruto told everyone that he was planning on creating a robotic Chao guide to help everyone on the Island. He already gave the robot a name; Omochao. In fact, he already completed working on the head, now he had to finish the body.

Naruto would've said more but stopped and looked to the Master Emerald, which made everyone confused.

"What's wrong Brother?" Ethan asked.

A serious looks appeared on Naruto face as he stood up, causing them to stand as well. "Come on." He walks up to the Master Emerald with everyone following right behind him as they were close enough, they could see an image of Westside Island, out in the middle of the ocean.

"Is that Westside Island?" Ethan asked curiously.

**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Naruto nodded in confirmation. They watched as the Master Emerald now showed them what was happening on the Island, shocking everyone but Ethan as they saw Badniks were there in different Zones, and people and Animals being put into Capsules, before it showed them an image of Dr. Robotnik, with a dark look on his face.

Naruto's eyes were now glowing green as he glared at Robotnik's face. "So I was right..." He balled his fist up. "He did survive."

"It can't be..." Tikal whispered.

"No way! Ah thought he fell in that bottomless pit!" Bunnie exclaimed. "There's no way anyone would escape that!"

Vanilla gasped as she held Cream and Cheese.

"Wait who is that?" Ethan asked, not liking the man one bit.

"That man..." Tikal spoke up. "Is Dr. Robotnik, Ethan."

Ethan's eyes widened. This was the man who would kidnapped people and turn them into robots! He's also the reason why Bunnie now had robotic arm and legs! He grit his teeth in anger as he glared and hissed at him.

"Looks like he's trying to take the Chaos Emeralds out from the Special Zones there." Naruto stated as he turned away and walked down the steps, looking over his shoulder. "Hey E, you ready for your first adventure outisde the Island?"

**-Music: Believe in Myself (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Ethan smiled happily and nodded his head. "Right!" He ran downstairs, till he was by Naruto's side and walked by his side.

"Wait, Ethan" Vanilla spoke up, causing Naruto and Ethan to turn to her. "Are you sure that you want to go?" The place the two were going was to dangerous. She knows Naruto would be fine, but Ethan is just child.

"Of course." Ethan nodded.

"Don't worry." Naruto reassured his adopted mother. He put his hand on Ethan's head, rubbing it and causing him to pout, which made the older boy smile. "I'll watch over him. Besides he's been trained for something like this."

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Ethan nodded in agreement, a determined expression on his face. "After hearing all of things that Brother has done, I wanted to join him in his adventures and help out however I can. And now this is it! I want to help stop Dr. Robotnik's evil plans for trying to take the Chaos Emeralds and turning people into robotic slaves...and most of all," He smiled.

"I want to protect the things that matter to me. Like all of you, my new family, and everyone here on the Island."

That caused all of the girls to look at him in awe as he said those words with a determined expression on his face. Naruto, however, had a grin on his face as he already knew he was going to say something like that.

"Now that's what I'm talking about little buddy!" Naruto exclaimed as wings sprouted from behind his back. He picked up Ethan, getting a yelp from him.

"Zero, you stay here. It's too dangerous where we're going and I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Ethan said as his Chao friend nodded.

"Chao!"

"We'll be back soon." Naruto said as they took off and headed to their destination.

"Ah think Robotnik's is going to get the butt whoopin of a life time." Bunnie said as Tikal and the others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Westside Island)<strong>

Naruto is seen flying across the ocean, with Ethan in his arms. Ethan was scouting around, looking for the Island before his eyes saw something in the distance.

"Brother!" Ethan started. "Westside Island is straight ahead!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded. He continued to fly towards the Island until he was directly above it. He did an ariel flip in the air before he dived down as Ethan screamed.

Naruto stopped diving and started to gently fly down. Ethan's foot touch the ground as Naruto was right next to him, his angel-like wings disappearing behind his back. The two of them looked around and their eyes widened.

**-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Plains of verdant grass and beautiful beaches draw instant comparisons with South Island's Green Hill Zone, but this Zone has a character all of its own, although only small parts of the soil have checkered pattern, for one. It's a grassy, green zone with plenty Idyllic waterfalls cascade amidst the tropical meadows and the coconut palms rise amidst natural gardens of red and pink flowers. There were also bridges and corkscrew loops.

"Whoa..." Naruto and Ethan whispered, staring in awe at the Zone.

"This must be..."

"Emerald Hill Zone." Naruto finished for Ethan.

They looked ahead and saw Badniks were roaming about. They looked to each other and grin before taking off. Naruto looked up to see Gold Rings floating in the air, making him jump and grab them. He sent a water bullet out of his fingers and destroy the Badnik that was hanging on one of the trees before turning to his young brother.

"Ethan, when you see Gold Rings, remember to grab them." Naruto told him. "We need them to enter the Special Zone and get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded as he dodged an incoming laser attack from the flying Badnik. He aimed his stinger at it, and fired his own laser, destroying and releasing the Animal. He looked to see more floating rings before he grabbed those and followed his brother.

The two of them crossed over a bridge before seeing the Badnik Chopper come and try to take a bite of one of them, only to get destroyed by Ethan's laser. As the two crossed the bridge they found some more rings and grabbed them. They continued to move and while they did, they discovered secret passage ways and they took them, seeing how they had Gold Rings.

They ran into more and more Badniks but they were destroyed thanks to the duo. They looked up to see they were about to through a loop, which made Ethan nervous.

"Just keep on running Ethan and don't stop." Naruto told him as the half scorpion boy nodded.

The Duo then went through the loop, while Ethan had his eyes closed the entire time, but still kept going, not stopping like his Brother told him. They got out of the loop and Ethan opened his eyes before turning back to look at with a smile on his face. He turned back to look at Naruto.

"That was fun!"

"Like I said it was." Naruto smiled as well.

The Duo soon saw a spring ahead. It was Naruto first as he jumped on it and then it was Ethan's and the two were sent soaring through the air. They landed on a floating platform and they notices that it was moving all on it's own. They then jumped off of it and landed on top of a loop. They dodged the laser attacks being sent by a few of the Buzzers.

Naruto and Ethan jumped at and went past through them before landing on the ground in a kneeled position. In the next second, the Buzzers were destroyed and the Duo dahsed forward. They saw a corkscrew ahead and ran faster than before. As they made close to the corkscrew, they ran on it, never stopping once. There are rings on it as they grabbed them and they got out.

Ethan used his special eye trick and saw something in the distance. He saw it was a post with a star on it. It was a Star Post similar to the one on Angel Island. "Brother, I see a Star Post just ahead."

"A Star Post?" Naruto muttered in confusion. Why was a Star Post here? His eyes widened in realization as he remembered something.

"That's right! Last time when I was on South Island, the only way for me to get in the Special Zones was to use the 50 Gold Rings and they combined to form a Giant Ring, which is the entrance."

"And from what I remembered, you told me that there was no Star Posts on South Island. There were just regular Posts right?" Ethan asked as Naruto nodded. "But since we're on Westside Island, that must mean the Star Posts here works the same way as on Angel Island. We need 50 of the Gold Rings."

"And once we pass the Star Post, the amount of Rings that we collected would make a portal to the Special Zone appear." Naruto finished.

The Duo saw they were close to the Star Post and stopped right in front of it. They looked at each other and nodded before they both touched it and the Gold Rings that they each collected began to power the post up. As it collected enough rings, the Star Post ball starts to spin really fast, and in the next second, a portal to the Special Zone appeared.

"Totally," Naruto and Ethan spoke up as they turned to each and smirked. "Sweeeeet!" They fist bumbed and enter the portal as it closed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Special Zone)<strong>

Naruto and Ethan landed on the floor and looked around with their faces change into awe. Unlike, the Special Zone, Naruto was in on South Island this was different. For one, the space around it was blue, with stars in it and green diamonds. And second, they weren't in a maze. They were in half-pipe cylinder highway.

"Is this the same Special Zone, you traveled in on South Island?" Ethan asked.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "The one on South Island was a maze. And this one is completely different."

The two then noticed that there were signs above them. They looked up to see an image of a Green Chaos Emerald. Below it was a picture of a Gold Ring and the number 140 next to it. Below it showed small chibi heads of both Naruto, who was grinning, and Ethan, who smiled, with the numbers 000 next to them.

The two blinked as they stared at the screen before they blinked again.

"Okaaay..." Naruto said. "I didn't expect this."

"Oh!" Ethan gasped as it came to him. "It looks like the Special Zones here have Gold Rings in it. In order for us to get the Chaos Emerald, we have to collect the amount of rings it asks of us."

"Is that right..." Naruto said before he shrugged his shoulders. "_At least it's better than the maze." _He turned to Ethan. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Than let's go get that Emerald!"

**-Music: Special Stage (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

The Duo ran forward in the half-pipe, side by side, to begin the challenge. As they did they could see that there were rings in the center of where their running. Naruto went forward and grabbed them.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=007**

Ethan looked ahead to see incoming rings on the right side. He ran up to them and grabbed them. Naruto moved to the left and grabbed those rings.

The Duo could see a curve that went to the left was coming and there were Gold Rings on both sides. Naruto stayed on the leftas Ethan did the same on the right and they both grabbed their rings.

This continued on as the two of them gathered up more and more rings on each side of the half-pipe. From, right to the left and the center.

The two of them ran into bombs as Ethan accidently hit one and he lost a little bit of rings. So whenever the two would see bombs on the highway, they would dodge them by moving out of the way or jumping over them.

Naruto looked up to see the signs and what he saw made him grin.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=135**

"We need five more rings E!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay!"

The two looked forward for any sign of rings, only to see known. Using his eyes, Ethan looked to find any incoming rings before his eyes widened.

"Brother, there's a whole bunch of rings coming from right above us!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked up and could see the rings right above them. This Special Zone had some dirty tricks.

First the bombs and now this huh?

Naruto grinned as he ran to the right of the half pipe and continued as his feet left the pipe and he was now jumping in the air. He grabbed all of the rings and landed back down next to Ethan. They both stopped and looked up to see the results.

**Gold Rings=140**

**Naruto and Ethan=142**

The screen's imags changed to show a thumbs up with a blue emblem behind it and the words 'cool' under it, before it disappeared.

**-Music: All Clear (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

A bright green glow erupted from above their heads. They both could see a green Chaos Emeralds appear and started to fall to them. Ethan held his hands out and the Emerald landed in it.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Ethan cheered. "WE GOT THE FIRST EMERALD!"

The two of them disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-<strong>

Naruto and Ethan reappeared in a white flash as they found themselves back in Emerald Hill Zone. Ethan looked down at the Emerald in his hand and could the power inside it. It was...so warm and it felt like the Master Emerald.

He watched as the Emerald starts to spin and went to Naruto before it disappeared. "That was...awesome."

"Believe it." Naruto said. "Come on let's go!"

Naruto and Ethan dashed to continue their journey as they saw a Capsule ahead of them. The two looked to each other and nodded before they both jumped on a Capsule and the hatched doors open up. They looked down to see everyone, from human to Animal, coming out as they cheered in excitement.

"Yes!"

"We're finally free!"

"Oh thank Heavens!"

Many people ran away to get to their homes, same for the Animal all except for one.

"Um, excuse me." Naruto and Ethan blinked as they looked down to find a girl, around Naruto's age, standing there looking up at them.

The girl has dark auburn hair, tied into a long pony tail. She has blue eyes. She wore a white tangtop that hugged her D-sized breasts, with a blue vest over it. She also wore blue shorts with matching boots.

"Are you two the ones who saved us?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Well let me be the first to say thank you. May I ask for your names?" The girl asked as Naruto smiled.

"Sure." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Mizukami and this is..." He looked to the side to pointbat Ethan but found out he disappeared. He looks behind him and saw Ethan hiding behind him. He moved to the side, showing Ethan in all his glory.

"And this is my little brother Ethan."

"Eeep!" Ethan squeaked as he turned to look at the, seeing her staring at him with widened eyes. "Um, hello."

"Hello Ethan." The girl waved to him while staring at his scorpion tail in awe. She sweat drop as the boy quicky hid behind Naruto, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about him, he's really shy when meeting new people." Naruto explained as the girl nodded in understanding. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Sally Acorn. It's nice to meet you." Sally greeted them before her face turned serious. "Have you come here to save us?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, voice and expression serious. "A certain someone whom I thought was dead is here somewhere on the Island."

"You mean Dr. Robotnik?" Salky asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah, him." Naruto answered. "Tell me, do you know where he is right now?"

"No." Sally admitted. "I mean it all happened so suddenly. My friends and I were at the Wood Zone helping out with Orphans. But then one day, Robotnik and his Badniks showed up and attacked. They took my friends, the children away. Same goes for Rosie, the caretaker for the Orphans. We were then put inside those Capsules and they sent us to different parts of the Island."

Naruto's eyes were narrowed in anger as he grit his teeth. That Fat Bastard was at it again! When he finds him, he is going to make sure he stays dead.

Ethan had his eyes widen in shock from hearing the girl's tale and found himself hissing. How could that man do something like that! It was wrong!

"But..." Sally spoke, getting the boys attention. "I did hear something about him and his 'Death Egg'. He said it was some sort of space station."

"So that's it then." Naruto spoke up, staring at the sky. "He's in space." He turned to Ethan. "Come on, Ethan. We need to get the Chaos Emeralds, save everyone, and get that Fat Bastard!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded a serious look on his face. He turned to Sally. "Don't worry Sally. We'll save your friends and everyone else on the Island!"

"He's right Sally." Naruto grinned and gave her thumbs up, along with a wink. "You can count on us to save them! Believe it!"

Sally looked at the two of them. She felt that she can trust these two to save the people she loves and cares about. She soon felt her cheeks turn red as she looked at Naruto, but quickly got rid of it before they could see and smiled at them.

"Right! Good luck out there boys."

The boys nodded their heads as they turned around and went to go to the next Zone. As soon as they were out of sight. Sally looked down and felt her face heat up again as she thought of Naruto. The more she did, the faster her heart beated.

"Naruto Mizukami..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	9. Chemical Plant Zone

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ethan were now in a whole new Zone. This place is in an industrial cityscape, filled with blue toxic gloop, mechanical creatures, and twisting chemical pipes. There were Yellow-clad pipes filled with blue chemicals spiral everywhere. All in all, this place kind of looks like a factory.<p>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Hub World (Sonic Generations)-**

"Whoa what's this place?" Ethan asked taking a look around.

"This is Chemical Plant Zone..." Naruto answered with a disgusted look on his face. "This Zone has Robotnik written all over it." He sniffed the air and grit his teeth. "He must have turned this Zone into one of his factories."

Naruto looked at the pink water and walked to it. He took a sniff and grunted as he walked away from it. "Ethan, whatever you do, do not go in the pink water."

"Why Brother?" Ethan asked.

"The water is poison." Naruto answered. "If you fall in it, you'll might drown in an instant. Robotnik's been busy since coming here."

"But we're gonna stop him, right?" Ethan asked, which made Naruto grin.

"Right!"

Naruto and Ethan looked ahead and could see that there were two paths to take, with a map in the center. The two of them looked at the map and could see just about everything on it. Naruto took his time and examined the map before he nodded to himself.

"Okay, Ethan I want you to go to the left side while I go to the right." Naruto told him. "There should be Star Posts there. So after you get the Emerald, come and meet me here." He pointed to a direction on the map. "At the end of this Zone should be a Capsule. Once we see it, we're going to release the captives free."

"What about you Brother?" Ethan asked. This would be the first, he'd be doing without his Brother. He's nervous right now, but soon remembered the training and was even more determined to get the job done.

"I'm going to destroy this factory for good!" Naruto answered as Ethan nodded. "Now that we know the plan, good luck and be careful E. And remember, don't go in the pink water."

"Got it!"

The two of them split and went into the directions they were assigned.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ethan)<strong>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Act 1 Classic (Sonic Generations)-**

Ethan was now running as he went through a small glasslike tunnel and was now on the yellow pipes, as it went up and down. He saw that the pipe was going straight down, which made him run even faster than before. As he did this he went through a loop that had rings before he went down again and gone through another loop.

Ethan was now running on the pipe again but he could see that there was a spring ahead. He turn his back towards it and the spring bounced him back to where he was headed, only this time he pressed a switch under his feet and the pipe went to the lower level.

As he went to the lower level, he grabbed a bunch of rings and jumped on a spring, that was on the ground. As it bounced him upwards, Ethan was now running up on the ceiling, grabbing rings in the process.

Ethan could see that there was Badnik below him. So he used his laser stinger to destroy it and released the Animal. He landed on the ground and pet the Animal and watched as it ran away, not before it waved to Ethan and went on it's way.

Ethan smiled and turned around, only to see that there was a deadend and what looked like a tube on the ground. "What's this?" He asked as he touched it a couple of times.

An idea came to his head as he jumped on it and destroyed it. However, when he did, he got sucked right in and was now riding inside the tube thing.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Ethan cheered as he could see everything from outside the tube, he was currently in. As he was on the other side, he jumped out, grabbing the rings that were floating in the air.

When he landed, he saw blue toxics coming out of the ground and floating in the air. He quickly dodged it, while grabbing a few rings. As he continued his running, he could see what looked like a spring on the edge of the cliff.

As his foot touched it, he bounced off of it and and landed on the other side, grabbing a few rings in the process, before he touched another one and it bounced to the other side again. As he landed on the ground, he could see Badniks coming his way. He dodged the incoming attacks and counter-attacked as his stinger fired off lasers on the Badniks. He saw one that was hanging on the ceiling come in to try and take him, but his stinger shot upwards and destroyed it.

Ethan continued on his journey to find the Star Post. As he did, he ran into more Badniks, destorying them, and grabbed the rings. He ran on the yellow pipes again and found out there were yellow blocks, and they moving. As he looked down, he could see that the dangerous pink water was rising. So he used the blocks to his advantage as he jumped on them and climbed up on the wall.

When he reached the top, he noticed that the pink water finally stopped. As he turned around, he blinked and saw the Star Post right in front of him. Like last time in Emerald Hill Zone, he touched it and sent his rings into the Post. And like what happened, a portal appeared just above it.

"Time to get that Emerald." Ethan said as he jumped inside and the portal to the Special Zone disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**-Music: Chemical Plant~Act 2 Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

Naruto is running down a large yellow pipe. He lookeed around to see other pipes on his left and right. But he stayed in the center and just kept running. He jumped on a spring that was ahead of him and could see Badniks appear in the air. He dashed through them, destroying them in the process before he landed back on the pipe and continued running. He see that there was land with a few Badniks on it, so he jumped up while shooting his water bullets out of the tips of his fingers.

The bullets hit the Badniks, destroying them, before he landed. He dashed forward and saw there was a big up ahead. Water came out from under his feet and Naruto did a drifting move and did the same thing again. He saw that there was were springs on the edge of the cliffs and there was also a grinding rail.

As soon as his feet touched the springs and he soared across the sky. The water board appeared under Naruto's feet and it made contact with the rail as sparks came out of it. As he rode to the next land, he could see the city below him. He looked ahead to see that he was coming to land soon, so he jumped off the railing, the water board disappearing in the process and landed safely on the metal ground, before taking off.

As the Prince ran, he saw bombs planted on the ground, while running he side stepped away from them. He got away from the bombs and looked ahead to see two pipes; one to the upper level and the other to the lower level.

"Going up." Naruto said as he jumped to the pipe in mid-air and ran ahead, going up and down, like a snake. He could see that pipe ended by going up, as he jumped and flew off. He could a Badnik hanging from the ceiling, so he destroyed it and went forward as he made his way inside the factory.

He could see that there were gold rings, but he ignored them and just continued on his journey. As he found his way out, he was on the yellow pipe again, only there was nothing but a spring ahead.

The spring bounced Naruto ahead, and as he flew, he was was going inside of the pipes of blue toxic. When he went inside, his feet touched the toxic and rode inside it.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Naruto cheered as he continued to ride the toxic. He was then sent flying out of the pipe and was now inside one of the factories again.

He was now sky-diving and he could see there were small bubble blue toxins coming out of the walls. As he dived faster, he spun around causing water to appear around. He went to the wall and touched it, but when it did it made a crater. Naruto spun around the factory making a line crater in process and destroying the holes where the blue toxics were coming out of.

Naruto landed on the ground and caused a small earthquake to happen. When he did that, however, he caused a red alarm to happen, making him grin.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, knowing that he caused a Self-Destruct sequence and now the Chemical Plant is going to explode soon. "Time to leave this dump before it explodes with me in it."

Naruto ran forward as he ignored the red alarms. He slid underneath a large wall and got up, running out of the factory. He was on a rail for a few minutes before he went got off and ran up a ramp. His feet landed on the wall and he could see Badniks were there. He jumped off the wall and destroyed the Badniks by doing a spinning kick in mid air.

He landed on a giant block and it went up really fast as Naruto bounced off of it, landing on the small yellow blocks. He looked to the side to the glass filled will blue toxics destroyed and was now falling out. He looked forward, seeing that there was half of a pipe, making it look like a water slide. He got off the blocks and was now riding it. He jumped off, seeing that there was another side.

The Water God dashed forward, jumping over a spiked trap, and went through a loop. He saw the pink water from before and he ran on it. There was a wall just ahead, but he didn't stop and just continued to run before his feet touched it and ran to the top.

Naruto looked down to see the pink water was rising fast. Wings sprouted from his back and he took off flying in the air. He looked around and saw smoke coming out from the factories everywhere. He can also see explosions in the distances, making smirk at a job well done.

Naruto looked down, seeing the pink water stop rising, and looked ahead seeing that there was land. He landed on the metal ground and looked ahead seeing there was a spring on the edge. He dashed to it and when his feet made contact, he bounced ahead and went to another spring on a building. He bounced off of that one and went to a bunch of others springs that were on different buildings bouncing from one to the other.

When he bounced off the last spring, wings sprouted from his back and he took off flying again. He can see explosions everywhere below him, which meant the self-destruction worked. The Plant was almost finished.

As he flew, he looked behind him to see more and more explosions happening, even though they're small. He see more of those large glass that were filled with the toxins destroyed and the toxins gone. Not only that but the buildings were collapsing on one another and there was fire rising from below. He looked ahead and saw a there was city. He flew to one of the rooftops and was now out of the Chemical Plant.

"Heh!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his finger under his nose before he put his hands on the back of his head as watched the Plant destroy itself. "You gotta love the view." A worried look appeared on his face. "I hope Ethan's okay."

**-Music Stops-**

Naruto jumped off of the roof, diving below to the metal floor. He did a flip and landed.

"Brother!"

Naruto turned around and saw Ethan running to him, with a bright smile on his face, making him smile as well.

"E!"

"Brother, look what I got!" Ethan reached into his pocket and he showed Naruto a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Way to go E!" Naruto cheered. "I knew you could it!"

The praise made Ethan blush a little and made him extremely happy. He will admit though, it was pretty hard getting the rings in the Special Zone by himself, but hey, he got the Chaos Emerald! He looked behind Naruto and could see the Capsule there.

"Brother, the Capsule!"

Naruto eyes widened before he turned around and saw it. Naruto ran forward, with Ethan following right behind him, the Emerald disappearing. The two of them jumped on the large button on top of the Capsule and released everyone inside of it. The people and Animals all cheered in happiness and ran away.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Ethan cheered as they jumped off the Capsule. They gave each other a high-five.

"Whoa! Did you guys save us? And does that kid have a tail!?"

The two of them turned back around, coming face to face with a boy around Naruto's age, he looked to be a year older than him. He has violet hair and wore a backwards yellow cap. His eyes are green. He wore green overalls, with a brown jacket over it. For footwear, he wore purple sneakers.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto." He went behind Ethan, knowing that the kid will try to hide behind him again, just like he did when he first met Sally.

"And um...I'm Ethan." Ethan said shyly. "And yeah," Ethan turned around, showing the boy his Scorpion tail. "This is my tail."

"Awesome!" The boy exclaimed, surprising Naruto and Ethan. "I mean about the tail and well...you know your forearms and..." The two just stared at them with surprised expressions, which the viloet hair boy cough in his hand. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you both! I'm Rotor!"

"Cool." Naruto nodded before a thought came to his mind. "Hey Rotor, do you know a girl name Sally."

Rotor's eyes widened before he grabbed Naruto by his shoulder. "You know Sally!?" He asked happily.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said. "Me and Ethan saved her along with the rest of the people and Animals a few hours ago."

"Where is she?" Rotor asked again.

"She's in Emerald Hill Zone." Ethan spoke, getting both older boys's attention. "She told us what happened and we're going to out find the others."

Rotor sighed in relief, knowing that one of his friends were save and sound.

"You better meet up with Sally, Rotor." Naruto told the boy. "She's worried about you and the others."

"Right!" Rotor nodded and he turned around to head to Emerald Hill Zone. "Thanks again for the save guys, I owe ya!"

Naruto and Ethan watched as Rotor disappeared. They turned to each other and nodded their heads before dashing to the next Zone, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake: PSA no Jutsu: Reading)<strong>

**Naruto: Naruto here. Don't we all love reading; it can take you to far away places, or if you're training to be a warrior, learn important information. Every piece of reading material (books, scrolls, etc.) provided by your instructor is important for a strong and healthy mind, just as physical training and eating right is important for a strong and healthy body!**

**Voice-Over: This PSA has been approved by Prince Naruto Mizukami and the Angel Island Educational Board**

**(Omake end)**


	10. Aquatic Ruin and Casino Night Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Aquatic Ruin Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-<strong>

The boys were running in a beautiful forest as they looked around at the new Zone in awe. It's a crumbling, semi-submerged stonework ruin, this place sports a couple of main terrain features that make it unique compared to the last two Zones.

"So this is Aquatic Ruin Zone." Ethan said, running next to Naruto. "This place is amazing!"

"No kidding." Naruto agreed but then deadpanned. "If you get rid of the traps and Badniks that are around this Zone, then yeah it would be amazing."

"Brother! Badniks!" Ethan exclaimed, seeing them come towards them. There were five in the air and four on the ground.

The Badniks began their assault on the boys as they fired their attacks at them. The boys dodged their attack by side stepping or jumping out of the way. Ethan looked to the side to see their was a piller there. He picked it up with one hand and swung it at the Badniks that were on the ground, destroying them.

Naruto was already in the air, charging at the flying Badniks. A dense watery tail soon appeared behind the Water God and the tip morphed into an axe. Naruto spun and the tail-shaped axe cut the Badniks in half. He landed next to Ethan as the two of them continued to run.

As they did, they gathered up a bunch of rings that were around and destroyed more Badniks that were in their way. They even traveled under-water to move faster, while also collecting the rings and destroying the under water Badniks.

Naruto was okay, since he was able to breath under water. But Ethan was different. Even though he's half scorpion, he still needed air. So Naruto gave Ethan a Bubble Shield, something he had discovered after exploring more of South Island.

The Bubble Shield encased someone in a bubble like shield and it allows someone to be able to have air in the bubble. It also allows them to be protected. There other elemental shields out there as well; Normal, Fire, and Thunder.

But anyway, back to the main story Naruto and Ethan were now running on top of forest trees. They landed on the ground and went through a loop. Using his enhanced eye-sight, Ethan saw there was a Star Post.

"Brother! There's a Star Post close." Ethan told him as the Water God jumped and grabbed a few rings that were in the air.

"Got it!" Naruto nodded as he punched a hole through a Badnik.

The two of them were now front of the Star Post. They put their hands on it and transfered the Rings they collected inside it. The top starts to spin and a portal appeared above it. The boys jumped in and the portal disappeared.

Unknown to them however, they were still being watched by an unknown figure. The figure reveals itself to be a Badnik, with a camera attached to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Death Egg Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**

Robotnik was in his chair, staring at the large screen in front him. The screen showed that Brat Naruto and his little sidekick, fighting a bunch of his Badniks. For months, he's been planning on getting his revenge on the Prince.

He beat him. Him! Someone who will take over the world and build his robot army! When he discovered Westside Island, after his defeat in South Island, Robotnik went there and started to build his Empire. He used his Badniks to take the civilians there and put them inside his Capsules so that they will be Roboticized! Not only that, but he was also planning on taking the Chaos Emeralds from the Special Zone!

And yet again, he didn't know how. But, when Naruto and that little kid, he brought with him, came here to stop him again, he's been using his Badnik to watch their movement, especially Naruto! Oh yes...he got big plans for the Water God and he was going to put it to work!

Robotnik stood up from his chair and walked out of the command room. After walking for what seems like a couple minutes, he entered another room. It was filled with TV screens, showing Naruto and all of his attacks.

But Robotnik wasn't interested in that. It was more of his greatest creation which is currently being built right now. It was covered in the shadows to hide it's presence, but sparks can be seen flying as the machines were doing their job in completing it.

"Yes." Robotnik nodded, grinning darkly. "Once Naruto and that Scorpion boy get here, _you_ shall be the one to end them and take the Emeralds from them. Even though you _are_ the prototype, I'm sure you'll get it done and if not..." He chuckled. "I guess I can work on the final version, which would be able to match Naruto's power."

Robotnik walked out of the room, leaving whatever he was talking to by itself. Seconds later, red eyes can be seen glowing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aquatic Ruin Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Aquatic Ruin Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Naruto and Ethan just got out of the Special Zone, and were close to the Capsule. Right now, the one they had got was red. They got three down and needed to find five more. The boys soon jumped and landed on top of the Capsule.

The Capsule was destroyed and everyone was free. They all cheered happily and ran off. As soon as Naruto and Ethan were about to leave to head to the next Zone, they heard wimpering below them, making them look at each other. They looked down and saw a boy around Naruto's age, look around worriedly.

_"A Namikaze!?"_ Naruto thought as his eyes widened in disbelief.

The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes, like Naruto used to have a long time ago and the same as that _man_. He wore a blue jacket and pants with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders of the jacket, and red boots. Naruto took a closer look, and realized that even though this boy looks like a Namikaze, he wasn't. Since he noted that his blonde hair wasn't spiky. It was known that all Namikaze males have spiky hair.

"Hey Buddy!" Naruto called out.

"Eek!" The boy squeaked and looked up at, seeing Naruto looking down at him. "Um, are you ze one who zaved us?"

"Y...Yeah." Naruto blinked at the accent this boy had. It sounded funny. "You wouldn't happen to be one of Sally and Rotor's friends right?"

Ths boys eyes widened before a bright happy smile appeared on his face. "Oh yes! Yes I am, sir! Might I ask where zhey are?"

"They're in Emerald Hill Zone." Ethan answered.

"Emerald Hill Zone!?" The boy asked in disbelief and fear. He soon starts to run around the Capsule in a panic. "How am I going to get there with these cursed Badniks in the way!?"

Naruto and Ethan watched as the boy continued to run in circles, making them sweat drop, but it soon got large as the boy ran into a pillar.

"Dude, chill out." Naruto said. "We got a faster way to get there."

"You do!?" The boy asked, getting into Naruto's face. He grabbed his hands and shook it up and down rapidly. "Oh thank you so very much zir!"

"Enough with the sir, man." Naruto groaned. "My name is Naruto Mizukami, and the boy next to me is my little brother, Ethan Termcrest."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan bowed. "What's your name?"

"Antoine D'Coolette!" Antoine said happily. "Again, thank you so much for saving us!"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto chuckled. He took out his Warp Ring and threw it. The Ring got bigger and a portal to Emerald Hill Zone.

"Sacre Bleu!" Antoine exclaimed. He nervously walked up to it and tapped it. "Er...are you sure this is safe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked behind Antoine. He put his hand on his back and pushed him in, getting a small scream from him. The Warp Ring shrunk back to it's normal size and it went back to Naruto's hand.

The Prince of Angel Island put the Warp Ring in his pocket and turned to his little brother. "Come on let's go!"

"Right!"

Naruto grabbed Ethan's hand as his wings sprouted from his back and they took of flying in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

After flying for what seem like a couple of minutes, Naruto and Ethan finally arrived in the next Zone. They landed on a red carpet and noticed it was dark. They looked around before their eyes widened in awe.

**-Music: Casino Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

They were in a huge, sprawling casino city. In the background, numerous buildings are seen giving off many jaunty electric colors and even further into the background there are lines of skyscrapers. All in all, this place was amazing in the boys's eyes.

"Cooooooool~!" Ethan mused.

"Awesome." Naruto whispered.

"This must be Casino Night Zone." Ethan said, as Naruto nodded in agreement. "This city is...no words can describe how amazing this is."

"No kidding." Naruto said as he and Ethan walked forward. "You know..." A sly grin appeared on his face. "We still got some time for fun. You feeling lucky E?"

"Brother..." Ethan said.

"Oh come on, E." Naruto waved his hand around. "Look around you! This entire city is like a Casino. If we play a few games, we can earn tons of rings to get to the Special Zone!"

Ethan stared at his big brother, before he looked around. Naruto did have a point. A Casino where you win tons of rings without searching for them. Besides...all they did was go around, fighting Badniks and saving everyone trapped in the Capsule. It would actually be fun to take a little rest here. He nodded to himself and smiled at Naruto.

"Alright, let's go!"

And so, Naruto and Ethan ran ahead to go and enjoy themselves at Casino Night Zone. As they did, they were even more in awe at the Zone.

Casino Night Zone's dark-gold landmass is highly detailed and has flashing neon colors as well. Along with the many colorful details, there are small, rotating icons of Naruto and Ethan adorning it, which made the boys confused and surprised at the same time. How the hell did this Zone get their faces on them when they just got here.

They also ran into the Badniks of this Zone, but they took care of them and continued to enjoy themselves. As they continued their journey they noticed that the ground here is covered in red and blue layers with many neon colored palm trees, blue poles, Casino signs and other decorations along the paths. There are also many neon signs saying "Naruto" and "Ethan" floating in mid-air, shocking the boys that their names were there. In huge halls and in U-shaped gaps, there are large blue and yellow colored tables with red zigzag borders, where Slot Machines are usually placed.

Sections in this Zone is heavily based on the pinball tables, which made the boys surprised. As such, there are a huge amount of halls to utilize someone into living pinball. Sometimes, the player has to enter the balls and then enter the pinball tables in order to progress in the Zone. Casino Night Zone also features many alternate routes. While lower parts of the Zone have more narrow pathways, the upper parts have more linear pathways. Regardless, there are often deep gaps between sections with many gimmicks to be utilized to either climb up or fall down.

Needless to say, Naruto and Ethan had a fun time in this Zone. When they went into one of the Winding Tunnels, Naruto grabbed onto Ethan and turned himself into a big dense water ball. When the spring launched the dense water ball in the air, it was in the pinball table. While the two were in the table, they managed to capture a whole bunch of rings.

Not only that, but Naruto and Ethan entered a slot machine and guess what? They hit the jacket! The boys got over at least 200 RINGS!

The boys were now, walking on the ground, with smiles on their faces.

"That was awesome!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Naruto asked, before he frowned "If that Old Hag was here, there's no doubt that she would try to destroy the place."

"Old Hag?" Ethan asked, tilting his head.

"...Tsunade."

Ethan's eyes widened. He heard a lot about the strongest woman in history from his mother. And from what he heard, that woman is a Gambler and has the worst stroke of luck ever. Just the thought of her trying to win here is laughable, if the rumors are true about her.

"Star Post!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ethan looked up and indeed there was a Star Post in front of them. They touched it and waited for the magic to happen. The portal appeared and the two jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

Tikal was watching the whole thing through the Master Emerald and she couldn't help but feel happy.

This is the first time that Naruto and Ethan are on an adventure together outside of the Island, and they were doing alright! She even giggled as the boys were having fun in Casino Night Zone. But she did frown as well, when Naruto mentioned the Slug Sannin.

She knows about her as well, due to the stories Naruto told her all those years ago. About how she would gamble the first chance she get and how she always lose in those gambles.

Tsunade was also one of the people who neglected Naruto. Just the mere thought of those people still made her angry inside. If there was a chance she hoped that she would fight one of his sisters soon, and teach them a lesson.

She took a deep breath and walks away from the Emerald and starts to walk down the stairs. She saw Cream and Cheese playing with the other Chao, making her smile happily.

Cream noticed Tikal coming to them and ran up to her. "How are Naruto and Ethan doing?"

"They're doing just fine Cream." Tikal giggled as she picked up a Chao.

"Sho' nuff." Bunnie said, flying down. "Why those two make one mighty team." She soon pouted. "Though Ah wish Sugar-Naru would take me! Ah got a bone to pick with that Fat Bastard for turning me into this!"

"Bunnie..." Tikal smiled sweetly. A little 'too' sweetly. "Please watch your language in front of Cream."

"Ah know. Ah know." Bunnie ignored the smile and turned to Cream. "Sorry you had to hear that Hun."

Cream giggled. "Oh it's alright Bunnie."

"Chao." Cheese said from atop of Cream's head.

"You said it Cheese." Bunnie nodded. "Sugar-Naru," Tikal eyebrow twitched and a peach colored aura appeared around her. "And E will take Robotnik down no problem." She noticed the aura around Tikal and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong, Tikal?" A light purple aura surrounded Bunnie.

Tikal didn't say nothing as the two girls glared at each other and their auras clashed. The Chao hid behind Cream, who only ran to Naruto and Tikal's house and was looking at them.

"They're on fire!"

"Chao!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Casino Night Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Casino Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Naruto and Ethan jumped on the Capsule and released everyone and Animal who was captured. The Emerald they got from the Special Zone was blue and believe it or not, the boys noticed that every time they entered a Special Zone, the ring count that they have to collect either remain the same or increase more.

But they didn't care! They got the Emerald and saved everyone! Once they stop Robotnik for good, they can come back here again, with the others and have tons of fun!

"Yo! Handsome guy and kid with the scorpion tail!"

Naruto and Ethan looked down at who called them and saw it was a cute girl, a year or two older than Naruto. She has red hair, making Naruto think if she's an Uzumaki, blue eyes, and wore an orange and white jumpsuit, that hugged her D-Cup breast, with matching sneakers.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he jumped down and was now in front of the girl. He took a step back as the girl was in his face, though he is taller than her. She soon circled around him and stood in front of him once more, before a seductive smirk appeared on her face, making the Prince's face heat up.

"Oh yeah. Up close you are definitely a hottie." The girl said. "Name's Fiona, handsome. Do you have a name?"

"It's Naruto." The Water God pointed his thumb to Ethan, who was trying his best to hide. "The kid up there is Ethan. My little brother."

"Er...hello." Ethan waved to the girl shyly, causing her to wave back.

"Naruto and Ethan, huh?" Fiona asked before a smile appeared on her face. "Well, it sure is nice to meet you."

"Same here." Naruto nodded

"Hey, since you saved me and all, do you happen to know where my friends are?" Fiona asked, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You mean Sally, Rotor, and Antoine?"

"Yeah! You know them!?" Fiona asked happily.

"Yeah, me and Ethan saved them along with the others who were trapped in the Capsules." Naruto said, which made Fiona sigh in relief, knowing that her friends are okay.

"Where are they?" Fiona asked.

"Emerald Hill Zone." Naruto answered. He took his Warp Ring out again and threw it, watching it grow bigger and the portal to Emerald Hill Zone appeared on the other side.

"Wha...how did...what just..." Fiona stuttered in shock as she saw the display in front of her. She sighed and shook her head, before a smile appeared on her face. "You're just full of surprises aren't ya?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile. He was about to tell her to go but felt something soft touch his cheek making his and Ethan, who covered his, eyes widen. The Water God's eyes moved to Fiona and saw she was kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and ran in front of the Warp Ring before she waved to him.

"Thanks for the save boys!" Fiona winked at them. "See ya soon okay~" She jumps in the portal, causing the Warp Ring to shrink and fly into Naruto's hand like before.

Naruto just stared at where Fiona disappeared to and felt his face heat up once more before he shivered in fear as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Whay's wrong Brother?" Ethan asked, wondering why he shivered like that.

"I got a strange feeling that Tikal and Bunnie are going to kill me." Naruto answered, causing Ethan to tilt his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Emeralds)<strong>

Tikal and Bunnie saw the whole thing on the Master Emerald and the aura that was surrounding increased tenfold. Their hair covered their eyes but evil smirks were on their faces as they cracked their knuckles.

"Naruto's in trouble when he comes back, isn't he Cheese?" Cream asked fearfully.

"Chao chao!" Cheese and the other Chao nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**(Epic Rap Battles of Angel Island! Chaos-Naruto VS ToeJam & Earl...BEGIN!)**

**In front of a stage at the Altar of the Emeralds where three people. One of them was Naruto Mizukami, Guardian God and Prince of Angel Island. But the other two however...well let's just say their not from this planet.**

**One is a big yellow guy, wearing sunglasses on his face. He has two antennas on his head and wore a black hat. He didn't wear a shirt but wore jean shorts and black sneakers.**

**The other one was tall and red. Instead of a head, he had two long eyes attached to his body. He wore a hat backwards, a white tang top , black fingerless, a gold chain around his...um...long eyes? He wore a black shorts and white sneakers.**

**Who were these otherwordly people you may ask? Why they were Toejam and Earl from Planret Fukatron! And guess what? They havin a rap battle with Naruto!**

**There was silence as they stared at each other. The DJ soon starts to play a beat before the music plays as Toejam and Earl grabbed the mics.**

**TJ: Yo, I'm Mastah T.J. and with me is Big Earl!**

**E: Our raps'll be as vaulable as a one huge pearl!**

**TJ: We're from da planet Funkotron and that ain't no jive!**

**E: And that's all the way from Solar System Numbuh Five!**

**TJ: Ya may be a god here, but on Funkotron we rock!**

**E: Totally more so than some worn-out old sock!**

**TJ: So ya know some ninja moves, that we think is sick!**

**E: But you'll soon be seein' what makes our raps tick!**

**The crowd cheered for the alien visitors, while Naruto grinned at them. He took out his mic and began to rap.**

**C-N: This ain't no Funkotron, that's my turf which you are on!**

**I'm da Prince of Angel Island and much higher than a bag of sand!**

**You think you funky with your raps, but you walked into some traps!**

**I'm a freaking Guardian God, and not a worthless fishing rod!**

**If you think you awesome, then you're likely to be shocked,**

**'cuz I'm Naruto Mizukami and I'll really leave you rocked!**

**The crowd cheered louder than ever as the people listened to the rap their Peince has did. Hell, even Toejam and Earl were impressed.**

**"This guy's good." Earl said as Toejam nodded.**

**"Word to that Brotha."**

**Omake End**


	11. Hill Top and Mystic Cave Zones

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What Zone is this Brother?" Ethan asked as the two looked around.<p>

"This is Hill Top Zone." Naruto answered. "A mountainous region high above the clouds."

It's true. The boys were somewhere high up in the sky. There are pine trees rise over a landscape of blue-tinted rocks, with rickety vine chairlifts connecting one peak to another.

"I can't believe how high up we are." Ethan said, as walked to an edge. He looked down to see a whole bunch of clouds.

"Neither can I." Naruto said. He heard something and turn his head to see a _lava_ pit! His eyes narrowed in thought as he wondered why there was a lava pit here. Not unless there was...

"Oh shit."

**SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!**

**-Music: Hill Top Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

The ground beneath the boys shook, causing their eyes to widen. It was so bad that Ethan fell on the ground while Naruto simply stood his ground. After a couple of seconds, the shaking stopped and everything was still.

Ethan had swirls in his eyes as he laid on the ground, before he shook his head and sat up, eyes widened in alarm. "What was that?"

"An earthquake." Naruto answered, causing Ethan's eyes to widen.

"But why is there an earthquake when we're all the way up here?"

"It's because we're on top of a volcano."

"Volcano!?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and pointed in the direction where he saw the pit. "There's a lava pit over. In other words, we have to hurry and find the Star Post along with the Capsule."

"Yeah!" Ethan nodded.

The two of them ran off to get through Hill Top Zone. As they did, they gathered up Rings that were heading towards them. They could see that there were more Badniks in this Zone, especially one that was in the river lava. First, the boys delt with the Badniks on land, then Ethan used his Laser Stinger to destroy the Badnik in the lava river.

While the two of them was running through the Zone, they could feel the earthquake happen every now and then. They noticed that because of the earthquake, caves to inside the mountain were made.

As they entered these caves, they saw there was another river of lava and this one was rising fast. Naruto and Ethan had to jump from platform to platform as they gathered up the Gold Rings that were in the way.

They ran through the loop and could see that a Star Post was there. The Rings that they gathered entered the Post and the boys jumped inside the portal to the Special Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Emerald Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Sally, Rotor, Antoine were in a small house that was on top of a hill. It's been a few hours since Naruto has saved them and right now there were waiting for their other friends.

When Sally first saw Rotor getting freed, the first thing she did was give him a big hug in relief that he was okay. The two of them talked for a few minutes, all the while waiting for Naruto to rescue more of their friends.

While the two of them were talking, they jumped from surprise as they saw a portal appear right in behind them all the while hearing a small scream that erupted from it. The two friends turned around and saw Antoine getting pushed to their side of the portal.

The two of them went to Antoine's side and asked him if he was okay. The French speaking boy nodded to his friends and told them he was fine...if you count the shaking being 'fine' that is.

The three of them then decided to stay at a small house, which would be their base of operations for now anyway.

Sally couldn't help but be fond of Naruto, along with Ethan. The two of them were doing everything just to free them and everyone else on the Island. She soon started to feel herself blushing as she thought about Naruto. She didn't know why but whenever she did think about him, her heart would beat faster and faster. She had to admire his bravery, sense of justice, and his handsome face...wait where did that come from!?

"Sally?" Rotor asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you have been...zeeing the space." Antoine said, causing Rotor to face-fault and Sally to sweat drop.

"It's 'spacing out' Twan." Rotor stated.

"Yes that!" Antoine said happily.

"Oh I'm fine boys really..." Sally said as a worried look appeared on her face. "I just can't help but worry about Naruto and Ethan."

Rotor and Antoine's eyes widen in surprise as they looked at each other. They then turned back to Sally and gave her reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry Sal. I'm sure they're doing okay." Rotor said. "Besides, those two are tough guys after all. They managed to destroy Robotnik's Badniks and managed to save us from those Capsules."

That caused Sally to smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"Somehow I knew you guys would be here." A familiar female voice said, causing their eyes to widened.

The three turned to the window and saw Fiona, looking at them with a smile on her face. They stood up and had beaming smiles on their faces.

"Fiona!" They ran outside and gave their friend a group hug as she hugged them back. They released each other.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Sally exclaimed.

"Same here! Naruto and Ethan are really surprising fellows." Fiona said.

"They zaved you?" Antoine asked.

"Yeah. Handsome and his little brother got me out at Casino Night Zone." Fiona answered with a blush on her face, which made Sally feel a little bit jealous for some reason. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

**-Music: Open your heart (Sonic Adventure)-**

"It's simple." Sally said in a serious tone. "Naruto and Ethan are doing everything in their power to save us all from Robotnik. And now," She smirked. "We have to do our parts in helping them out as well."

Fiona smirked and cracked her neck. "I like the sound of that. I've been meaning to pay Robotnik and his Badniks for trapping me inside that thing."

"Ditto!" Rotor grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Agreed." A determined yet frightful Antoine nodded.

"So where to?" Fiona asked.

"Wood Zone." Sally answered. "It's time we took our home back! You all ready?"

"YEAH!"

The four friends then ran off to Wood Zone to free it from the Badniks. Unknown to them, up in the sky, a clone of Naruto was there the entire time watching them. It grinned and nodded before it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hill Top Zone)<strong>

As Naruto and Ethan got out of the Special Zone with a Cyan Chaos Emerald and were closing in on the Capsule, Naruto felt the clone he left at Emerald Hill Zone, disappear and gathered the memories of it.

He felt himself grin as the teens were off to help him and Ethan. He will admit, those three got so much potential and now they were going to put it to good use.

He and Ethan jumped on top of the Capsule, releasing everyone that was trapped inside as they all cheered in happiness. They soon ran off to return to their loved ones, making Naruto and Ethan turn to each other and grinned. They jumped off the Capsule and landed on the grass.

"Whoa! Where'd you two come from!" A male voice asked.

"Hm?" The boys looked behind them and saw a boy around Naruto's age.

The boy had black hair, with some red right on top of it, and blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie, with the hood having two yellow of what seems to be animal ears on it. He wore a black T-Shirt on the inside along with matching black pants. For footwear, he wore red sneakers.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Name's Mighty." The boy, Mighty, grinned as he pointed at himself. "And you are."

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"And I'm Ethan." Ethan raised his hand.

"Naruto and Ethan, huh." Mighty said before his eyes widened. "Hey wait, were you two the ones who freed us from the Capsule?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

"Then I guess I should thank you guys." Mighty said.

"Oh don't mention It." Naruto waved his hands, with sheepish smile on his face. "Quick question, are you friends with a girl named Sally?"

"Sally!? I sure am!" Mighty exclaimed, with a happy smile on his face. "Is she okay? What about the others? Is Ray with them!?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto calmed the boy down. "Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and Fiona are fine."

"And we never ran into someone named Ray." Ethan continued, which seems to sadden Mighty. "But don't worry! If we find him, we'll let him know that you and the others are okay."

Mighty looks at them, and he could feel like he can trust these two. He soon smiled. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Anyway, you might want to help Sally and the others." Naruto said, causing Mighty to get serious.

"Why?"

"They're going to Wood Zone to stop the Badniks and free everyone." Naruto said, causing Ethan and Mighty's eyes to widen.

"Wood Zone?! How am I suppose to get there!?" Mighty groaned.

"With this." Naruto took his Warp Ring out and threw it in front of them. The Ring got bigger till it formed a portal, causing Mighty's eyes to widen in awe.

"Awesome..." He whispered. Naruto took his hand and placed it on the ring making him raise an eyebrow.

"All you got to do is think of the location you want to go to and the location will appear." Naruto explained.

"Just think..." Mighty closed his eyes and started to think about Wood Zone. In a second, the location appeared in the Warp Ring. Mighty opened his eyes and felt himself gasping. He turned to Naruto and shook his hand fast along with Ethan's own.

"See you guys later!" Mighty jumped into the portal and it shrunk itself before flying back to Naruto.

"Onto the next Zone!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Ethan ran off and went underground.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Naruto and Ethan went down deeper and deeper unground before they found themselves in a dark, yawning caverns beneath West Side Island's mountain range.

"Where are we now brother?" Ethan asked.

"I think we're in Mystic Cave Zone." Naruto answered.

**-Music: Mystic Cave Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Mystic Cave Zone features moss-covered rocks and dangling plant tendrils within these dimly-lit subterranean spaces.

"Looks like Eggman's been busy trying to find the Chaos Emeralds here." Naruto said as he took a look around, already spoting only two kinds of Badniks.

"No kidding." Ethan nodded. "Come on Brother. We have to find the Star Post and the Capsule."

"Right!"

Naruto and Ethan dashed forward to begin their journey through the Mystic Cave Zone. The first thing that they ran into were the Gold Rings. They ran into a few of the Badniks, but easily destroyed them.

As they went further ahead they began to notice that there were spikes on the walls and that the walls themselves were moving! They had to jump from one moving spike wall to another without getting hit by them or else they'll lose some of the rings.

The Dynamic Duo soon began to continue before they stood before an impassible wall.

Ethan looked up, trying to find a way to get past it before he noticed that there was something wrong with the vine. He jumped up, grabbing onto it and heard a clicking sound. The boys looked at the wall and saw it was moving down to form a bridge. They blink and looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before Ethan let go of the vine, as the two stared at it.

"That was weird." Ethan commented.

"You said it." Naruto agreed.

The two ran over the bridge and destroyed a Badnik that was in their way. The boys then went and grabbed the rings. The two soon started to see a pit ahead of them. Naruto and Ethan stopped wht they were doing and looked down at the pit, only to nothing but spikes.

"W-What...?" Ethan stuttered.

_"Now I'm glad we stopped."_ Naruto thought. He looked ahead to see there was another wall there. Naruto looked up and grabbed the funny looking vine, pulling it down, and causing the wall to form the bridge and behind the wall was a Star Post.

"Oh! Well at least we found a Star Post." Naruto said. He and Ethan ran to the Post, touching it and sending the rings inside it. The portal appears and the boys jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wood Zone)<strong>

**-Music: His World~E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Right now, Mighty was in Wood Zone as he searched around for his friends. He soon started to hear something being destroyed along with noises. He followed his ears to the sounds as he started to run, getting closer and closer.

When Mighty was close enough, there in the middle of the field, he saw his friends fighting off the Badniks that were in this Zone.

Mighty grinned as he cracked his knuckles and neck as he jumped up in the sky. He pulled his fist back and started to sail downwards. "CANNNOOOOON BALLLL!"

Sally and the others looked up before their eyes widened as bright smiles appeared on their faces.

"MIGHTY!" They yelled in happiness.

"Take this!" Mighty started to fall faster before his fist touched the ground and a crater was formed as the Badniks were sent flying off.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Mighty asked.

"We sure do!" Sally exclaimed as she huggsd him. "It's great to see that you're okay."

"And it's all thanks to Naruto and Ethan." Mighty said, causing the others eyes to widen.

"You saw them!?" They all asked.

"Yeah, they were in Hill Top Zone." Mighty answered.

"Hill Top Zone?" Rotor asked. "Wait doesn't that mean they should be in Mystic Cave Zone right now?"

"Yeah." Fiona nodded.

"EEK! BADNIKS!" Antoine screamed as more Badniks showed up.

The Badniks soon began to surround the group as they backed away from them, with their backs touching each other.

"Looks like we have to save the reunion for later." Fiona stated.

"No kidding." Mighty grinned. "I've been wanting to kick Robotnik's ass for sending us away. But I guess I'll leave it up to Naruto and Ethan."

Sally nodded and smirked. She believes in those two and knows that they'll get the job done. "Let's get these Badniks everyone!"

"Yeah!" They charged at the Badniks as they gave out battle cries.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Cave Zone)<strong>

Naruto and Ethan were now excited. They now got six of the seven Chaos Emeralds! And the sixth emerald was a purple one, which means that the last one is white. The two of them jumped on top of the Capsule, releasing everyone.

The people and little Animals are cheered happily and ran off to escape this creepy place.

"Ray!" Naruto called out. "Ray are you here buddy?"

"Who are you?"

Naruto and Ethan jumped off the Capsule and landed in front of a young boy, and Naruto's eyes widened as he took in his apperance.

_"Another blonde?"_ Naruto thought. _"And this kid is definietly not a Namikaze."_

The young boy looks to be around Ethan's age, if not a year older. He has blonde hair with three plucks sticking out of it. He had on blue goggles and wore a blue jacket over a white T-shirt, with blue jeans and matching colored shoes.

"Are you Ray?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Ray asked curiously.

"Mighty told us." Naruto said, causing Ray to get in his face making his eyes widen.

"You saw Mighty!? Where is he? What about Sally and the others?"

"Easy kid." Naruto said. "Mighty and the others are helping us out."

"They should be in Wood Zone right now." Ethan said.

"Right!" Ray nodded before a confused look was on his face. "But wait...how do I get there?"

Naruto took out his Warp Ring and threw it as the portal to Wood Zone appeared. On the other side of the portal they could see the others looking around and could see the destroyed Badniks everywhere on the ground.

"Whoa..." Naruto and Ethan muttered.

"Guys!" Ray called out as he flew to the other side, causing the Warp Ring to shrink and fly back to Naruto.

"Come on little bro. We got one more Emerald to find!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay!" Ethan nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**(Tournament prize reveal at the Arcade)**

One day, we see Naruto and Ethan at a local video arcade in Station Square, and it has arcade games from almost every genre, from action games to beat-'em-ups. Of course, they are playing on an Outrunners two-player machine, with a small crowd of people watching. Understandable since being the Prince of Angel Island, Guardian God, and the savior of South Island made him a celebrity.

A few moments later, the arcade manager came by, holding a large, cardboard box in his hands.

"Ah, Mr. Manager," Naruto smiled as Ethan waved hello. "What have we here?"

The manager replies respectfully, "Greetings, your highness, Ethan. It's the grand prize for my upcoming Outrunners tournament this weekend. Would you like to know what it is?"

The crowd that was watching Naruto and Ethan race each other in Outrunners tensed up enthusiastically, waiting to see and hear what prize the manager has in store. He takes out a knife, and cuts open the box, before reaching into the box pulling out...

"Whoa, I thought this console didn't exist!"

"It can't be!"

"Mr. Manager, you really outdid yourself!"

"Holy Cow!"

"That console...!"

"That's right, boys and girls," smiled the manager as he held up the prize, "The grand prize for my Outrunners tournament...Is a rare prototype Sega Pluto (one of only two to exist), a variant of the Sega Saturn with a built-in NetLink modem and a new design, and this will be in a bundle with accessories and Saturn games, too!"

**(Omake end)**


	12. Death Egg Final Battle!

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry it took long updating my stories guys and girls. I've been sick since last month and I'm startin to feel a little bit better now.**

**Anyway, updates to The Dark and Ultimate Ninja will be uploaded by tomorrow and the others on either sunday, monday, or tuesday.**

**Till then, enjoy the final chapter of The Lost Islands Arc. You'll be surprised for what I got in this epic chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug-Ellegarden (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Music: Sky Chase Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-<strong>

"We did it E! We got all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Yeah, Brother! We're awesome!" Ethan cheered as well.

The two boys were now in the Sky Chase Zone, high above Westside Island. Naruto had his wings out and he was flying, while Ethan was on his back with a white Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Not long ago, the boys were in Oil Ocean Zone...and in all honesty, that Zone made Naruto and Ethan. After they got out of the Mystic Cave Zone, which apparently lead out to the sea, the boys soon found themselves scaling slimy oil refineries off the coast of Westside Island.

In a manner typical of the Doctor's environmental ethos, Robotnik clearly isn't too concerned about keeping the maritime habitats of Westside Island in pristine condition. His drilling platforms have blanketed the ocean in viscous petroleum sludge; the only creatures that move are robotic ones, like the Badniks Octus and Aquis that resided in the Zone.

When the boys fell in the oil, instead of falling into it the gloopy hydrocarbons was sink them really slowly. However, as long as they kept jumping then they'll be okay, while Naruto will always be okay since he wasn't sinking, but Ethan? Yeah, he might have to keep jumping.

In addition, the Zone hosts strange green/yellow checkered cannons, which throw Naruto and Ethan back and forth around the Zone.

Afterwards, the boys went to the Capsule and destroyed it releasing all the captured humans and little critters, especially a cute little frog, which reminded him of someone he met long ago back in Angel Island. Naruto left multiple clones in the Zone and told them to destroy the drills, everything that has Robotnik writtin on it, and clean the ocean, which the clones nodded and did what they ordered.

After leaving Oil Ocean Zone, the boys found themselves in Robotnik's capital city; Metropolis Zone.

The Zone sees Naruto and Ethan make their way through a bustling industrial plant. Meter-wide screws and bolts tower up into the caves of turquoise steel, crushers eternally press into the ground in triumph, mid-air floating conveyor belts and vast mesh-work dynamos thrash out hundreds of revolutions a minute. Along the walls, steam-pipes coil like brassy pythons and giant cogs slowly grind out immense manufacturing processes above lakes of molten metal.

But perhaps the most dangerous aspect of Metropolis Zone comes in the form of the Badniks, for the doctor's city sports probably the most brutal robots of the entire Zone. However, this wasn't too difficult for the boys as they destroyed every Badnik in the Zone and they also collected the Rings that were scattered.

When they made it to a Star Post, they entered the Special Zone and grabbed the last Chaos Emeralds! After they got the Emerald out of the Special Zone, they went and freed everyone out of the Capsule.

Now, here the boys are.

They got all of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Which means they're ready to take down Robotnik!

As Naruto and Ethan soared across Sky Chase Zone, they ran into a bunch of flying Badniks. Ethan had to hold on tight as his brother had to do some aerial dodging from the Badniks's attacks. But this proved to be good as both boys were slicing through them.

Things were actually peaceful after that. There were no signs of any Badniks at all. So, they've just been flying in peace.

"Brother." Ethan called out as the Chaos Emerald in his hand disappeared into Naruto.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"How do you suppose we go into space?" Ethan asked curiously. "I mean, now that we have all of the Emeralds and saved everyone on Westside Island, don't you think we should've gotten a rocket ship or something to get into the Death Egg Zone?"

"You don't have to worry about that little brother." Naruto answered.

"Why?"

"Look ahead."

Ethan did so and his eyes widen as there in the distance, looked like a giant flying fortress. "Is that...the Egg Carrier?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "That's something different. Another one of his strongholds."

Ethan soon started to see a small dot in the distance as well. He used his enhanced eyesight technique. What he saw made his eyes widen before they narrowed in anger as a hiss escaped his lips.

"Ethan?"

"It's him brother! It's Dr. Eggman!" Ethan exclaimed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "He's riding in his vehicle and is entering the Fortress!"

"Eggman..." Naruto's eyes glowed green as he transformed into his Chaos form. **"Hang on tight Ethan!"**

"Okay!"

Ethan did so and in the next second, Naruto dashed forward really fast as he went to chase the mad scientists. However, just as our heroes are getting close, Robotnik opens fire with a laser barrage.

"WHOA!" Ethan cried out.

Chaos-Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second then he started to do some aerial dodge as he avoided all of the laser that was sent at him. When a laser was heading to him, the Water God just held his hand out as the laser seems to go in different directions before it disappeared.

They were getting closer and closer till Chaos-Naruto landed on the small wing of the Fortress. Ethan got off of Naruto's back and walked right next to him as the two stared at the large aircraft in front of them, glaring murdously at it as the person they hate is hiding inside it.

**-Music: Wing Fortress Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

**"Eggman, you're finished!"** Chaos-Naruto exclaimed as he and Ethan stared at each other. **"This is it, Ethan. Are you ready?"**

Ethan nodded with a serious expression on his face and he closed his eyes. Chaos-Naruto watched as Ethan's entire body started to grow a little bit and gained a little more muscle mass. His body soon turned pitch black and solid, like his scorpion tail, starting from the feet all the way to his upper body. Soon his neck then his entire face started to turn as well, along with his hair as it seems to have fused with his head. His hands turned into large claws. He now has venomous fangs and pincers on his face. The odd thing was that his pants and vest somehow disappeared.

This was Ethan's scorpion transformation!

The transformed boy's eyes were snapped, showing that they were now white and pupiless. They turn to look at Chaos-Naruto's eyes.

**"I'm ready...brother."** He said as his voice was now a little deeper than before.

Chaos-Naruto nodded and turned back around.** "Then let's go finish this."**

The transformed beings were now blurs as they dashed so fast a very strong gust of wind appeared and destroyed the small wing and everything else. The beings were inside the Fortress as every gush of wind were destroying the inside of the Massive Flying Fortress causing small explosions to be heard. They destroyed the Badniks that were in their way.

The boys soon broke into the interior of the airship as they destroyed the large doors. There standing before them was Dr. Robotnik sitting in his chair, looking at the window. The mad scientist slowly turned around, facing the Water God and Scorpion Boy with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Naruto..." Robotnik looked to Ethan with a look of amusment. This creature was the same little boy who was travelling with Naruto?

How interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

"And it's very nice to meet you Ethan. I'm sure Naruto has said lots of things about me."

**"Brother has Doctor."** Ethan growled. **"He told me how you imprisoned Animals into Badniks and turn people into mindless robots! Not only that but you also try to take the Chaos Emeralds so that you can use them to take over the world!"**

Robotnik laughed as he turned to Chaos-Naruto. "Well, it seems you have been telling him things Naruto."

**"Cut the crap, Robotnik."** Chaos-Naruto demanded, glaring at Robotnik angrily.** "This is the end of you! You lost! It's time for you to pay for what you've done!"**

"Oh I don't think so Naruto." Robotnik grinned evilly. "If you want me...then come and get me!" He pushed a button on his chair. The window behind him opened up and he flew right out the Fortress while riding in his Egg Mobile.

**-Music: Time Eater~Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

**"ROBOTNIK!"** Chaos-Naruto and Ethan roared out as they went to the window. The creatures looked up, just in time to see entering a spaceship, fit for one person, and it was taking off.

Chaos-Naruto grabbed Ethan by the wrist then jumped out of the window high in the air. The Water God grabbed onto it as it blasted off through the sky. The two creatures heard more explosions and looked down to see Robotnik's Fortress falling down below. They looked at one another before they looked up seeing they were at the edge of space.

**-Music Stops-**

A moment later, the two transformed boys were now out of Earth's orbit and into outer space. Their eyes were widen as they looked down below seeing Planet Earth.

**"Brother..."** Ethan whispered in awe before he gasped in shock. **"I...I can breath in space!? But how?"**

**"I think we'll save that for later."** Chaos-Naruto said as he looked ahead. **"Cause right now, we're almost there."**

Ethan looked ahead and his eyes widened again before he had a deadpanned expression. **"Is.._that_ the Death Egg Zone?"**

They were heading towards a giant sphere-like space station that has Robotnik's face on it. Just looking at it, made the boys want to puke their lunch out.

As the rocket made it's way to the Death Egg Zone's entrance, Chaos-Naruto let go of it and the two landed inside. They dashed forward to chase after Robotnik but the lights went off.

**"Robotnik! You cowardly bastard! Come out here and fight!"** Chaos-Naruto yelled as he and Ethan got into a fighting stance.

**"Ah. But you won't be fighting me just yet."** Robotnik's voice echoed out.** "Instead, I want you two to fight a couple of new friends of mine."**

**"Friends?"** Ethan asked. **"What friends?"**

The lights went back on and the boys could see something coming from the hatch doors on the floor. Smoke was coming out and a mysterious figure rose out. The boys could make out that this figure had a bulky humanoid shaped body. It was in a kneeling position.

The smoke still covered the figure's body but it stood up showing that it's taller than Chaos-Naruto. Red eyes glowed and the smoke disappeared revealing the figure...

And what it was made Chaos-Naruto and Ethan's eyes widened in shock. There before them was...a robot!

But not just anyway robot!

**-Music: Look A-Like (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)-**

It was a robot that looks exactly like Chaos-Naruto! The robot was gray colored and metallic. It has a sturdy form, is extremely bulky, heavily armored, and it had red eyes.

**"Brother it's...!"** Ethan tried to come up with something but nothing came out of his mouth.

Chaos-Naruto eyes were wide in shock. Robotnik...made a robot clone of him. That bastard had the gall to make a robotic clone of him!? He clentched his fists together and glared at his robot double.

**"What the hell is this Robotnik!? Explain yourself!"**

**"Naruto, I would like you to meet one of your new twin brothers; I call this one Mecha-Naruto!"** Robotnik laughed as Chaos-Naruto and Ethan had shocked looks on their faces.

**"M...Mecha-Naruto...? One of my...what!?"** Chaos-Naruto was truly shocked as hell. Did Robotnik call this...thing one of his twin brothers?

...Wait...

Robotnik said 'one of'...so then that means he...!

**"And allow me to introduce you to Silver Naruto!"** Robotnik exclaimed.

The boys heard the doors open, so they turned and what they saw caused their eyes to widen as something..._very large_ came out.

It was another Chaos-Naruto robot! As the name stated, the robot is completely silver all over and it looks like that it got some weapons in it. Instead of the red eyes like Mecha-Naruto has, it's eyes are yellow.

**"That's a big robot..."** Ethan muttered. He and Chaos-Naruto stood back to back as they got into fighting stances.

_**"Silver Naruto...Mecha-Naruto..."** _Chaos-Naruto thought to himself as he looked between the two. Robotnik has been busy since the last time they fought and from the looks of it, he's been prepared.

**"I also thought of something that would make this even more interesting."** Robotnik said, getting the boys attention.

**"And what's that?"** Chaos-Naruto asked. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so he was getting ready for anything.

Unaware to the two creatures, a ray gun was appeared out of the ceiling and it was aimed at Chaos-Naruto.

**"This!"**

**-Music Stops-**

**ZAAAAAAPPPPP!**

Chaos-Naruto turned around just in time to find out what was the noise...

Only to get hit by a purple ray.

**"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"** Chaos-Naruto roared out in pain.

**"BROTHER!"** Ethan cried out. He looked to where the Ray Gun was and jumped to it with his claws opened. He then chopped it off the ceiling and threw it to the ground.

The Scorpion Boy dropped to the ground and went to his big brother, only to see him on the floor and out of his Chaos form.

**"Brother! Are you okay!?"**

Naruto looked up at Ethan as he saw the concerned and worried look on his little brother's face.

"I'm fine E." The aqua-head shakingly stood up and had a dark look on his face. "What have you done to me Robotnik!?" He demanded answers.

What was that Ray Gun!? Why did it return him to normal!?

**"That, Your Majesty, was a special invention of mine."** Robotnik chuckled evilly**. "With it, I was able to take your powers away! However, it is only temporary but that will be just enough to watch as both of my Robot Narutos destroy you and your brother!"**

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to make you wish you never did that!" Naruto roared.

Ethan didn't say anything. He was too shocked to discover something like that weapon was able to take away someone's power.

**"And don't worry Naruto. After I get the Chaos Emeralds from you, I'll take good care them. See you later."** With that said and done, Robotnik signed off.

**-Music: Death Egg Zone Act 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-**

Naruto and Ethan looked at each other then back to the robots, before they got into a stance.

**"Brother..."**

"Don't worry E. I'll be fine!" Naruto grinned. "Even without my powers, I'll still be able to fight. Now come on, let's get this phonies!"

**"Right!"**

Naruto and Ethan dashed forward and charged at the robots they were facing. Mecha-Naruto for Naruto and Silver Naruto for Ethan.

Naruto and Mecha-Naruto's punched clashed with one another. Naruto went to do a sweep kick but Mecha did the same thing. The two backflipped away from each other and Naruto did his hand-sign.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**POOF!**

Another Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke. The two of them charged at Mecha and began to do a bunch of attacks on it at the same time, but proved impossible as Mecha dodged them. It puched Naruto in the face but it was revealed that this one was a clone. The real one was behind Mecha as he grabbed it by the head and slammed it on the ground, before backing away.

On Ethan's part, he dodged an incoming punch from Silver Naruto. His claws morphed back into hands as he grabbed Silver Naruto's arm and with a roar, he picked it up and threw it on the other side of the room.

Silver Naruto slid across the metal floor causing sparks to fly off, before it got back up and charged at Ethan again.

Naruto was running on the wall as Mecha was firing missiles at him, but they were only hitting the wall. The aqua-head then did a flip and landed in front Mecha punching it a couple of times, before he gave it a very hard uppercut sending it in the air.

Mecha did a flip and pointed his fingers at Naruto and started to fire bullets really fast, causing Natuto to run away. He did his hand-sign and four more Shadow clones appeared and they all went into separate directions.

Ethan was on Silver Naruto's face as he hissed at and began to bite into it as green acid came of his mouth and it started to melt the silver robot.

Silver Naruto grabbed the Scorpion Boy and threw him off of it's face and soon touched the spot where Ethan bit it at. It aimed it's open palmed out to Ethan an fired a laser beam at him.

Ethan dodged it and spat acid out to the hand, landing a direct hit as it started to melt Silver Naruto's hand. The Scorpion Boy grinned and then roared as he used his tail to wrap it around Silver Naruto's leg and pulled it, causing the giant robot to fall on it's back. He jumped on it and began to viciously attack it.

Back on Naruto's part, a badly damaged Mecha Naruto was on it's knees. It looked up only to see Naruto appear in front of it as he grabbed him by the head.

"Ethan!" Naruto yelled out as he threw Mecha-Naruto towards them.

Ethan, who saw Mecha coming towards him and Silver Naruto, jumped off of the giant damaged robot as his acid covered it's body and parts of it's body were ripped off.

Just when Silver Naruto was about to get up, it got hit by Mecha and both were on the ground.

Naruto and his clones came together and they each held out their hands as they started to send chakra to their palms. In a second, each clone had the **Rasengan** appear in their hands. They then raised their hands in the air and each of their **Rasengan** combined to form a giant one.

The clones dispelled themselves as the real Naruto glared at the robot doubles.

"Sayonara..._brothers_" Naruto ran to them with his hand still raised before he jumped and gave a battle cry.

"TAKE THIS! **BIG BALL RASENGAN**!" The aqua-head slammed his technique into Mecha before it engulfed the robot and hit Silver Naruto instead.

Parts were flying out of Silver Naruto before Naruto released the giant Rasengan as it slammed through the metal floor, the robots with it, as it went through floor after floor before it got out of the Death Egg.

Naruto and Ethan looked at the giant hole in the floor the rasengan made before lookng outside and saw a giant explosion out in space.

**"Wow~"** Ethan said in awe.

"Gotta love the fireworks." Naruto smirked as the explosion disappeared. He turned to Ethan. "Let's go, Robotnik must be somewhere around here."

**"Right."** Ethan nodded and the two took off.

The doors opened up and the boys ran through it and entered the next room. They stopped however as they heard a noise coming from above them. They looked up and jumped back a few meters away as a giant mech that's even larger then Silver Sonic appears.

**-Music: Death Egg Robot (Sonic Generations)-**

And this one looks exactly like Robotnik himself.

**"Hmph, so you two actually managed to beat my creations, huh?"** Robotnik asked. **"Well whatever, those were just the prototypes anyway. The next one will be stronger and more powerful than the last two. And since they couldn't stop you, then I guess it's time for me to take care of you two fools myself!"**

Naruto cracked his knuckles while Ethan cracked his neck and both were in a fighting stance.

"There won't be a 'next one' Doc. Cause this time we're going to make sure you stay down for good!" Naruto declared as he did a hand sign and multiple clones appeared behind him.

**"That's right! Your evil ways are over..."** Ethan paused and then smirked. **"Dr. Eggman!**"

Robotnik growled in frustration and annoyance inside his giant mech. **"For the last time...my name...isn't...DR. EGGMAN!"** He yelled as the giant robot fired laser beams at the boys.

Only for them and the clones to jump out of the way. The Naruto Clones jumped in the air and they all had the **Rasengan** in their hands. They gave out battle cries as they charged at the robot only to gasp as a force field appeared.

**"No way! It has a force field!?"** Ethan asked in disbelief.

Naruto grit his teeth as he glared at the robot. _"He really has been prepared for this!"_ He thought to himself.

The Death Egg Robot then launched it's left arm to the clones as it went past them and they disappeared in poofs of smoke.

Ethan used his stinger and fired a laser beam of his own, only for it to be deflected by the force field. He jumped up towards it as he morphed his claw back into a fist to try and punch it, only to be sent flying to a wall as the Mech used it's hand hit Ethan to the side.

**"Gah!"** The Scorpion Boy cried out as he fell to the floor.

"E!" Naruto cried out before he glared angrily at giant machine. "You're gonna pay for that Eggman!" He charged at the robot and stepped from side to side as the robot kept fire laser beams in his direction.

Naruto his hand out, as the **Rasengan** appeared, and went under the giant mech as he was now behind it. He jumped to it and slammed the **Rasengan** in it's backside, causing it to fall over.

**"You damn brat! How dare you!"** Robotnik yelled as the Death Egg Robot got back up and used it's rocket feat to jump higher.

Naruto watched as the giant Mech was floating in the air before his eyes widened as it started to come down towards him. He ran and jumped out of the way, rolling himself to get on his feat, as the robot landed on the spot where Naruto was.

It then fired both of it's arms at Naruto as he dodged one but got caught by the one on the right and was pulled in front of the Mech.

**"Brother!"** Ethan yelled out as he ran to his big brother to try and free him. But he got kicked away by the giant mech and slid across the floor.

**"Give it up Naruto Mizukami!"** Robotnik exclaimed. **"With your god-like powers gone, you can't stop this Robot! It's all over for you and your brother!"**

Instead of glaring and saying something back, Naruto only grinned, which confused Robotnik. Why the hell is he grinning?

"You're Eggman. It is over." Naruto closed his eyes and in the next second all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around him. His eyes are snapped open, seeing that they were now glowing bright green.

**"FOR YOU!"** He roared as all Chaos Emeralds went inside him, causing a bright yellow light to erupt from him.

**"What!? What is that light!?"** Robotnik yelled.

**-Music: Open your Heart (Sonic Adventure)-**

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto gave out a mighty roar as the hand that was holding was destroyed and caused the Death Egg Robot to fly back a few meters.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Master Emerald)<strong>

As Tikal was looking up at the wondering about how Naruto and Ethan are doing, the Master Emerald was glowing very bright that it caught her attention. She turns around and ran in front of it to see what was going on. When she looked she saw gasped as she what was going on...

Naruto...her Naruto...is transforming!

_"Naru..."_ She had to cover her eyes as the glow became more powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Death Egg Zone)<strong>

Back on the Death Egg, the glow that erupted from Naruto disappeared. Ethan opened his eyes and what he saw made look on in shock and complete awe.

There stood before him was Chaos-Naruto in a new form! Instead of the aqua blue body he had, he was now bright yellow, like the sun. His eyes were aqua blue and he has the same color markings that's all over his body. The seven Chaos Emeralds were sticking out of his chest and they seem to have shrunk. He had a long tail sticking out. His pants changed as well as they are now gold with aqua blue designs all over it. He also has a yellow aura surrounding him.

"W-What the hell is this!?" Robotnik yelled out in fear. What the hell happened!? The boy's power was suppose to be gone! How did they return!?

Was this...

Was this the power of the Chaos Emeralds?!

**"Whoa..."** Ethan said in awe. **"So that's what Brother looks like when he uses all of the Chaos Emeralds. That is soooo cool!"**

Chaos-Naruto looked at his new form as his eyes widened in amazement. This power that he was given from the Chaos Emeralds...it's incredible. And with this power he's going to use to beat Eggman and restore Westside Island back to where it belongs.

**"Now let's see..."** Chaos-Naruto spoke up. He took a step forward to the Death Egg Robot as it took a step back and he was walking to it slowly.

**"For what you did to all the innocent people and Animals..."**

**SLASH!**

The Death Egg Robot's entire left leg was cut clean off as it stood on it's only right leg.

**"For what you've done to the Zones on Westside Island..."**

**BANG! BANG!**

The Death Egg Robot's arms and only leg flew off the body, as they had large dents in them, while the body itself fell to the floor.

Perfect Chaos-Naruto was in front of it now. He touched it with just a figner and the entire Death Egg Robot evaporated in the air, leaving Robotnik out in the open. Perfect Chaos-Naruto soon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

The Water God's eyes glared at the feared look on Robotnik's face.

**"You. Will. DIE!"**

Perfect Chaos-Naruto then vaporized Robotnik as he screamed in horror and agony, before he was no more.

The Prince turned to Ethan and saw he was staring at him, with that awe look on his, causing him to eye-smile. He appeared next to the Scorpion Boy in an instant, touching his shoulder.

"Let's blow this dump and head back to the island."

"**Yeah, let's** go!" Ethan cheered as he changed back into his human form, smiling happily at his big brother.

Perfect Chaos-Naruto nodded his head and they both disappeared. After they did, the Death Egg Zone soon started to explode into space.

* * *

><p><strong>(Westside Island: Emerald Hill Zone)<strong>

**-Music: You're my Number One (Sonic R)-**

Perfect Chaos-Naruto and Ethan were back in Emerald Hill Zone. Ethan started to cheer excitedly as he hopped around his Brother.

"Brother! We did it! We won! We beat Dr. Robotnik!"

**"Yeah, we did stop _it_."** The Prince said, causing Ethan to stop and look at him with a confused expression. "The Robotnik we were fighting all along was a fake. A robot that he created as distraction so that he could escape."

Ethan's eyes were widened in shock. The Robotnik they were fighting...was a robot!? And the real one is still out there somewhere!

**"Don't worry, we'll get him next time."** Perfect Chaos-Naruto said.** "And we'll be ready for him."** He held his fist out to Ethan.** "Together."**

"Yeah! Together!" Ethan fist bumped him.

"Ethan! Is that you Naruto!?"

The boys turned around and their eyes widened as they saw Sally and the others running to them with happy smiles on their faces.

"Naruto it really is you!" Rotor exclaimed as he started to circle around the transformed Water God and started to poke. "Dude what happened to you!? You look awesome!"

"Totally man!" Ray agreed.

"Zat is truly amazing!" Antoine said.

"Damn dude, you look like badass." Mighty commented.

"Awesome? Amazing? Badass? Are you guys kidding me?" Fiona asked as she walked up to the Prince, looking at him with a seductive smirk on her face. "He looks sexy."

Perfect Chaos-Naruto's eyes seem to turn into a sheepishly expression as he rubbed his head. **"Um...thanks Fi."**

"Ehem." Sally coughed, getting everyone's attention. "So like what happened up there? And to you as well? And what are those Emeralds sticking out of your chest?"

**"Whoa whoa whoa Sally."** Perfect Chaos-Naruto said, waving his hands.** "We'll tell you what happened later, right now I gotta do something really quick."**

"Really what is it?" Ray asked.

**"This."** The Water God held his hands out and started to float towards the sky, causing everyone to gasp in awe at the sight. **"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."**

"What is he doing Ethan?" Sally asked.

"Something amazing Sally." Ethan answered. "Something...amazing."

**"Westside Island. Hear me please. The time has come...for you to return back to Angel Island."** Perfect Chaos-Naruto said as the Emeralds in his chest glowed bright. **"CHAOS..." **

Just like what happened back on South Island, the entire island started to float, which made everyone down below to gasp again.

**"CONTROL!"**

And just like that, Westside Island disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel Island)<strong>

In a large flash of white light Westside Island appeared in the sky right between Angel Island and South Island. It soon combined itself with the other islands, acting like a jigsaw puzzle, and found itself complete.

Now...

Angel Island. Westside Island. And South Island. All three islands are together again after so many years of being separated. And it was all thanks to the two heroes; Naruto Mizukami and Ethan Termcrest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Master Emerald)<strong>

"Ah don't mah eyes." Bunnie whispered.

She, Tikal, Cream and Cheese, and the Chao all saw what happened. Naruto used all of the Emeralds to transform into his perfect form! And he put Westside Island together with Angel and South Islands! That was incredible!

"Naruto looked beautiful in that form, right Cheese?" Cream asked the Chao in her arms.

"Chao!" Cheese nodded.

"Naru...Ethan...you both did it." Tikal smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"Thanks Ti, it means a lot coming from you." A familiar voice reached their ears.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hehe..." Another familiar voice chuckled.

The girls turned around and saw the heroes they took one look at Naruto and they found themselves gasping.

He...changed!

His once aqua blue hair now took on a little dark shade of blue. His bangs were cut short, and it grew out longer in the back, around his mid-back. His forearms were the same color as his hair. A fang poke out of his mouth from the upper jaw. His ears were a little pointy and each one held a gold earring. He was still shirtless but he now had a blue tattoo on his left bicep. His pants were still white but they now have aqua blue designs on them.

"Naruto...?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto smiled.

"NARUTO! ETHAN!" The girls and the Chao hugged the boys as they laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake)<strong>

**(Naruto fishing with Big)**

Naruto was in the jungle one day, when he stumbled upon a large, round figure fishing by a riverside, accompanied by a frog. "_This guy's huge!"_ He thinks to himself.

_ "This guy would make one hell of a Akimichi."_ Naruto walks up to the large figure, seeing this guy was even larger up close.

He has purple hair tied into a pony tail. He wore a purple and dark violet, white collared shirt, with a black vest over it. He wore matching colored pants. He had on tan gloves, a belt and sandals. His eyes were yellow. On top of his head was the frog, and at his side is a fishing tacklebox.

_"Oh yeah,"_ Naruto thought as he sweat dropped, _"This guy is seriously Chouji's long lost cousin."_

Naruto walks up to the giant boy and tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked at Naruto and smiled, "Hi there."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Naruto asked.

"Fishing." The large boy replied.

"Fishing?" Naruto said, "That's pretty cool. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure you can!" The boy said happily as Naruto smiled and sat right next to him.

"By the way, I'm Naruto," Naruto introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Big cause I am big," Big introduced himself, as he looked up at the frog, "And this is Froggy, cause he's a frog."

"Big and Froggy huh? Nice to meet you two." Naruto smiled.

"Likewise." Big nodded.

"Anyways, Big," Naruto started. "What are you hoping to catch in this river?"

"A really big fish," Big answered, "One that's probably as big as me."

"A big fish, huh," Naruto chuckled, "You must really love to fish."

"I sure do Naruto. Right buddy?" Big asked Froggy.

"Ribbit!" Froggy croaked.

There was silence as Naruto and Big continues to stare at the river, hoping to catch the big fish Big was talking about.

"Hm?" Naruto and Big heard the fishing rod move. "Big, you got a bite! Reel it in!"

"Okay!" Big reeled his rod in to capture his target.

Naruto watched as the fish was moving closer and how it's trying to escape. The fish then started to pull back, which made Big stand up, as his eyes widened comically.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he took a step back and started to reel the fish in with all his might.

"Come on Big! You got this!" Naruto cheered him on as Froggy hopped on top of Naruto's head.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!"

Big nodded his head as he started to grit his teeth and started to pull back, forcing the fish to return back to him. But as Big did this, Naruto had noticed something was happening to his giant friend. The Water God's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped as he saw how Big had started to get muscle mass on his arms. He even saw his stomach starting to lose all fat and began to turn into rock hard abs! Hell even his face lost the fat as it became more angular!

With a great, mighty pull, Big managed to get the fish (and it is a very large one, too) out of the river. Naruto watched as it flew above their heads and landed right behind them, causing a small earthquake to form, which made Naruto jump and Froggy to jump on top of his head.

"Nice catch, Big," Naruto commented as he looked at the fish.

"Hehehehe," Big chuckled.

"Are you going to take its measurements and a picture of it before letting it go, or are you going to eat it?" Naruto asked.

The large youth replies, "Well, I'm going for the former," as he then pulls out a tape measure, along with weighing scales and a camera.

"CHEESE!"

**FLASH!**

A picture was taking and it shows Naruto and Big side by side together with the fish right behind them and Froggy on Big's head.

**(omake end)**


	13. OVA 1

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Dimension)<strong>

Somewhere in another dimension, on a cartoonish planet known as...Mobius.

A Blue Streak has zoomed past a mountain region and was now crossing the desert. The Blue Streak was not alone as an Orange Streak hovered right above it.

Unknown to both streaks they were being watched by two pairs of eyes. These pair of eyes belonged to two robots.

One of the robots is a small, short, stocky teal machine, with tank tracks for feet. It has an antennae on the back top of his head, compass bellybutton, as well as drills instead of hands and nose. He carries a plate on his back that reads "X-14".

The second one resembles a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken. Probably both? It has white feathers, scaled feet, wing like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt. It had a red rooster comb on top of it's head, a red two feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs.

"It's the Hedgehog and his sidekick Scratch!" The short robot exclaimed.

The tall robot, named Scratch, growled and glared at his companion. "I know that Grounder!" He pointed behind him. "Quick! Hurry up and prepare the trap!"

"I'm on it!" Grounder exclaimed as he ran to a rope that was hanging on a tree branch.

Scratch went back to watching the two streaks and saw they close to hitting the giant red X. He grinned evilly as he raised his hand. "Okay...just a little more...careful...NOW!" He shouted as he pulled his hand down.

Grounder quickly pulled the rope down and a cage, made of bamboo sticks, appeared from a hatch door that was on the X and it trapped the two streaks.

"YES! We got them!" Scratch cheered. "WE GOT THE HEDGEHOG AND FOX!"

"HURRAY!" Grounder cheered as well. "Robotnik will be so proud!"

"Oh yeah? Proud of what?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Proud that we got that blue menace and his sidekick of course!" Scratch exclaimed.

"Yup. Yup." Grounder nodded as he closed his eyes and had a smug smile on his face. "We were finally able to catch them and now with them locked up in our awesome cage, they won't ever bother Dr. Robotnik from taking over the world."

"You know it!" Scratch nodded as well, with the same smug smile on his face.

"There's just one problem with that." The mysterious voice said.

"Which is...?" The two robots asked.

"We're standing right here." Another mysterious, only this one was younger, stated.

**-Music: AoSTH Opening Song (AoSTH)-**

The robots blinked as they stared at each other and looked behind them only for their jaws to drop and eyes to bug out in disbelief.

There before them were two anthropomorphic animals.

One was a teenage blue hedgehog, with a light yellow muzzle and belly. His head and back are in covered in quills. He wears a pair of red and white shoes, that are heat resistant. He wears white gloves and has black eyes.

The next was a young fox cub. He has burnt orange fur and white muzzle and belly. He has small ears, short bangs, and black eyes. The most amazing part about this cub is his twin tails. He wears red and white shoes similar to the hedgehog's and white gloves. He also wears black wristbands.

"WHAT THE-!" Scratch shouted before he and Grounder got hit by the Hedgehog, who turned himself into a spinning buzz.

The Hedgehog then grabbed the rope and tied the two robots together really fast, causing them to swirly eyes.

"When will you Bolt Brains ever learn?" The Hedgehog asked grinning as he jumped on their heads. "Nobody can't catch Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"And his sidekick Tails the Fox!" The fox, Tails, added as he jumped on their heads as well.

"Ohh~I hate you guys so much!" Scratch exclaimed as steam came out of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it a million times." Sonic waved his hand.

"YOU STUPID FOOLS!" A voice roared.

Everyone looked up in the sky. Soon as they did, the robots tensed in fear as they saw who it was.

It was an obese man, riding a floating mobile. He has a large orange ragged mustache, a conical head, a dropping pink nose, black eyes with red irises and black pupils. He has a round body and wiry legs. He wore red, black, and yellow bodysuit, gray tights, and metal gauntlets.

"Yo, Ro-butt-nik! Came here to pick up your toys?" Sonic asked.

"No!" Robotnik exclaimed. "I'm not here for those useless dummies! I came here to rid you of this world once and for all!"

"Oh yeah?" Tails asked. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With this!" Robotnik took out a Laser Beam.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What? You gonna get rid of me with that Laser Gun."

"Not just any Laser Gun Hedgehog." Robotnik grinned. "This Gun here has the power to send you and the brat to a whole other dimension that's unlike this one!"

"Another dimension?" Tails asked.

"How cool~" Grounder said in awe.

"SHUT UP MORON!" Scratch yelled in his ear, causing the short Badnik's head to pop off.

"With you Brats out of the way, I will finally be able to rule all of Mobius!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Is that right?" Sonic asked, appearing inside the Mobile beside Robotnik, causing the scientist to gasp. He took the gun away from him and looked at it. "So this thing can take people to another dimension huh?"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Robotnik demanded as his face turned red in anger and annoyance. He went to grab him, but Sonic jump on his head, getting an 'ouch' from him.

"Hey Tails! Keep away!" Sonic threw the gun at his younger brother.

"I got it! I got it!" Tails flew up to grab it but something jumped up and grabbed it before Tails could.

"_I_ GOT IT! Hahahaha!"

The voice belong to a Robotic Monkey. It wore a gray jumpsuit with a chest screen and buttons along with red boots. He has lanky limbs, big ears, and cartoonish black eyes with no pupils. He has a siren on his head.

"Coconuts!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's right Fox Boy! Now it's time to say goodbye!" Coconuts laughed as he aimed at Tails and almost pulled the trigger.

"Oh no you don't!" Scratch exclaimed as he broke from the robes and charged at Coconuts, before grabbing it. "I'm gonna be the one to send Sonic and Tails away!"

"Let go idiot!" Coconuts demanded as he pulled the gun to him.

"You let go!" Scratch pulled it to him.

Sonic and Tails looked at them and to each other before they shrugged their shoulders. Sonic reached behind his back and pulled out a bucket full of popcorn. Both he and his little brother sat down and just enjoyed the show.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU'LL DAMAGE MY MACHINE! LET GO OF IT BEFORE IT-"

**BRAKE**

All was silent as everyone stared at the now broken Laser Gun. Robotnik's jaw dropped, Sonic and Tails were laughing their butts off, Grounder covered his mouth, and the two morons stared at it with shocked expressions.

"Um, oops." Coconuts said.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Robotnik roared in anger and fear, causing everyone to look at him. "You have no idea what you've done!"

They all soon heard noises coming from the now destroyed gun. They looked at it and saw it was glowing a bright purple color. The laser fired itself and a large purple swirl appeared in the sky. It then started to suck in everything around it.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MONKEY!" Scratch yelled as he and Grounder got sucked in.

"NO WAY IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Coconuts yelled back as he got suck in as well.

"IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULTS! WAAAAAAHH!" Robotnik screamed as he got sucked in.

"Time to juice Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he grabbed Tails' hand and started to run really fast onky to realize that he's now floating. "Uh-Oh."

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic and Tails dcreamed as they were the last two to get sucked in.

The portal then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening: Comin to the Rescue<strong>

**If you're tumbling down and your spirit falls**

Sonic and Tails are seen inside the portal as they begin their journey.

**Help's on the way, we hear your call**

While they're on their way, Tails holds onto Sonic while screaming.

**On a mission, we're united as one**

Sonic had an annoyed expression on his face as Tails was still screaming.

**Friends forever, yeah**

Sonic looked ahead and noticed that Robotnik and his Badniks were there.

**Here we go, in no time we'll be at your side**

Sonic and Tails watched as Robotnik was beating the crud out of Coconuts and Scratch for destroying his weapon and putting them in this mess, while Grounder was on the side laughing at them.

**We're a team on a rollercoaster ride**

The Duo looked at each other before nodding their heads with grins on their faces. Sonic turned into a Buzz Saw and charged at them with Tails right behind him.

**Each one of us knows just what to do**

Robotnik heard something behind him, making him turn only to get hit in the face and spinning wildly.

**Never gonna stop, gonna stop,** **searching for you (For you)**

Robotnik stopped spinning and his, along with his robot minions, eyes widened when they saw Sonic there, wagging his finger at them.

**We'll be there, listen to me (Searching for you, oh you)**

Tails appear and covered Robotnik's face with a stinky diaper. Robotnik wailed his arms around and tried to take it off.

**We're gonna set you free**

Coconuts went to try and attack Tails, while Grounder and Scratch went after Sonic.

**Comin' to the rescue**  
><strong>Get there in a hurry<strong>  
><strong>Rescue<strong>

Sonic turned into Buzz Saw again as he dashed at the two Badniks. He landed a direct hit at Scratch's stomach and at Grounder's head.

Tails used his twin tails to propell himself to the side as Coconuts tried to grab him. He reached behind him and took out a giant hammer. He turned Coconuts into a pancake as he was looking around.

Robotnik was still trying to get the diaper off him.

**Hey don't you worry**  
><strong>Rescue<strong>  
><strong>This adventure's heating up<strong>

Robotnik was finally able to get the diaper off him, his face green and tears running down his face. When his face returned to it's normal color, he looked to the side only to scream as his got hit by his Badniks.

**I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me**

Sonic charged at them in his Spin Dash, and sent them flying away as they screamed in terror. He and Tails looked at each other and gave themselves high fives. They saw a bright light behind them, making them turn around and cover their eyes.

**So if you're lost, one thing is true**  
><strong>Never gonna stop looking for you<strong>

In the Mizukami Zone, Naruto was training with his little brother Ethan as they traded blows after another in Mushroom Hill Zone.

Naruto stopped however as he sensed something in the air. He looked up in the sky along with Ethan and they saw a purple vortex appear in the sky, making their eyes widen.

**You're not alone, so have no doubt**  
><strong>We'll put our heads together, gonna figure it out (Oh)<strong>

The Duo saw two figures falling out of the portal and falling straight to the island. The vortex in the sky soon disappeared.

Naruto and Ethan turned to each other as they both grinned and dashed off to see where the figures landed.

**We'll be there, listen to me**  
><strong>We're gonna, gonna, set you free<strong>

The two of them jumped on a mushroom and it shot them in the sky. Naruto grabbed Ethan and his wings appeared on his back. The Duo flew off.

Up in the sky, the seven Chaos Emeralds appears in a circle like motion.

**Comin' to the rescue**  
><strong>Get there in a hurry<strong>  
><strong>Rescue<strong>

The Emeralds come together to form a giant golden ring that has wings. The title soon appears:

**OVA Special! The Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog and Naruto Mizukami! Believe it!**

**Hey don't you worry**  
><strong>Rescue<strong>  
><strong>This adventure's heating up<strong>

In the Emblem, Naruto and Sonic appear on the left side. Naruto was up top and Sonic was below him. Ethan and Tails appear on the right side. Ethan was at the top and Tails was below them.

**I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me**

The opening ends with all four giving the readers thumbs up and smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ethan were almost at the destination of where the two figures fell.<p>

"Brother, I see them!" Ethan said, pointing at the direction of where he sees them.

The Blue Haired Water God nodded his head and flew downwards. As soon as he got close enough to ground, he dropped Ethan and landed next to him. The Duo saw two animal shapped craters on the ground.

They heard groaning noises causing them to quickly run to them.

"Hey! You guys okay?" Naruto asked.

"Man...what a ride..." One of them said.

"I'll say. I'm dizzy." A young voice said.

When Naruto and Ethan saw the figures come out, their eyes widened in shock, awe, and disbelief. There before them was...two humanoid animals! One was a blue hedgehog and the other one, and this one made Naruto's jaw drop, was two tailed fox cub!

That's right. A fox with _two-tails_! And what's more is...well...these guys look like their cartoons from TV.

"Brother..." Ethan whispered.

"I...I know E." Naruto nodded as he couldn't help but stare at the fox. This cub...is he the Nine-Tailed Fox's child or something?

_"No...I don't sense any chakra that's similar to the Nine-Tails from him."_ He thought before his eyes widened in realization.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto looked to the blue hedgehog, who was looking up at him. "You okay?"

"Um, y-yeah. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"WELCOME TO OUR DIMENSION!" Naruto cheered in excitement, causing the animals and Ethan to blink. He picked up the Hedgehog and was looking him over. "It's just so awesome! I mean I can't believe it! You guys are from another Zone! And-oh man I have so many questions I want to ask."

Ethan sweat dropped as he saw his brother acting like his age. Well, from what he learned not too long ago, Brother did try to find a way to cross into other Dimensions, or Zones as they're called. And now that he got to meet the residence from one of these Dimensions, it's almost like he got a very special christmas present.

The Fox watched the scene with a shocked and confused expression written on his face. Did that guy just say that their in another dimension? Whoa! Then that means Robotnik's weapon worked!

"Hey! Hands off!" The Hedgehog exclaimed as he jumped out of Naruto's hands. "Chill man!"

Nauto blinked and found himself blushing in embarassment. He couldn't believe he just did that. But then again, he has been wanting to visit the other Zones for a long time now. And having people...er, animals here in his Zone was better! Two humanoid animals, how awesome is that!

"Ah, sorry about that..." Naruto coughed in his hand.

"Nah, it's cool. I'd be excited as well." The Hedgehog looked around. "So, are we really in another dimension?"

"Yup." Ethan nodded.

"Guess Dr. Robotnik's gun worked after all." Tails said, causing Naruto and Ethan's eyes to widen.

"Robotnik!?" They asked in shock and anger, which surprised the two animals.

"I'm guessing that you guys heard of him." The Hedgehog said.

"Got that right." Naruto nodded crossing his arms.

"So Eggman is the reason you guys are here?" Ethan asked.

"Eggman?" The Fox asked in confusion.

"I think he means Robuttnik." The Hedgehog answered before his eyes widened and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Hold on back up. You guys call him 'Eggman'?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered, causing the Hedgehog to laugh.

"Eggman though? I got to admit, the name fits him." The Hedgehog continued to laugh with the Fox joining him.

"Well, that's what we call our Robotnik that is." Ethan added, causing the animals to stare at them.

"'Our' Robotnik?" The Fox asked before his eyes widened. "You mean there's a Robotnik here!?"

"So not cool!" The Hedgehog exclaimed.

"But since you guys are here..." Ethan trailed off. "Then that also means your Robotnik is here as well."

That caused everyone's eyes to widen. If it's true that Robotnik is here then he might meet with the Robotnik here and that could be big trouble.

"And that also means the S.S.S.S.S.S are here also." The Fox said.

"Say what?" Naruto and Ethan asked at the same time.

"Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad." The Hedgehog answered, causing Naruto and Ethan to sweat drop in disbelief.

That was one long ass name for a group.

"So how many members are in this group?" Naruto asked.

"Only two." They both answered causing Naruto and Ethan to face-fault to the ground. "Three if you add the monkey."

Ethan laughed sheepishly. "So it's just three."

The Hedgehog nodded. "Now the question is...how do we get back to our Dimension?"

"That's a good point." The Fox agreed.

"I think I might be able to help." Naruto said.

"Really!?" The animals asked they got in Naruto's face.

"Um...yeah."

"But first we have to find Robonik and the Squad." Ethan said.

"Right!" The others nodded.

"Guess it's time for intros." Naruto said as he pointed at himself. "I'm Naruto Mizukami."

"Hi. I'm Ethan Termcrest."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself.

"Wait, you're the Sonic from the retarded group name?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!"

"And I'm Tails!" Tails said raising his hand.

"Okay! Let's go find those dorks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"YEAH!" The others cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else<strong>

"That really hurts!" Robotnik exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"I'll say." Grounder said as he saw stars floating around him.

"You stupid monkey!" Scratch yelled out as he and Coconuts were in each others faces.

"You stupid chicken!" Coconuts yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Robotnik roared as his head grew bigger, and his minions quickly hugged each other. "Because of you dolts we're stuck here in this universe!" He face-palmed himself. "Great. Juuuuussst great!"

"So what do we do now Lord Robotnik?" Scratch asked.

"Until I can make something that will send us back to our dimension, we'll have to stay here for the time being." Robotnik said before an evil grin appeared on his. "Or..."

"Or what?" Coconuts asked.

"We can just stay here and conquer this Dimension and then we go back to conquer ours!" Robotnik exclaimed as his minions eyes widened in realization before evil grins appeared on their faces as well.

"Oh yes...I can build my Robotnik Land here and there's nothing that blue nuisence can do about it!"

"You sure about that?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that!" Robotnik answered before he blinked. "Wait, who said that?"

"Dr. Robotnik!" Coconuts exclaimed as he pointed behind them.

Robotnik and his other two minions turned around and their eyes widened.

**-Music: His World~E3 Version (Sonic 2006)-**

There before them was Sonic, Tails, and two human boys whom they never seen before. At least...they think so cause the youngest one has a SCORPION TAIL! Not only that but the older one was giving them a glare so powerful it literally melted Grounder!

The human boys, Sonic and Tails, all blinked in surprise as Grounder melted like that. Robotnik, Scratch, and Coconuts faced palmed in annoyance.

"Idiot." They all said.

"So this guy is the Eggman from your dimension, Sonic?" The blue haired boy asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, as he looked at Robotnik up and down. He had to admit, this Robotnik looks way different than the one here in both appearance and maybe personailty.

"Huh? 'Eggman from your Dimension'?" Scratch repeated raising an eyebrow.

**-Music Stops-**

"Who's Eggman?" Grounder asked, seemingly fully repaired which caused Nauto and Ethan eyes to widen comically.

"How did he do that Brother?" Ethan whispered. "I mean he was melted after you glared at them?"

"I seriously think these guys are from a Cartoon Dimension." Naruto sweat dropped. "And if that's true, then I'm going to say a cartoon for little kids only."

"No kidding." Ethan sweat dropped as well.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Naruto and Ethan said together. They looked back at the minions, more like Robotnik, as they saw he had his hand under his chin in deep thought.

"AHA!" Robotnik yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now I get it! This 'Eggman' must be the Dr. Robotnik of this Dimension!"

_"No shit Sherlock."_ Naruto thought with a deadpanned expression.

"And that also means..." Robotnik's eyes widened as he pointed at them. "YOU TWO ARE THE HUMAN VERSIONS OF SONIC AND TAILS OF THIS DIMENSION!"

Everyone, except for Naruto and Ethan, eyes widened once more as they stared at the boys before stared at Sonic and Tails. They could clearly see some resemblence between them, by their hair color. Except that their eye colors are different.

"Meh, don't see it." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Me neither." Tails agreed.

"And I hate to bust your bubble Egg Face, but here, my name is Naruto and the little guy beside me is Ethan." Naruto said before he glared at them. "Even though you are from another Dimension, you are still a Robotnik, who is trying to conquer his own world. Now here's what we're gonna do: You are gonna surrender now and give up so I can send you home or we can do it the hard way."

To emphasize his point, Naruto cracked his neck and knuckles. "So...which is it going to be?"

...

...

...

...

"ATTACK!" Robotnik ordered as his Robot minions charged at them.

**-Music: Sonic All-Star Theme (Sonic and All-Stars Racing: Transformed)-**

"I knew he was gonna do that." Sonic shrugged before Naruto nodded in agreement. He turned into a spinning Buzz Saw and charged at Grounder, landing a direct hit on him.

"Ouch that hurts!" Grounder exclaimed. He looked around and saw Sonic was spinning around him really fast making his head spin.

Sonic stopped running and was in front of Grounder as he kicked his head off, making his body fall and the head to roll by Robotnik's feet.

Tails spun his tails and charged at Coconuts. He flew above him and grabbed him by the tail. He then slammed into the ground multiple times before he spun him around, making his face green, and threw him at Scratch.

The Chicken/Rooster Badnik saw the flying monkey coming towards him and he quickly ducked out of the way...which was a bad idea considering that his Master was behind him, making him hear an 'Oof!' sound. He looked behind him and saw Coconuts and Robotnik rolling on the dirt.

"Sorry Oh Evil One!" He apologized. He blinked as he sniff the air and started to hum. "Something smells good! It almost smells like..." He looked behind him and saw that his butt was on fire, making his eyes widen. "CHICKEN!? YEEEEOOOOOOUCCCCCH!"

Ethan watched in amusement as the Chicken Badnik, sky rocketed upwards. He started to giggle and turned to Tails, who was looking at his tail with aweness.

"That was awesome Ethan! I didn't know you could do that!" He said excitedly.

Before Ethan could say something, the two heard Scratch's screaming coming down. They looked up and saw they were in the way, making Ethan take a couple of steps back and Tails a really long step.

Scratch landed on the ground, flat as a pancake, with his feathers burnt off. Ethan's eyes widen comically as Sonic had a giant spatula in his hand. He used the spatula to flip Scratch a couple of times.

"Yo Robuttnik!" Sonic called out. "Have some Badnik pancake!" He threw the now pancake shaped Badnik at Robotnik.

"Pancake?" Robotnik asked as he got up and got hit in the face, making him fall down. He tried to pull his Badnik off his face, but the more he did, the more his face was streching out.

"Whoa, his face is really stuck, huh?" Naruto asked Ethan and his two new friends.

"Yup." The others nodded.

"Welp, now it's my turn." Naruto said as his eyes glowed green.

Robotnik finally managed to pull Scratch off his face, which was now a big circle. He shook his head multiple times and glared angrily at Scratch so much, his face was red and steam was coming out of his ears.

"Um...sorry again?" Scratch said in a dazed tone.

"I swear when we get home, I'm gonna turn you idiots into scrap metal!" Robotnik swore, making his Badniks shiver.

"Hey Eggman!"

Robotnik and his Badniks looked up and felt their jaws drop and eyes bulge out of their sockets. There surrounding him were multiple clones of that Naruto kid! They each had scary grins on their faces and was covered in a dark bluish aura.

"Oh poop..." Robotnik whimpered.

"GET THEM!" One of the Narutos shouted as they charged at the four villians. A massive cloud of dust was formed and stars were coming out as the villians screamed in pain from the multiple pounding.

Off on the sides, Ethan, Sonic and Tails were sitting on chairs as they ate a giant bag of popcorn and watched the fighting.

"Okay, you gotta admit..." Sonic spoke up. "That move Naruto did was way past cool!"

"I wish I could do that." Tails said.

Ethan laughed. "Brother really is amazing huh?"

"Uh-huh." They went back to eating and watching as they enjoyed the beating Robuttnik and his minions deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**-Music: You're my Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-**

Naruto, Ethan, Sonic, Tails, along with the tied up and beaten Robotnik and his Badnik, were standing in front of the Master Emerald.

"So let me see if I got this right." Sonic spoke up as he looked up at Naruto. "This giant Chaos Emerald is the key to sending us home?"

"Yeah. The Master Emerald is extremely powerful, so of course it might be able to send you home with my help." Naruto answered.

"I still can't believe you guys have Chaos Emeralds in your world." Ethan said.

It was true, after Robotnik and the Stupid Squad were beaten, the four heroes began to talk about each others worlds. Naruto and Ethan learned that their version of Earth is called Mobius, and that many animals like Sonic and Tails were there along with humans and many others.

They also learned that their world also has five, count'em, FIVE Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds were the same color as the Master Emerald. Not only that, they also abilities different from the Emeralds here. The four emeralds powers are invisibility, invincibility, immortality, and the power of life.

And the last, which is a ring,...it almost sounds like the Master Emerald, seeing how it can grant the user the power over everything.

Robotnik managed to get that power, but thanks to Sonic and Tails, they won the battle and sent the Emeralds back to where they belong. It even made Naruto wonder if there was a Chaos in that Dimension.

Sonic and Tails learned that their world has 7 Chaos Emeralds in different colors and were in the same shape. They also learned that Naruto was in fact a God! A GOD AND A PRINCE OF THE FLOATING ISLAND THAT THEY WERE CURRENTLY ON! How way past cool is that!?

"I can't believe we've been on a floating rock this whole time." Sonic said.

"It's incredible!" Tails exclaimed. "So then how do we...you know get home?"

"Simple." Naruto said as he sat crossed leg on top of the Emerald. "You guys put your hands on the Emerald and concentrate on your home. When you do that then I'll be to open a portal to get you and those dorks there."

"Sounds easy." Sonic shrugged.

The Hedgehog and Fox Duo walked to the Master Emerald and put their hands on it. They closed their eyes as Naruto did the same thing. The Emerald starts to glow brightly as the tattoos around Naruto began to glow green along with his hair. His eyes were snapped open, showing that they were glowing green as well.

**"Chaos Control!"** The Water God called out.

A bright small light appeared in front of them. But it got bigger and it formed into a blue portal.

"SWEET!" Sonic and Tails cheered as Naruto got off the Emerald.

The Prince walked to the Four Stooges and picked them by using the rope. He walks to the portal and kicks them in it.

"Well...I guess this is it huh?" Ethan asked, feeling sad.

"Yeah, guess so..." Tails said, feeling sad also.

"Hey no worries buds." Sonic said, getting Tails and Ethan's attention. "We can come back here anytime we want to..." He looks up at Naruto. "Right?"

"I...I don't know yet." Naruto said, looking down. "My Super Warp Rings aren't done yet. It's been a really long time since I've been working on them." He looks up and smiled. "But don't worry guys, me and Ethan can come visit you someday. Maybe even give us a tour of Mobius. And when that time comes, the Super Warp Rings will be done."

"So that way, we can visit you as well right?" Tails asked happily, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well then, when that time comes, we'll be waiting." Sonic said, before a deadpanned expression appeared on his face. "Seriously though don't make us wait, cause I really hate waiting and I want to see more of this."

Naruto and Ethan sweat dropped, but sweat dropped even more when they saw Tails was above them, poking the sweat drops.

"How do these guys do that?" Sonic asked himself silently, interested about that.

"Anyway..." Naruto held his fist out to Sonic. "Take care of yourself Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Heh! You too Naruto Mizukami! Let's have some more adventures soon." Sonic fist bumped Naruto.

"Bye Tails. Hope to see you again soon." Ethan and Tails gave each other double high-five.

"Bye Naruto. Ethan." Tails and Sonic ran and jumped into the portal.

Naruto and Ethan watched as the portal disappeared into thin air. Ethan blinked away the tear that was in his eye with Naruto shaking his head.

"Hey boys!"

The Duo looked down and saw Tikal, Bunnie, and all of their friends running to them. They started to run down the steps and began to tell their story of what happened today. Someday soon...they will meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of OVA<strong>


	14. A Year Later

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>A year has passed.<p>

A year has passed since the battle on West Side Island.

A year has passed since West Side Island have come back together to Angel Island.

Many things have changed since then. After West Side Island have been restored, the residents of the island met up on Emerald Hill Zone to find an announcement on what was going on. It was then that Naruto Mizukami showed up in his Chaos form, shocking everyone there. Just like what happened on South Island, Naruto explained to everyone who he is and about the history of the island.

And just like the people's reaction from South Island, after hearing the explanation, it was similar to everyone on West Side Island. They were in awe and shock that their home was once a big place. They were also amazed about how the Original Water God Chaos was responsible for it's separation and to the fact that the current one is a kid and a Prince of all things!

They were also outraged when they heard about what happened in his childhood. They immediately called for Naruto's former family's heads and wanted them to pay for what they had done. However Naruto had told them that they didn't want them his people to stoop to their level.

After that long explanation, the people of Angel Island had a wild party now that all three islands were together once more and was a country. A large floating country that is. It was then that Naruto and his friends had decided that the country needed a new name. Something that was perfect for it.

Soon they found the name of the new country; Tenshi No Kuni.

Naruto gave Ninja Programs throughout the whole Country which made many people excited that they can have a chance to be Ninja and become just like him and others. The people, who are already Ninja, became the teachers of the Programs and taught them, the same way that Naruto did to them. Of course, there are some who don't want to be Ninja and just wants to be citizens. But it is their choice if they want to be or not.

Naruto even made the Forehead Protectors, which has an image of Seven Emeralds, in a circle, and they were surrounding a larger Emerald.

So, where are our heroes you may ask?

Naruto, Tikal, and Ethan were now living in a castle, in a brand new city called Mobotropolis. Thanks to Naruto and his clones, they managed to make the city in a day! Isn't that amazing or what!?

You guys are probably wondering why is Naruto at Mobotropolis and not watching the Master Emerald right? Well that's because Naruto found someone to take his place as the Master Emerald's Guardian.

Who is it? Who is the person watching over the Master Emerald? Well it happened a while back...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

One day, at the Altar of the Master Emerald, we see Naruto and Ethan sparring it out, as they traded blows with each other. Little did they know, that watching them from a nearby foliage is a teenaged boy, a year older than Naruto, of a strong build.

He has deep purple eyes. His hair was dark red dreadlocks, tied in the back by a pony tail. He wore dark baggy green pants and a red sleeveless shirt. He had sunglasses on his head. The most amazing thing about the boy was the spikes on his knuckles. He wore red, yellow, and green sneakers.

His name is Kyler-Yo, a headstrong, loyal, and short-tempered young man noted by his peers for his superhuman strength that some would say match that of Prince Naruto. Kyler-Yo is more or less a lone wolf type of person seeing how he always travels a lot by himself. He is also a member of the Knuckles Clan, but he left on a journey after his parents were killed when he was little.

So why was he here?

Well, he heard stories about the so-called "Prince" and all the things he had done over the years. He's suppose to be some really powerful guy along with his kid brother. Maybe even powerful than him! After having enough of hearing the same thing, he decided to head down there to fight him just to see if these stories were true.

"Naruto Mizukami..." Kyler-Yo grit his teeth and balled his fists up.

"Hey!"

Kyler-Yo looked up and noticed that the two of them stopped sparring and was looking at where he was hiding. _"Damn, they know I'm here!"_

"Alright, you," started Naruto sternly, "Come out and show yourself!"

In response, Kyler-Yo slowly drew out into the foliage and into the view of the two, causing them to blink.

Naruto right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now who are you?" Naruto asked back.

"My name is Kyler-Yo. And I'm here to fight you!" Kyler-Yo exclaimed confidently as he got into fighting stance.

Naruto and Ethan blinked. They turned to each and then back at Kyler-Yo.

"Why?"

"Ever since I was on my journey, I kept hearing stuff about you two. I also heard about how you started a ninja program all over the place. Some have asked me to join them, due to my strength." Kyler-Yo stated before continuing, "But me? I don't need no program to help me get stronger! I can do that by myself! And heard about how powerful you are! Well guess what? I'm going to see just how powerful you really are by taking you down!" He then charges towards the Water God, intending to land a powerful knuckle sandwich.

Naruto dodged it, of course, before remarking, "You're going to have to do better than that," He then dodged another punch, that left a sizable crater upon impact. He whistled in amazement. This guy might be strong as the Old Slug! Hell maybe even stronger!

"Maybe that will show you not to take me lightly," Kyler-Yo smirked, before going in for right hook, which Naruto caught with his hand.

"You're quite headstrong, and in need of a lot of refinement to your technique, as well as some much-needed discipline and humility," Naruto remarked before tossing Kyler-Yo into a nearby boulder.

But Kyler-Yo never gave up. He stood back up and jumped in the air. Two metallic claws appeared on his hands. "Shovel Claw!" He dived to the ground and started to spin really fast like a drill. When he touched the ground, he entered it, leaving behind a hole, and surprising Naruto.

"Wasn't expecting that," Naruto said as he looked around for Kyler-Yo, "Now...where is he? Hm?" He heard cracking noises from below.

When the Water God looked down, he saw a fist coming out from the ground and coming up towards his chin, making his eyes widen. He quickly moved his head out of the way from the fist, and saw Kyler-Yo's body come out from the ground.

"Got ya!" Kyler-Yo exclaimed as he sent a barrage of punches at Naruto, who either dodged or blocked them. He pulled his fist and it rocketed at Naruto's head, but he blocked it with both of his arms. He had blocked the punch, but was pushed back a few feet.

Naruto then grabs Kyler-Yo and flip him over his shoulder. "You know, I can respect that you managed to send me back a few feet," He said as he turns around and faces him, seeing him get up. "Alright then, show me what you got, Kyler-Yo..."

"That's more like it!" Kyler-Yo grinned. He dusted himself off and charged at the water god, and jumped in the air, fist pulled back. "Take this!" he shouts.

Nauto jumped out of the way and watched in amusement as a large crater was formed by the fist. Not only that, but there were also rocks flying out from it. "My turn," he smirks, before going to Kyler, and landing a series of punches, kicks and elbow strikes, sending the teenager skidding into the ground.

"Whoa," Kyler muttered as he clutches his head, "I guess I know now not to tangle with the Prince unless I really mean business."

"That's right, Kyler," replies Naruto with a smirk as he folds his arms.

"Not bad at all Princey." Kyler-Yo said as he got up. "Looks like the stories are true about you."

"Guess so." Naruto said.

"Guess that means I have to get stronger in order to beat you, huh?" Kyler asked, causing Naruto to nod. "Well thanks for the fight guess I'll see you around." He turns around to walk away.

"Hold up Kyler." Naruto called out, causing him to stop and turn to him. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Going backto hunt for Treasure." Kyler said, causing the boys eyes to widen.

"Your a Tresure Hunter?" Ethan asked.

"Of course! Hunting Treasures is my thing!" Kyler exclaimed. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Let's just say...I have a new job for you." Naruto smiled as Kyler raised an eyebrow. Something in his heart was telling him that he can trust Kyler. And he always believe in his heart.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>After that fateful meeting, Kyler-Yo became the new Guardian of the Master Emerald. It was also the start of a new friendship and rivalry between him and Naruto. It was then that Naruto decided it was time for him and the others to move to a new place. And that place was Mobotropolis.<p>

Naruto felt something when he and Kyler-Yo first met. It was Chaos Energy! The same thing that he, Tikal, and Ethan has. It was amazing to him to find out that Kyler also had Chaos Powers as well.

Speaking of Chaos Powers...after Naruto used the Emeralds and transformed into his perfect form,he had basically gone through an evolution of sorts. He can now transform into his forms without the use of the Chaos Emeralds and has gained other new powers. Awesome new powers!

Right now, Naruto had learned that the Chaos Emeralds now gives him the ability to take on Newer Powerful Forms! He also can now take on Elemental Forms! Elements like Fire, Thunder, Ice, etc.

But anyway, back to the story.

In Mobotropolis, at Castle Mizukami, Naruto was outside on the highest tower, looking at his new city with a bright smile on his face.

Naruto has changed this past year. His blue hair was cut short as it was down. He wears a royal red shirt, with gold linings and buttons on it. The shirt has white sleeves and the linings were gold as well. There's a blue royal short sleeveless vest, with gold linings, over the shirt. He still wore the white pants that changed after his evolution. He also has a crown that has yellow colored dots on it.

A happy sigh escaped his lips as he continued to stare at the beautiful sight and the people who were going on about their days with smiles on their faces.

"This is the life." Naruto said.

"Hey! Brother!"

Naruto looked down and saw his little brother Ethan down there. He changed this past year as well. His hair was now longer as he has a bang covering his left eye. He wore a orange, yellow tinge, colored royal shirt that has black linings on it. He had on black pants so that he can hide his tail and wrapped it around it like a belt.

"Hey Ethan. What's up?" Naruto asked as he jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Tikal wanted to talk to see you." Ethan answered as Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto walked off with Ethan following him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Throne Room)<strong>

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

Inside the throne room, Tikal hummed to herself happily as she waited for her fiance. She changed as well. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wore a see through bottom half of a dress as it had gold rings around the waist to keep it in place.

"Tikal."

Tikal smiled as she saw Naruto and Ethan walking up to her. "Hey boys."

"So what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Kyler called and said to come to the Altar." Tikal said.

"Hmm? Wonder what's up..." Naruto said out loud. He took out a Warp Ring. "Okay see you guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>(Altar of the Master Emerald)<strong>

Kyler was standing in front of the Master Emerald with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He heard the Warp Ring appear, knowing that Naruto was here. He turns to him and saw Ethan was there as well.

"What's up Knuckles?" Naruto asked.

Yeah, after the two became best friends, Naruto decided to give him a nickname and came up with Knuckles. The reason why is because of the spikes on his knuckles. At first Kyler didn't like it and punched Naruto on top of his head. But soon he grew used to it.

"The Master Emerald showed me something." Kyler started. "Take a look."

Naruto looked at him before he started at the Master Emerald and saw exactly what he was talking about. He saw two lights appear somewhere close to the Altar. Naruto raised an eyebrow as looked and saw the lights form into a boy and girl lying on the ground unconscious.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked himself.

"So what do you think?" Kyler asked. "Friend or Foe?"

"I don't sense any evil from them so of course their friends." Naruto said. "For now we should watch them."

"Right." Kyler nodded. "Hey their waking up."

* * *

><p>Astal held his head to alleviate the headache as he gets his bearings. As the headache receded and his sight became clear, he notices Leda also awakening from unconsciousness with a small groan, at which he comes over to her and helps the girl up.<p>

"Astal, what has happened with that strange flash of light, and where are we?" Leda asked.

"I don't know, Leda, but where ever this is, it's certainly not our own world anymore," He said before he notices that they're on a pathway in a lush jungle, and it appears to be leading somewhere, "Maybe if we follow this path, we could find someone to help us."

**-Music:Premonition of War - Panzer Dragoon Saga (Sega Saturn)-**

The two jewel-humans began to walk down the pathway, staying close to one another in case of any hostile creatures that may come jumping out at them. After several long minutes of traversing through the jungle, the two eventually made it to the entrance of what appears to be a grand shrine with a single flight of stairs leading to a podium. However, it is what they saw on the podium that had gotten their attention; A massive green emerald glowing with a gentle viridian light. Before they could come close to the Emerald, they were blasted away from a jet of water.

**-Music stops-**

The two got up, as Leda gasped, "What was that?!"

Astal replies as he puts up his fists, "I dunno Leda, but whatever that was, someone must be here, and that someone does not want any intruders anywhere near that giant Emerald."

"You got that right buddy." A voice said.

They looked behind them and saw Kyler behind them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The jet of water that attacked them appeared, next to Kyler and formed into Naruto, his arms crossed as well.

"Sorry about attacking you guys. But strangers aren't allowed to touch the Emerald." Naruto said. "May I ask who you are?"

Before Astal could jump into action, Leda places a hand in front of him to tell him not to get ahead of himself. She steps forward. "Forgive us. We did not mean to intrude on your shrine. I am Leda, the green jewel. With me is Astal, the red jewel. We came here hoping to find help about where we are."

Naruto and Kyler blinked and looked at each other. Lead the Green Jewel? Astral The Red Jewel? What the hell is up with that? Are these two actually jewels in human forms.

"Good enough. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Mizukami, and you two are on Tenshi no Kuni," Naruto answered.

"I'm Kyler-Yo. Just call me Knuckles." Kyler said. "I'm the Guardian of the Giant Emerald up there."

"And me." Naruto spoke up. "I am the Ruler of Tenshi no Kuni and it's Guardian God."

Astal and Leda's eyes widened as they heard what Naruto said. This guy is the Ruler of this place and a God!? Just where the heck are they!?

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Right now I'm working on a brand new story along with my old ones so I'll update them soon. FEz is being rewritten so it'll be a while. <strong>

**Also Tenshi no Kuni means Land of Angels.**

**After the Astal Arc (only two chapters) Naruto will go back for the Wave Mission. Hope you enjoy this chapter**.


	15. A Message

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 1: Jitterbug (Version 2)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, you two, let's get back to my castle so we can sit down and talk," Naruto said as he takes out the Warp Ring.<p>

It then creates a portal to Castle Mizukami. Both Astal and Leda were awestruck by what the Warp Ring is capable of, as they slowly went towards the portal.

When they entered they were now in a new place. There was a large table and a series of chairs lined up. They quickly knew that this was the meeting room. They looked behind them and saw Naruto and Kyler-Yo walking in through the portal. The Warp Ring then shrunk as Naruto caught it in his hands.

"The Warp Ring," Naruto chuckled at seeing their expressions. "One of my favorite inventions," He and Kyler-Yo then take their seats at the table, followed by Astal and Leda.

"Now, then," The Prince started, "Let us tell each other about ourselves, shall we?"

At this, both Astal and Leda nodded, as they began to get to know each other better.

From what Naruto had learned, Astal and Leda come from a world called Quartilia, which was created by a Goddess named Antowas from a single jewel. Antowas had also created the sky, the earth, and the ocean, everything in Quartilia. She had then created Astal from a red jewel, and Leda from a green jewel. Leda was gifted with the power to create life, and Astal was created to protect her. He was apparently fiercely overprotective of her, causing her shame. But still, she loved Astal, and he loved her. However, this peace was not to last. An evil demon named Gerado sought to gain control of Quartilia and to reshape it in his own twisted image. To this end, he created his own human, Geist, from a black jewel, and sent him to kidnap and destroy Leda. He kidnaps Leda and traps her in the ocean, driving Astal to rescue Leda.

While he was able to save Leda, he had destroyed the bottom of the ocean in doing so. He was punished by Antowas for the damage he had caused. Before Astal was exiled, Leda gave him her green jewel out of pity, as he was then chained to an asteroid. Antowas then confronted Gerado and defeated him in battle. Shortly after Astal's banishment, Leda was once again kidnapped by Geist. Hearing her cries for help, Astal broke free of his asteroid prison, and descended to Quartilia to start the rescue mission. Leda was seemingly nowhere to be found, but he did meet an unusual bird that would come to serve as a valued ally in his adventures. He had also come to learn kindness and compassion.

At the climax of his trials on Quartilia, Astal confronted Geist, and learned that all of the monsters that he had been fighting were a part of Gerado's body, and that killing the fiends had given him more and more power, bringing Gerado to be resurrected. Right as Astal had defeated Geist, the latter was turned back into a jewel and shattered by Gerado as punishment for his failure.

Afterwards, Astal meets the foul fiend for one final battle. In spite of the odds stacked against him, Astal had managed to defeat Gerado once and for all. It is then that the bird had actually turned out to be Leda the whole time. Anto was appeared again, congratulating Astal, saying that it was his compassion that gave him the strength to defeat Gerado and that Leda was freed from the demon's curse. She gives him the power of creation, and leaves the world to Astal and Leda, her final command being to bring happiness to the world.

"That was the most awesome story I've ever heard Astal!" Naruto exclaimed with an awe expression as he and Kyler looked at each other then back to the two. "Now, how exactly have you come to end up on Tenshi no Kuni?"

"We weren't exactly sure," Astal started with a confused expression. "But one moment, Leda and I were enjoying another peaceful day. That is until I sensed a very dark presence, darker than even Gerado's! Before we could do something else, we were caught up in a bright flash of light, and we ended in that jungle."

"A dark presence?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. He and Kyler-Yo looked at each other with serious expressions and nodded tobeach other.

"After this meeting," Kyler-Yo spoke up, turning to the two. "We'll check up on this dark presense and see if we can find out what it is."

"In the mean time, guess it's my turn to tell my story." Naruto said.

Naruto had told the two about the life he has lived during his early childhood. With each passing moment, the two jewels eyes were widening more and more in shock, anger, disbelief, etc. They couldn't believe that someone as nice as him would suffer such a horrible childhood, and at the hands of his own family, too! They learned much about him, as he told them about how he met the original Chaos, and how he chose him to be his successor.

"...And now, it had been four years since that day. Ironically, if it wasn't for my spoiled sisters, I wouldn't be the prince and guardian god of this island today," finished Naruto.

"It's terrible what your sisters did to you, Your Majesty." Astal remarks. "I ought to go over to that village, and pound their faces in-" at which Leda gently retorts,

"Astal, please, I think telling them off harshly is enough," She then gains a mischievous smirk on her face, "Although, you could, and it would be an indirect method, this;" before proceeding to whisper something in the red-haired jewel-human's ear.

Astal blinked and couldn't help but grin in an equally mischievous fashion, "Yeah...I think I'll do that. Those two spoiled brats won't see that one coming, eh Leda?"

Naruto and Kyler-Yo blinked as they turned to each other with raised eyebrows. What the hell did that girl whisper to Astal to make him get that grin on his face? They soon shivered, feeling a tiny bit sorry for them.

But back to the matter at hand, the two became serious as they turned to the two humanized jewels.

"Astal, Leda," Kyler-Yo spoke up, getting their attention. "Earlier you said that sensed a dark presence on Quartilia, right? Did it say something in a voice that you know all too well before sending you here?"

"Now that you mentioned it," started the red jewel, "We did hear this sinister, demonic voice say, and I quote, 'I will be sending you someplace where you will face your doom'. And then we ended up here."

Naruto and Kyler-Yo's eyes were narrowed. That did not sound good in their ears. It almost sounded like this voice sended something here on the Island. And if that's true, then that means whatever it is, it's here!

**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm sensed something dark and evil. And it was getting close! He stood up in his seat. "We got trouble! Come on!" He ran off, with everyone following after him.

As they made it outside, they were shocked as they saw these creatures that have black-and-red skin pigmentation. Most of them have weapons while others were bare-fisted.

"Friends of yours?" Kyler-Yo asked the jewels, getting in a fighting stance.

"Nope!" Astal answered, getting in a fighting stance as well. "Leda, get back inside!"

Leda looked at Astal with a worried expression before she nodded her head and ran back, leaving the trio to deal with them.

"Who or whatever they are," Naruto said before he began to transform. "They are going down!"

Naruto's whole body had transformed into his Chaos form as his clothes disappeared. His formed now gained glowing green markings on his chest, arms, and legs. His muscle was like that of an athletic build. He had green tear like markings just below his eyes.

**"Let's get them!"** Chaos Naruto exclaimed as they all nodded and charged at the strange black creatures.

The bare fisted black creatures charged at them while the ones with the gun were firing at them.

Kyler-Yo was the first to make contact as he landed an uppercut on one of the creatures sending it flying. He quickly blocked a punch from beside him, before he threw the creature at another one. He jumped out of the way as he dodged an incoming attack from the gun wielding creatures.

Astal was surrounded by the bare-fisted creatures. The jewels on his fist glowed red before he grinned. He waited as the creatures jumped, in order to dog pile him. As they got closer, Astal dashed upwards, blowing them away. He looked down, watching most of them splat on the ground before they disappeared.

He dashed to the ones below him and began to attack them. He blocked and dodged each and every punch and kicks that was aimed at his small frame. But he managed to pull through as he defeated some that were close to him. He back flipped away as one tried to grab hold of him. Jhst as he landed, he dashed to the creature and kicked him hard to the face snapping it's neck in the process before it disappeared.

Chaos-Naruto dashed to the gun wielding creatures as they were now aiming at him. Using Chaos Control, he teleported through them and in an instant, they were cut to pieces and they disappeared.

The Water God looked and saw the bare-fisted creatures were running to him. He jumped out of the way as a creature was close to him and he punched it in the stomach, his fists coming through it as purple blood came out, making the Prince cringe inside.

_**"Gross..."**_ He thought as he ducked to avoid a sweep kick.

Chaos-Naruto's hands morphed into a hammer as he started knock away the creatures. His hands morphed into green blades as he sliced his way through them. He moved to the side, dodging a purple bullet from the gun-wielding aliens. He ran to them as the purple bullets didn't do nothing to him, no matter how many times they fired him.

Chaos-Naruto swiped his hand to the side as a stream of water went through there heads, killing them and making them disappear, while the weapons didn't.

**-Music Fades-**

Chaos-Naruto looked around and saw all the creatures were gone. He saw that Astal and Kyler-Yo looking around, making sure that they got every last one of them. The Prince, out of his Chaos form, walked up to them but soon stopped as he heard clapping behind him. He looked behind him to see a figure clapping his hands.

"Very impressive Very impressive indeed."

Astal's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. He knows that arrogant voice from anywhere. The figure walked out and revealed himself to be...

"Geist!?" Astal asked in shock before he growled.

"Yo, Astal! What's up?" Geist asked. "Hope you been good while I was away."

"How did you get back to life!? I saw Gerado crush your jewel! You should be dead!" Astal exclaimed.

"I did die. But now I'm back! And man does it feel good to be back!" Geist exclaimed. "You may have won our last battle but this time I won't lose! Because thanks to a brand new...friend of mine, I'm even more powerful than before!"

"In case you haven't noticed shorty. It's three against one!" Kyler-Yo grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"How exactly are you gonna beat us?" Naruto asked, causing a grin to form on Geist's face.

"Like..." He took out a vile with glowing red and purple liquid in it. "THIS!" He drunk the entire liquid as he threw it away. Veins popped near his eyes as they turned red.

**"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

He roared to the heavens as his small body started to get bigger. His skin began to turn black and red like those creatures from earlier. Spikes started to appear on his shoulder and his fingers turned into three sharp claws. His blue Jewel was destroyed and was replaced by a third eye. His teeth turned into fangs.

**-Music: Mephiles Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Naruto, Astal, and Kyler-Yo's jaws dropped and they had comical shocked and disgusted expressions.

"Oh my God..." Naruto said in shock.

"Dude, what the fuck is this...?" Kyler-Yo asked.

"Geist..." Astal whispered. "What have you done to yourself?"

**"ROAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"** Geist roared as he charged at them.

"Move it!" Naruto told them as he transformed and they jumped out of the way to dodge a punch that made a small crater formed.

"Let's get him!" Kyler-Yo yelled as he dashed forward and punched Geist in the face multiple times before he got pushed back by a blow to his stomach.

Astal sent red energy blasts at him, but they didn't do nothing to him. Geist turned his attention to Astal before he charged at him. Astal was ready to dodge but Chaos-Naruto appeared just in time and kneed him on the chin sending back-flipping away.

Geist landed on the ground but as soon as he did, Kyler-Yo appeared and punched him in the stomach.

"Pay back bitch!" He yelled before moving out of the way, to avoid getting grabbed.

**"Chaos Slam!"** Chaos-Naruto yelled as he appeared behind Geist, his fists turned metal and hard. He slammed his fist on Geists. slamming him to the ground.

But Geist got quickly and was about to hit Chaos-Naruto if not for both hands grabbing his fist. He was then lifted off the ground and got thrown to the side.

Geist rolled on the ground before he took a step back as Astal appeared and right hooked him with Kyler-Yo punching his stomach.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRR!"** Geist roared in annoyance.

**"Time to finish this!"** The Water God exclaimed. **"Chaos Warp Vortex!"**

A swirling whirpool of water appeared around Geist. The transformed jewel looked around before he felt pain on his cheek. He soon began to get attacked in multiple directions. No matter how many times, he swung his arms, he couldn't get whatever it was to stop.

It was then Geist realized that it was that Water creature doing this! He was about to roar again but gasped in pain.

He looked down to see his stomach getting impaled by a glowing green spear. He looked up just as blood was oozing out of his wound. He took a step but stopped as more green spears erupted from within the vortex and impaled him all over his body.

**-Music Stops-**

The Prince stopped his attack as he and the others watched Geist take a couple of steps back. He closed his eyes and he fell backwards, lying dead.

"That was...crazy." Kyler-Yo said just as Naruto transformed back.

"You said it." Naruto nodded.

Astal didn't say anything as he looked at the down creature. He walked up towards him and looked at his face.

"Geist...what happened to him?" He asked.

All of a sudden the third eye was snapped open, causing Astal to step away and Naruto and Kyler-Yo to get in stances. However, to their shock, the eye came out of it's socket but it was strange cause it had a body of it's own.

It looked like a dark and purple starfish. The starfish has six black-tipped squamous probes and a brutally large red-orange eye in its center. Emerging from its eye and moving along its limbs, it has six blood-red lines.

"What the hell is that?" Kyler-Yo asked.

The starfish came in front, blinking at them, causing the three to narrow their eyes.

**"Very impressive Naruto Mizukami."**

A dark sinister voice, came out of the starfish, causing the three boys to tense, especially Astal as he recognized that voice.

"That was the voice I was talking about earlier!" He exclaimed, causing Naruto and Kyler-Yo's eyes to widen in his direction, before they turned back to the starfish.

"Are you the one who sent Astal and Leda here?" Naruto asked. "And those black creatures that was attacking us...were they yours?"

**"Yes."** The dark voice said. **"I sent the two jewels along with the other one. And the black creatures you were talking about...are my children."**

The boys eyes widened as they glared at the starfish.

"Start talking. Who or what are you?" Naruto demanded.

The starfish's eye started to glow before the person who was talking came out in a holograpic form. The person in question made the boys gasp in shock.

**-Music: [Event] Black Doom Appears (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

The person is a grown man with a very menacing appearance. He has black and red hair, three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head; he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe.

Hell his very deep voice presents an echoing effect and appears very aged, claiming to be immortal. His appearance alone has a certain presence of dark aura.

Naruto could actually see the darkness around this man. It was pure dark and evil that it almost made him want to puke.

**"My name is Black Doom. I am the leader of the race called the Black Arms."** Black Doom introduced himself.

"Why did you bring Geist back to life! What did you do to him to make him look like that!?" Astal asked, pointing at the dead monster.

**"Geist was nothing more than a pawn to me. After all I found his shattered jewel fragments I brought him back and he told me interesting things. So I sent him along with my children here in order to test Naruto Mizukami."** Black Doom chuckled. **"And he passed with flying colors."**

Astal's eyes widened again. This was Gerado all over again! Geist was but a pawn to both Gerado and this Black Doom.

"Out with it Black Doom." Naruto said. "What do you want?"

**"I'm here to deliever a message. A message to let you know that I'm going to invade Earth."**

"What!?" Naruto asked in shock, disbelief, and anger. Kyler-Yo and Astal's eyes were widened as well.

**"Yes. But still, I find it amazing. To think that the almighty Chaos chose you as his successor."** Black Doom said, referring to Naruto.

"How...how do you know Chaos!?" Naruto asked as he changed back into his Chaos form.

Black Doom smirked as he chuckled, taking in Naruto's appearance. **"Even your transformation is similar to Chaos. But not only that...your human face looks exactly like _him_."**

**"Him...?"** Chaos-Naruto asked.

**"Don't worry, you will meet him sooner than you think.**" Black Doom answered. **"However, you best be preparing yourself Guardian God. For in one year, the Black Comet will arrive in Earth's atmosphere. And with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I will send it here and together the Black Arms will destroy the human race!"**

**"Your crazy! I won't let you get your hands on the Emeralds!"** Chaos-Naruto exclaimed as he jumped to kick Black Doom, only for the hologram to disappear back to the eye.

**"We will meet again soon Naruto Mizukami. And when we do, you _will_ die!"** Black Doom said as the starfish flew away and disappeared.

**-Music Stops-**

All was quiet as the boys stared at the sky with shock expressions. They soon looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**(Master Emerald Altar)**

**-Music: Tikal Theme (Sonic Adventure)-**

Astal, Leda, Naruto, Kyler-Yo, and Tikal were at the Altar, staring at the Master Emerald. After what happened earlier, the boys went and told the others of what had happened. And the results were expected.

The Freedom Fighters, Tikal, and Ethan were shocked and scared after hearing about an invasion about to happen in a year. They went to prepare themselve for the incoming battle that will happen soon.

Right now, Naruto and the others are going to send the humanized jewels home with the power of the Master Emerald. Naruto was sitting crossed leg on top of the almighty Emerald while Astal and Leda put their hands on it.

"Wait a sec!" Leda said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Astal asked.

"Are we...are we gonna see you guys again?" Leda asked Naruto, only recieving a smile.

"Don't you worry you might see us again anytime."

Leda and Astal smiled and nodded their heads to him.

"You guys ready to go home?" Naruto asked

"Yeah!" The Jewels answered.

With that, Naruto and the Jewels closed their eyes. The Master Emerald began to glow as Naruto's hair turned green and tattoos appeared on his body. His eyes snapped opened.

**"CHAOS CONTROL!" **

A blue energy shot out from the Master Emerald as it turned into a vortex. Astal and Leda looked at the vortex before they turned back to their new friends.

"Thanks a lot for everything Naruto and Kyler-Yo." Astal said. "I don't how to make it up to you guys."

"Don't worry about it." Kyler-Yo shook his head. "Besides we're friends and friends always help each other out."

Naruto and Tikal nodded in agreement which made Astal and Leda smile happily at them.

"Goodbye Astal. Leda." Tikal waved to them. "Let's meet again soon, okay?"

"Okay." Leda nodded. "Oh! There's something you need to know. I gave you guys a present in the meeting room."

The humans blinked in surprise. "Present?"

"See for ya self!" Astal grinned as he grabbed Leda's hand. "See ya guys later!"

The two jumped in the portal, returning to their world, as it closes behind them.

Naruto sighed as he hopped off the Master Emerald. Landing beside his best friend and fiancé. A serious expression appeared on his face.

"We better get ready for when Black Doom arrives." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kyler-Yo nodded.

"We're gonna have a battle on our hands. So we're gonna need all the help we can get." Tikal said.

Naruto nodded but then frowned and looked down as he recalled what Black Doom said.

_**"Your human face looks exactly like him..."**_

Him. Who is this 'him'? He didn't know why but he was scared to find out. And it looks like he's gonna this guy soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prison Island)<strong>

On the outskirts of the ocean lies Prison Island. A maximum prison built for the most disgusting criminals on the face of the planet.

Inside the Prison, in the lower level lies a statis tube hooked up to a bunch of wires. The glass was foggy so you couldn't see what was inside. However, a bright red glow erupted from inside and showed a figure that looks like a male and he was asleep.

The red glow that came from the male figure soon disappeared as a red symbol appeared on his hand before it disappeared as well.

On the side of the tube was folder. A folder that read:

**PROJECT: REFLECTION**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending 1: Wind<strong>


	16. Land of Waves (Update)

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Opening 2: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior<strong>

**[*Instruments Play*]**

In a clear field, a cloud of dust appears. It turns to the left as a figure runs past the viewers. The camera shows the figure and it shows that it's Naruto.

The camera moves behind him as he runs from left to right, causing the cloud of dust to follow him as the title appears:

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

The title remains still before it shattered and shows Naruto running across two connected rivers as rainbows appeared behind him.

**[10-10 You can go again]**  
><span><strong>[9-9 Don't fall behind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[8-8 Say, don't be late]<strong>  
><span><strong>[7-7 Destination heaven]<strong>  
><span><strong>[6-5 So, stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[4-3 Now it's you and me]<strong>  
><span><strong>[2-1 We're gonna have fun]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Say Blast Off - Hey!]<strong>

Naruto runs through a tree like loop a couple of times before he jumps out and was jumping from tree to tree.

Images of Tikal, Ethan, Kyler-Yo, along with Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese, appears as they smiled to the viewers.

Naruto is jumping from rock to rock before he landed on the ground and was sliding down a hill and jumps and was running inside a log.

**[Excalibar - It's not that far]**  
><span><strong>[What do y'make - Give &amp; take]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Goin' home - Time zone - Check out Egg]<strong>  
><span><strong>[He's never alone]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Leather'n Lace - Getting in place]<strong>  
><span><strong>[What do y'get - Say - Fast jet]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Doom room - Cosmic zoom - Heads up Jake]<strong>  
><span><strong>[It's SONIC BOOM]<strong>

The scene shows Naruto's feet before panning to his serious expression. The camera moves back to show Naruto's feet turning into a Figure 8 like motion, making him go really fast before he jumped and was jumping from rock to rocks again before he landed on one.

The camera shows his face and he looks like he see something in the distance. The camera pans back at Naruto as he jumps off the rock and was running to the camera as he disappeared.

Images of the Freedom Fighters appears. The images disappeared to show Naruto, smirking and winking to the viewers before he dashed off.

**[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior]**  
><span><strong>[Your hour is near at hand]<strong>  
><span><strong>[You've got the power to save the land]<strong>

Naruto is sliding on a pond before he went to a rocky wall and was running on it, a grin on his face. As he turned around, he jumped down on the grass and dashed towards his destination. He continued to run before he stopped and looked up.

**[Toot toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot toot, Sonic Warrior]**  
><span><strong>[The power is in your mind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[To shake the planets and conquer time]<strong>

A large chain is seen hitting the mountains causing large rocks to fall. Naruto jumps on each of the falling rocks. Before he looked up to see a larger one. He jumps and turns himself into a drill, going through the large rock, making it break in half as he jumped off of it.

**[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time]**  
><span><strong>[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Nothing can survive the will to stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Cause if you try, you can do anything]<strong>

Naruto is running on top of a large mountai before he reached the top and stood on he as he looked up. The giant chain was connected to Little Planet, as it looked more mechanical. The camera pans around to Naruto as he looked at Little Planet with narrowed eyes.

**[Toot toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance]**  
><span><strong>[Toot toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Nothing can survive the will to stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Cause if you try, you can do anything<strong>!]

Naruto jumps off the mountain and was falling down. He soon spun himself, turning into a liquid like sphere. As he rolled down the mountain, he launched himself in the air as he stopped spinning and was transformed into Chaos-Naruto. He then flies to Little Planet.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Village Hidden in the Leaves<strong>

After the year passed, The Hidden Leaf Village still hasn't change a lot. Many people were out and about talking happily amongst themselves. The children were at the playground laughing happily and chasing eaoch each other around.

At the Hokage Mansion, Minato Namikaze looked out at the Village with a small smile. He turn around and saw his Shadow Clone just finishing up the demon known as paperwork. He sat down on his chair and sighed to himself, a lot going on in his mind right now, the first being Naruto.

It's been so long. So long since he and his wofe drove away their one and only son. They've been looking everywhere for him and still hadn't found anything on his whereabouts. Everyday he kept praying for his son's safety and always asked 'What are you doing now Naruto?'.

The Yellow Flash shook his head. The more he kept thinking about Naruto, the more it brought up painful memories of what he and Kushina had done to him.

The second thing that was on his mind was the rumored new country that just appeared out of thin air. Nobody knows where it came from but rumors said that the country was on an island...a flying island so to speak. No one, not even the Third Hokage himself, never heard of an island that was able to fly.

And that wasn't enough.

Rumors has said that this country, Land of Angels, was said to have a Guardian God that was also the King of said country. Now the Guardian God and King part got the other villages attention and interest as they wanted to meet this King. However, nobody knows how to get to a mysterious island because no village has the technology or jutsu to fly. Well the person who knows how to fly was the Tsuchikage but he didn't listen to rumors until they were proven.

Some people even left their homes and tried to search for the island by looking up at the sky every once in a while to see it. They even tried to make flying contraptions just to get there.

"Minato-sensei, we're back from another mission." A voice said, interrupting the Yellow Flash from his thoughts.

He looked up and saw the members of Squad 7. The one who spoke to him was his former student Kakashi Hatake and behind him were his wife, his daughters, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

Kushina had changed after Naruto disappeared and her eyes know held a determined look like she had when she was young. Her long hair was now in a pony tail with bangs framing the side of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

Natsumi changed a lot as well. She was now a fine young woman. Her hair was red, which she inherited from her mother, and was tied into a pony tail that touched her mid-back. She had purple eyes which she also inherited from her mother. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it that had the Uzumaki Clan's symbol on the back. She wore black pants and black shining sandals. She had her Forehead Protector on her arm.

Naruko turned into a fine young woman as well. She had waist length blonde hair, that she inherited from her father. She inherited her mother's purple eyes. She wore a dark orange and blue vest that has the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the back. She wore a dark orange skirt with blue trims on it and wore blue sandals. She wore her Forehead Protector on her head.

"Excellent. You will have completed the number of D-Rank Missions. Now it's time to for you to do C-Rank Missions." Minato smiled.

Naruko sighed happily. "Finally, we can now do some real missions instead of chores!"

Natusmi nodded in agreement. She too was glad that they wouldn't do D-Ranks anymore. Those lame missions were just doing chores that people were too lazy to do themselves!

"So what's our mission Lord Fourth?" Sakura asked.

"He should be here in a moment." Minato answered.

A knock was heard.

"Ah, there he is now." Minato said. "You may come in now."

The door opened to reveal an old fat man, holding a bottle of beer. He had gray hair and a beard and wore glasses.

"This is who is going to protect me? Four kids, a cyclops, and a woman who looks like she got an attitude problem?"

Kushina and the kids glared at the Old Man, while Minato chuckled sheepishly and Kakashi just ignored him.

"Anyway, my name is Tazuna and I need your help. I'm a Bridge Builder from the Land of Waves and I'm creating something that can change our lives." Tarzana said.

Minato nodded in agreement. "Your mission is to guide Tazuna home and protect him from bandits. You leave in a half of your so pack up and meet at the gate."

"Yes sir!"

The Genin, Kakashi and Tazuna left the Office while Kushina stayed behind.

"Did you find anything?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"No. Still nothing." Minato shook his head sadly. "It's like...he just vanished off the face of the Nations."

"I see." Kushina sighed sadly.

"Kushina. Don't worry." Minato stood up and hugged his wife. "We will find him and make things right."

Kushina had tears in her eyes before she nodded her head. "Hm." He was right. They will find and they won't give up no matter what!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Land of Angels<strong>

Naruto, Kyler-Yo, Ethan, the Freedom Fighters, and Tikal were having a meeting. They were talking about the meeting Naruto and Kyler-Yo had with Black Doom and his message.

"An alien invasion in a year!?" Sally exclaimed.

"Whoa! This is for real!?" Rotor asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's for real." Kyler-Yo nodded.

"But...but Naruto is ztrong enough t-t-t-to fight the leader, yes?" Antoine asked in a scared voice as he hid behind a plant.

"To be honest Ant...I'm not sure." Naruto answered, shocking everyone. "The moment Black Doom appeared he had this awful power that actually made me nervous. I mean come on, I may be a God but there are others out there that are stronger than me. And Black Doom is a prime example of that. I could easily tell that he was holding back his power."

"Brother..." Ethan whispered, stunned from what he heard and he wasn't the only one.

Everyone was slightly tensed that Naruto said something like that. It made them nervous and scared to know that Black Doom is that powerful enough that it made their Guardian God admit that he might not be strong enough to beat him. But he's beaten Dr. Eggman before so he shouldn't have any trouble fighting Black Doom.

But then again Eggman is a human and Black Doom is an _alien_.

"And then there was something he said earlier." Naruto continued. "He said my human face looks exactly like someone he knows."

"You mean...there's another Naruto out there?" Ray asked.

"But that's impossible. Naruto is one of a kind. There's no way that there's another one of him." Bunnie said. "Ah bet he said that just to confuse ya."

"Yeah. There's no way there can be two Narutos." Mighty said. "Right?"

"Dude..." Naruto deadpanned. "Dr. Eggman made two robot versions of me and he called them my brothers."

"...But those were just robots." Mighty deadpanned back.

"...Touche."

"Anyway..." Tikal coughed in her hand. "We have to be prepared for the incoming invasion."

"Right." Naruto nodded. "The Black Arms will be coming in a year so we have plenty of time to be prepared."

"Not only that but we have to keep close eye out for Dr. Eggman. He's been quiet for too long and that's not good." Ethan added, making everyone nod.

"Ethan's right. We haven't heard a single thing from Eggman and I don't like it." Naruto crossed his arms.

"You know something." Rotor said, getting everyone's attention. "I've been reading something a planet that appears over a place called Never Lake. Apparently, a planet comes to this place for one month out of every year. I think it's called Little Planet and it vanishes completely for the remaining 11 months..."

"But what's so special about this Little Planet?" Kyler-Yo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rotor put a hand on his chin. "Well, according to legends Little Planet is the home of these things called Time Stones."

"Time Stones?" Naruto asked.

"Time Stones are seven gemstones that have power over time." Rotor answered, shocking everyone.

"SAY WHAT!?" They yelled.

"Yup. It is said that those who manage to possess all seven Time Stones can control all of time. It is implied, however, that the Time Stones cannot leave the Little Planet, or otherwise cannot be used elsewhere." Rotor explained.

"..."

Everyone stared at Rotor in complete silence as three dots appeared over their heads.

"Rotor..." Naruto started as his face took on a comical shock expression. "Are you saying that Dr. Eggman is at Little Planet right now and is looking for the Time Stones as we speak?"

"Well..." Rotor gulped and sweat dropped. "When you say it like that, he might still be on Little Planet. And there's a slight chance that due to Little Planet's bizarre chronology, he may have traveled to the Past to invade it so he conquer it in the future...which is today."

"...Eh...?" Naruto had a smile on his face but his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"EH!?" Everyone else screamed as well.

**Music: Fooling Mode [Naruto]**

"Are you kidding me right now Rotor!?" Naruto asked as he moved his arms up and down and ran around the room. "No wonder we haven't heard a thing from Dr. Eggman! He's been on Little Planet for who knows how long and he already took over it!? What the hell man?! Why haven't I heard of this place sooner!?"

"Um...Brother?" Ethan sweat dropped.

"Okay no problem! You guys get things ready for the invasion, I'll go save Little Planet and kick Egg head's butt! See you later!"

"Naruto wait there's something you need to know!" Rotor exclaimed.

"What?"

"Little Planet has these Time Warp Plates that allows you to travel forward and back in time." Rotor said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Time Warp Plates? They sound exactly like Star Posts...except for time traveling. Maybe Eggman used them to travel to the Past! "Got it! Thanks Rotor!" He ran out of the Meeting Room, leaving behind a trail of dirt.

"...Does he even know where Never Lake is?" Ethan asked as he looked at everyone.

"...Well...the name_ is_ Never Lake, so of course it's at a lake!" Ray said. "...Somewhere I guess?"

Everyone looked at each other before sweat drops were running down their heads.

"But Naruto is right." Sally said seriously. "While he deals with Eggman, we prepare ourselves for the invasion. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone said.

"Then let's go!"

**Music Stops**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**A House**

Inside a small house, a young girl is seen sitting on her knees with three tarot cards in front of her. This girl's hair is spiky and pink. she wore an orange/yellow pleated skirt, a white shirt with puffed green sleeves, or blue running shoes, and a hairband.

She had her eyes closed as she was focusing on the tarot cards in front of her.

"Come on, my tarot cards. Show me where I will meet my Destined One." She said as she opened her eyes and flipped the tarot cards over.

One of the cards have an image a familiar Water God flying across the sky right now. The second card shows the Water God on an incomplete bridge in village and fighting a demon with a long sword. Behind the Water God were the citizens of the village and Shinobi from another, while on the Demon's side was a midget man with an army of bandits. The third shows a mechanized planet, getting chained to a mountain and the Water God was on his way

"Kyaaa!" The girl squealed happily. But then she took a deep breath and had an excited smile on her face. "Okay, so right now my Destined One is flying to a village to save everyone from a demon and it's evil men! After he is finished saving the people he will go to a small planet in the sky, where I will meet him! Oh my gosh I'm so excited!"

She danced around in joy that she finally get to meet her Destined One! She knew it! She knew in her heart that he was the one for her!

"I have to get ready to meet him!" She exclaimed as she ran outside and got inside an old-fashioned red buggy. As she closed the door she drove off to get to Little Planet.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

"Unbelieveable!" Naruto groaned to himself as he was flying across the sky.

He was now wearing some new clothes instead of his Prince Outfit. He wore an aqua blue arabic pants and shirt, over it was a dark blue vest that has green trims.

"I can't believe that I didn't even bother to do research! Eggman must've found something on Little Planet while he was doing God knows what!" He shook his head and started to focus.

"What am I doing? I don't have time for that! I gotta hurry up and-" Naruto stopped his rant as he sensed something dark up ahead. He looked and saw a small island. "Wait, isn't that...The Land of Waves?" He narrowed his eyes at the village. "Well something is going on right now and I'm going to find out what it is."

Naruto knows his mission is to save Little Planet from Eggman, but right now, the Land of Waves has got darkness in it. Once he find out what was happening in the nation, he'll save it, and then head to Little Planet.

So with that said, he did an ariel flip and dived to the village. As he did, his wings had disappeared and he was now free falling to the ground. He did a flip and landed on one of the rooftops softly. He jumped off and looked around before his eyes widened in shock.

"W-What the...?"

**Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

There were many people out on the streets as their eyes lost hope in them. They were all dirty had torn clothes and some of them looked like they haven't eaten in days! Now that he got a good look around the village, he can see that the houses were all damaged and some were just destroyed.

As Naruto walked around the village, looking at the people, who were looking back at him with sad eyes, and only one question came to his mind.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It's because of a man named Gato." A feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw a blue hair woman with a bag of groceries in one hand while holding a little boy's hand in the other. In fact, the look in the in his eyes were dead and devoid of any emotion.

"Gato? Who is he?" Naruto asked as his eyes were narrowed.

The woman sighed sadly. "It is a long story. Come along so I can tell you."

"Right." Naruto nodded. "By the way, I'm Naruto Mizukami. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari. It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Naruto smiled as he followed them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Squad 7**

"Unbelieveable." Kushina sighed to herself as she shook her head.

The Team was currently riding a boat to Wave. Earlier, when they left, things were okay. Sakura asked Tazuna a question about what was Wave like, with both him and Kakashi answering it. Later, they walked past a puddle of water and were suddenly attacked by the Demon Brothers, two Chunin Missing-Nin. Sasuke and the Twins managed to beat them and Kushina, being who she was interrogated them.

They learned that Tazuna was with holding information and discovered that he was being hunted down by Missing Nin Assassins. Sakura, Kakashi and Kushina were going to head back, but the girls and Sasuke wanted to do the Mission anyway. Kushina scolded them, about it being a dangerous mission, but stopped when Naruko said that if Naruto was a Ninja, he would never abandoned a mission or anyone else for that matter.

Everyone was surprised by that, none more so than Kushina, because she knew that she was right. If Naruto was a Ninja, then he will continue a mission no matter how dangerous it was. After all, when he was young Naruto always did say he would become strong enough to protect not only his precious people, but everyone else who were in trouble.

So the two Jounin decided to continue the mission. Now here they are on their on their way to Wave. While thry were riding, the whole group learned from Tazuna that the Gato brothers were hired by Gato. The same Gato of Gato Company. Apparently, he and his crew came to Wave and was trying to take control of Wave. The only thing that could stop that was the bridge that Tazuna was making, so Gato hired Assassins to kill him.

"We're here." Tazuna said as the boat landed on the docks.

Squad 7 all got off the boat, Tazuna being first, and the group followed him. As they walked, the group heard something in the bushes, making them stop.

"I got it, ya know!" Naruko exclaimed as she jumped to the bushes. A girlish squeel erupted from her mouth, making everyone blink, as she came out holding a white rabbit, hugging it close to her chest. "Oh my gosh, you are so adorable!"

The group sweat dropped when they saw the rabbit try to escape from Naruko's arms and was looking at them with a pleading expression.

"Naruko, will you let him go?" Natsumi asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're choking him!"

"No! I love rabbits!" Naruko pouted.

Kushina and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at the rabbit, before their eyes widened in shock.

"GET DOWN!" They both yelled as they all ducked, to avoid getting hit by a large sword, which embedded itself on the tree, behind Naruko.

They got up and looked at the sword as a man appeared on top of it.

"Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist." Kushina spoke up, glaring at the man.

"That's right. I'm surprised that you survived the attack on your village years ago, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death." Zabuza said as Squad 7 got in fighting stances.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later<strong>

**Tsunami's House**

"So that's what's going on." Naruto said, sipping a cup of tea.

Tsunami had told him everything of what was going on here in Wave. From Gato's arrival, her grandfather building bridge, everything. And he was disgusted from what he heard. He knows a lot about Gato. He's nothing but a drug dealing bastard who only cares about money. The man's corrupted with greed and because of it, he became what he is today.

"Yes. Because of what Gato is doing, everyone here is living in poverty. It became such a mess and everyone is slowly dying." Tsunami said, lookind down sadly.

"Why don't you just fight back?" Naruto asked.

"Someone already did. And now..." Tsunami had tears gathered in her eyes. "He's dead. Gato killed him in front of us."

Naruto was shocked by the revelation before he grit his teeth and growled in anger. He looked to where Inari was, only to see him stand up and run upstairs, he could hear him sob quietly, making him gasp in realiztion.

"It was his father..." Naruto muttered, though Tsunami heard.

"Not his birth father. He died after Inari was born. Kaiza was my second husband and Inari's step father." She replied, making Naruto's eyes narrow to slits in anger.

Okay, it was official, Naruto hates Gato to the core. Whatever he was about to say stopped as he heard the door open. He and Tsunami turned to it and saw an old man walk in.

"Father!" Tsunami cried out as she ran and hugged him.

_"So that's Tazuna."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm back and I also brought a few guests with me. One of them needs Medical Attention." Tazuna said before he noticed Naruto, who only waved at him. "And who the heck are you?"

"Mizukami. Naruto Mizukami. It's nice to meet you sir." Naruto said politely. He heard a few gasps behind Tazuna. He looked behind him and his eyes widen as his pupils shrank.

There, standing behind Tazuna was Kushina Namikaze, her daughters, a knocked out Kakashi, and Sasuke and Sakura.

"N...Naruto..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ending 2: No Rain, No Rainbow [Yuya Matsushita]<strong>

**[As time passes by, my past]**  
><span><strong>[Is not here without you, looking at me]<strong>  
><span><strong>[My days stopped but anyone is coming here]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Let's walk on that way]<strong>

The clear sky is shown as many birds were flying. The scene changes to show Naruto at Palm Tree Panic sleeping on the green grass. He sat up and yawned as he stretched his limbs out, before he stood up and grinned.

**[(Sunshine, Daylight, and Moonlight)]**  
><span><strong>[(All are watching you)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[The wind is laughing]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Surely my anxieties will turn into passion]<strong>

Naruto is running to the next stage after Palm Tree Panic with a smile on his face. As the background changes from morning, to day, and to night with the moon shining down on him. It's morning again as he looks at the sun and chuckled before he felt the wind hitting his facing and blowing his hair back.

**[(Your friend, Your mom, and Your lover)]**  
><span><strong>[(Don't smile without you)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Don't forget]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No matter how rain will cease it]<strong>

Images of his friends smiling faces appears in his head, making a big smile appear on his face. As he turns around, he gets tackled to the ground comically by Amy Rose, who was hugging his neck smiling happily.

**[Always smile]**

A sheepish smile appears on Naruto's face.

**[It's alright]**  
><span><strong>[Just one life]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Surely tears will be shining]<strong>  
><span><strong>[To the Bridge of Light (Oli Oli Oli Oli)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No rain, No rainbow]<strong>

The scene changes to show Amy chasing Naruto in the foreground as hearts appear around her while sweat was coming out of Naruto. In the background was the clear sky as the Chao and Animals were flying. A rainbow arc appears in the sky when Amy caught Naruto from behind.

**[Go for it]**  
><span><strong>[Keep your style]<strong>  
><span><strong>[One by one be gentle &amp; patient]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Let's carve our footprints (Oli Oli Oli Oli)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No rain, No rainbow]<strong>

The scene changes to show Ethan and the others on Land of Angels, talking to one another. The scene changes again to show Naruto running with Amy on his back before he jumped in the air, as a rainbow arc appears once more.

**[(To shining days...)]**  
><span><strong>[To shining days... Baby go everyday]<strong>

Naruto and Amy are now flying in the sky with smiles on their faces. They looked behind them to see Little Planet, back to it's normal wonderful color, still floating above Never Lake. They looked at each other and Amy blushed before she rubbed her cheeks with Naruto, making him sweat drop and have a deadpanned expression.


	17. Halloween Omake

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Halloween Omake: King Boom Boo on the Attack!<strong>

**Music Plays: Death Chamber [Sonic Adventure 2]**

Naruto finds himself inside the Death Chamber Zone. He was shaking like a leaf and he looks like he was about to piss himself. The reason why, is because he heard that this place was haunted by ghosts. If there was one thing Naruto feared the most, besides angry women, are ghosts! And they were tied at the top of his list!

However, while he knows that the place is haunted, there is a key someplace that he has to find. This key is supposed to open a door to a lost treasure of some sort. It should be no problem for him...except...there's one problem.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND A KEY IN THIS DREADFUL PLACE WHERE THERE'S NOTHING BUT GHOSTS!?"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth in fear that he may have alerted the ghosts. He looks around to make sure that there was none in sight. The Water God sighed in relief before a determined expression was formed on his face. He is Naruto Mizukami! The Guardian God and Prince of Tenshi No Kuni! He shouldn't be scared of something like ghosts! In fact, they should be scared of him!

"I can't do this." Naruto deadpanned as he hung his head down.

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a ghost floating in front of him! He shrieked as he jumped back, but blinked as he got a good look at it. It had black swirly eyes and a stitched up mouth. All in all, it kinda almost looked comical in a way.

But there was one thing Naruto always know; never judge a book by it's cover.

Naruto held his mouth to stop himself from laughing, as the ghost tilt it's head to the side in curiosity.

_"Oh man! I can't believe I was scared of something like this!"_ He thought but still kept his guard up. He wonder if it could talk, as he asked it. "Hey, I'm looking for a key, do you know where it is?"

The ghost didn't say anything as it slowly started to approach Naruto who only took steps back, his eyes starting to turn to fear as the ghost smiled at him.

"Hey, dude, seriously, you better back off!" he warned though there was a hint of fear in it.

The ghost didn't stop and continued to approach Naruto as the smile got bigger and Naruto was starting to get REAL scared!

"I SAID BACK OFF MAN!" Naruto reached into his pocket and threw a Kunai at the ghost, only for it to phase right through it, as it slid across the floor, making Naruto sweat real fast.

The ghost stopped it's approach but it was still smiling at him. The ghost turn around, and for a moment, Naruto thought it was going to leave.

...Until...

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The ghost screamed out as it turned back and Naruto felt the colors of his body drain away, making him turn white, as the ghost's appearance changed.

It's eyes were orange with black pupils in them and there were dark circles around them. The stitch on the mouth was gone as it revealed sharp black teeth that had a slasher like smile.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Naruto screamed before his eyes widened as the ghost began to charge at him. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He turned around and ran off as the ghost laughed, sending shivers down his spine.

As Naruto continued to run, he looked behind him and saw the ghost was gone. He stopped running, took deep breaths and held onto his still beating heart. He then let out a shout. "Screw this! This is so not worth it! If the ghosts here look like that then hell no!"

He was about to leave but something caught his attention. He looked up and saw something on top of one of the many towers, that were inside this hell hole. A deadpanned expression appeared on his face. Ok, this was a trap.

"Water Clones." He said as five Clones appeared around him. "One of you go up there and find out what's in that chest."

The Clones looked at each other nervously before one of them mustered up the courage and walked up there. He looked back down to the others and saw them edging him to see what was inside. He carefully reached for the chest to open it...but...

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Another ghost appeared out of nowhere in front of the clone as he let out a terrified scream and disappeared along with the ghost.

Down below, Naruto and his Clones let out screams of terror themselves as they held onto each other. The moment the ghost disappeared, they stopped screaming but still held on to each other.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THEY'RE INVISIBLE!?" Naruto screamed in horror but then paled as he realized something. "Oh shit.."

Naruto and the Clones looked at each other before turning around very slowly.

"O_O" That was the expression on the Water God's face.

There behind them was a bunch of ghosts floating there smiling at them with that sharp teeth of theirs.

"...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Narutos screamed as they ran into different directions, with the ghosts chasing after each of them.

As the real Naruto was running, he could feel that all his Clones were fighting them off before they disappeared, and all of their memories were sent back into him. Naruto shivered because in one of the Clone's memories, the ghosts had popped out in front of him. However, he did notice from one clone's memories that the ghost that was chasing it was weakened by sunlight!

Sunlight..." Naruto trailed off, as he slow down and stopped running. He face-palmed himself in disbelief and shook his head. "I am so stupid...I forgot that ghosts are weak to the sun!"

Naruto looks around and saw he was in a circular room. "Where the hell is this?" He was so caught up in his running that he has no idea where he ran off to. He was about to walk out but then heard what sounded like growling noises, making him tense up.

**Music Switch: Boss 2 [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"That doesn't sound good." Naruto whimpered as he felt the greatest chill in the air. He turns around to find what made the growling sounds and what he saw made his jaw drop and his entire body turn to stone with cracks all over.

It is a massive ghost that had yellow eyes with the pupils looking in different directions. The ghost had blue lips and black sharp teeth. The inside of it's mouth was rainbow.

Beside the giant ghost was one of the smaller ones.

If Naruto was younger then this would be the part where he would piss and shit himself. But right now, Naruto's not little no more, and he really wish he would pee right now if he hadn't gone to the bathroom earlier.

"Oh. My. God..." Naruto said before screaming. "TIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" as he turned around to find a way out but discovered that he was sealed in the room.

He turns back around and found himself dodging a fire ball attack from the giant ghost as the smaller one was laughing at Naruto. The massive ghost then charged at Naruto, who quickly changed into his Chaos Form and dodged a swipe from the entity.

**"Okay, that's it!"** Chaos Naruto said, his fear suddenly disappearing as anger came in its place. He had it! He had enough of this god damn place and just want to leave! He creates 4 Water Clones, and ordered to them

**"Get that giant fire-spitting bastard!"**

The Water Clones charged at the giant ghost. Before they could begin to attack, the ghost vanished to floor. The real Naruto's eyes widen for a moment before he and the Clones began to search for the entity.

**"Look! The shadow!"** One of the clones yelled as the saw a giant shadow moving on the wall.

**"He can do that!?"** Another clone asked.

**"How do we get him out?"** A third clone asked.

**"Just attack it!"** The real Chaos Naruto ordered as he sent a barrage of water blasts at the shadow. However, the shadow is unharmed. That is, until one of the clones gets a lightbulb over his head as he suggests.

**"Maybe we can attack the shadow with our own shadows! Maybe-"**

The clone didn't finish speaking as the massive ghost's hand appeared and grabbed him, making him disappear.

**"Dude!"**

The Ghost King made roaring noises, making the Prince and Clones cringe. The second it stop, they heard an evil laughter making them turn to it as they saw the small ghost from before holding up an hourglass.

Irritated with the smaller ghost, Chaos Naruto charges at it.** "Will you shut up!?"** He punched the small ghost, making it drop the hourglass as it cried in pain.

Once the hourglass fell, Chaos Naruto heard something opening above him. He looks up and saw the hatch doors on the ceiling were opening and sunlight was coming into the chamber!

The Prince and his clone heard the massive ghost scream in pain. They turned to it and saw it return to its shadow form, with a pained and upset frown on its face.

**"That's it!"** Chaos Naruto exclaimed as an idea came to his head.** "Quick, one of you dig the ghost out and attack it with everything you got!"**

**"I'm on it, Boss!"** One Clone said as he pounced at the shadow before spinning around like drill. He dug into the shadow and the massive ghost popped out.

**"ATTACK!"** Chaos Naruto ordered.

They all charged at the ghost and begin to unleash every special move that the Original knows, making the Ghost King cry out in anguish, before dissipating in a cloud of bluish mist.

**Music Ends**

The Clones disappeared and Naruto returned to his normal form. He wipes away the sweat from his brow and put a hand to where his heart is, hoping to calm it down.

"Where the hell did he come from anyway?" Naruto asked himself. He looks around and saw there were no signs of the smaller ghosts. He walks away.

* * *

><p>"So what happened after that, Brother?" Ethan asked as he, Tikal, and their friends were sitting with Naruto around the campfire.<p>

"Well, I found out that the giant ghost I fought was King Boom Boo. He was the king of the smaller ghosts called Boos," Naruto answered as a shiver came down his spine. "And my God did he put up such a mortifying fight!"

"What about the Boos?" Sally asked.

"Yeah Suga, what happened to them?" Bunnie added.

"Haven't seen them. They probably turned to mist as well after King Boom Boo died." Naruto answered.

"And the key?" Rotor asked as well.

"Well after many tiresome searching, I gave up. Hell even the clones couldn't find it!" Naruto complained.

"Hahahahaha!" Kyler-Yo laughed. "Oh man, I can't believe you're scared of ghosts!" This was just to funny! Here was the supposed Guardian God and he was scared of ghosts!

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at him comically. "If you would've saw them you'd be scared yourself!"

"But still," Tikal started, smiling. "None the less, I'm proud of you. You managed to conquer your fear."

"Um, I wouldn't say that Tikal." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I still can't believe that ghosts exists!" Rotor exclaimed as Antione hid behind his back looking around fearfully.

"Y-Y-Yes, though zey are probably gone, no?" Antione asked.

"Come on Ant, you worry to much." Mighty said.

"Yeah, you need to relax." Ray added.

"I just can't help but wonder why were they in the Death Chamber?" Ethan asked. "And where did they even come from?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Naruto said as he sighed happily. "All that matters, is that I'll never have to deal with them ever again." He saw everyone nod their heads and smile at him.

Except for Antoine, of course, who was shaking like a leaf and he turned pale as he started.

"Um...N-N-Naruto..."

"What is it?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, at which Antoine replied nervously.

"Y-y-you may w-w-want to look b-b-b-behind you..."

Naruto blinked and turned around slowly to see...a small white ghost that looked an awful lot like a Chao!

"Waaagh! A ghost Chao!" Naruto shrieked briefly, only to realize that the ghost is just a living Chao with a ghostly white skin tone. He sighed in relief and laughed.

"Oh, Ant, this Chao's not a ghost! This little fellow's just born with that glowing white color," as he then took the Chao into his hands as it nuzzled into his chest.

"Chao!" it chirped happily

Naruto and the Chao looked up and saw everyone had scared expressions on their faces. However, they weren't looking at them, making him confused.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He then shivered. "And why did it get cold all of sudden?"

"Naruto..." Tikal whispered, fearfully, "Whatever you do, don't turn around."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, realizing what she meant. He and the Chao looked at each other, before they slowly turned around to see...a little girl with long black hair and white dress.

"Big Brother~ **Wanna play~?**" The girl started off sweetly before her voice turned demonic, making everyone jump away from her and hug each other. They saw a bunch of glowing red eyes in the darkness behind the girl.

"We're screwed," Naruto simply said as his eyes widened in fear as the girl's appearance turned demonic as well.

**"Let's PLAY~"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**The End...?**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I had this idea in mind since it was Halloween in all. I talked with AlxkendBlader and he helped me a lot with this. So I wanna thank him. My first story, Child of Miracles will be up by tomorrow, where the winner of the poll I posted will be revealed.<p>

Just to remind everyone that the chapters in this story will be rewritten and all future chapters on each story will be longer. I also heard about the harem list and I didn't like it either, so of course more Sonic girls will be all added

I will also like to thank everyone here for the support and advice I've been getting this past few days, especially to **commandandconquergeneral8876, AlxkendBlader, Gamma hulk176, Ayame Himura-Chan, HaretaSora, Czar Joseph, **and many others.

I promise, to all of you, I will make you and my brother proud.

But anyway, tell me what you guys think. Oh and Happy Halloween!


	18. A Terrible Reunion (Update)

**Naruto The Next Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Opening 2: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior<strong>

**[*Instruments Play*]**

In a clear field, a cloud of dust appears. It turns to the left as a figure runs past the viewers. The camera shows the figure and it shows that it's Naruto.

The camera moves behind him as he runs from left to right, causing the cloud of dust to follow him as the title appears:

**Naruto: The Next Chaos**

The title remains still before it shattered and shows Naruto running across two connected rivers as rainbows appeared behind him.

**[10-10 You can go again]**  
><span><strong>[9-9 Don't fall behind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[8-8 Say, don't be late]<strong>  
><span><strong>[7-7 Destination heaven]<strong>  
><span><strong>[6-5 So, stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[4-3 Now it's you and me]<strong>  
><span><strong>[2-1 We're gonna have fun]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Say Blast Off - Hey!]<strong>

Naruto runs through a tree like loop a couple of times before he jumps out and was jumping from tree to tree.

Images of Tikal, Ethan, Kyler-Yo, along with Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese, appears as they smiled to the viewers.

Naruto is jumping from rock to rock before he landed on the ground and was sliding down a hill and jumps and was running inside a log.

**[Excalibar - It's not that far]**  
><span><strong>[What do y'make - Give &amp; take]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Goin' home - Time zone - Check out Egg]<strong>  
><span><strong>[He's never alone]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Leather'n Lace - Getting in place]<strong>  
><span><strong>[What do y'get - Say - Fast jet]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Doom room - Cosmic zoom - Heads up Jake]<strong>  
><span><strong>[It's SONIC BOOM]<strong>

The scene shows Naruto's feet before panning to his serious expression. The camera moves back to show Naruto's feet turning into a Figure 8 like motion, making him go really fast before he jumped and was jumping from rock to rocks again before he landed on one.

The camera shows his face and he looks like he see something in the distance. The camera pans back at Naruto as he jumps off the rock and was running to the camera as he disappeared.

Images of the Freedom Fighters appears. The images disappeared to show Naruto, smirking and winking to the viewers before he dashed off.

**[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior]**  
><span><strong>[Your hour is near at hand]<strong>  
><span><strong>[You've got the power to save the land]<strong>

Naruto is sliding on a pond before he went to a rocky wall and was running on it, a grin on his face. As he turned around, he jumped down on the grass and dashed towards his destination. He continued to run before he stopped and looked up.

**[Toot toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot toot, Sonic Warrior]**  
><span><strong>[The power is in your mind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[To shake the planets and conquer time]<strong>

A large chain is seen hitting the mountains causing large rocks to fall. Naruto jumps on each of the falling rocks. Before he looked up to see a larger one. He jumps and turns himself into a drill, going through the large rock, making it break in half as he jumped off of it.

**[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time]**  
><span><strong>[Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Nothing can survive the will to stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Cause if you try, you can do anything]<strong>

Naruto is running on top of a large mountai before he reached the top and stood on he as he looked up. The giant chain was connected to Little Planet, as it looked more mechanical. The camera pans around to Naruto as he looked at Little Planet with narrowed eyes.

**[Toot toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance]**  
><span><strong>[Toot toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Nothing can survive the will to stay alive]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Cause if you try, you can do anything<strong>!]

Naruto jumps off the mountain and was falling down. He soon spun himself, turning into a liquid like sphere. As he rolled down the mountain, he launched himself in the air as he stopped spinning and was transformed into Chaos-Naruto. He then flies to Little Planet.

* * *

><p>"N...Naruto...?" Kushina asked, with a shell shocked expression.<p>

"B...Brother?" Natusmi asked as wel

"Bro...?" Naruko had a shell shocked expression as well and there was also tears gathering in her eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it. Here before them was the lost son of the Namikazes! He sure did change a lot these past years since he was taken! The last time they saw him he was short, blond, whiskered, and blue eye boy whom everyone saw was weak and a disgrace.

Now, looking at him, he wasn't the same. His hair was aqua blue, his face matured, his eyes were green, and he now had a body of a God!

Naruto stared at everyone, but his eyes were focused on the Namikazes. He looked at Natsumi, then Naruko, and finally at Kushina. He honestly had no idea that Tazuna had gone to the Leaf Village and bring _them_ here. Three of the four people, whom he refused to call his family. Memories of everything they had done to him started to flash before his eyes. Emotions started to flood through his mind, pain, sorrow, anger, rage and hatred.

"Naruto..." Kushina took a step to her son as tears gathered in her eyes. "Is it really you?"

Naruto started to tremble as cracked his fingers, his eyes turning into slit and his teeth turning green and sharp. He let out a roar as he appeared in front of Kushina and punched her hard in the stomach, making her gasp out in pain as she got sent flying into a tree, making her cough out blood.

"Mom!" Naruko and Natsumi yelled before their eyes widened as Naruto grabbed them by their necks and threw them at Kushina's feet.

Naruto roared again as he ran at them, his hands turning into sharp water claws as he jumped and dived to them. The three quickly got out of the way just in time as Naruto hit the tree.

"Naruto! Please calm down!" Kushina pleaded as she stared at her son's eyes and her eyes widen from she saw in them.

Pain, anger, and pure hatred. The pain and anger for what they had done to him all those years ago. The pain and anger of bring betrayed by those whose suppose to love, trust and protect you but only end up being abused in the end every single day. And most of all, pure hatred towards her and her entire family and it scared her to death.

Naruto growled fiercely at her. He was about to charge at her, but then he quickly stopped as he remembered his promise to the original Chaos to never let history repeat itself.

"You...Namikazes..." He said bitterly, with a growling tone. "Aren't worth it." He stood up and walked past them.

"Naru-" Natsumi started with a pleading tone when she is interrupted.

"Keep it to yourself! I don't want to freaking hear it!" Naruto exclaimed with a sour tone.

"But Naruto, we-" Kushina tried to say, only for her wrongfully-disowned son to snarl.

"Shut up! This is how it was like when I tried to defend myself whenever those two spoiled brats played their stupid pranks and pinned the blame on me! You and Mr. Yellow Flicker wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise, either!"

"Hey! You can't talk to Lady Kushina like that!" Sakura exclaimed. "Just who do you think you-" She stopped talking and her eyes widened in fear as he stared at her.

"Sakura Haruno. To think they let a shallow fan-girl like you become a ninja. I'm telling you right now, to stay...THE HELL...OUT OF THIS!"

Just as he said the last part, he appeared in front of her face making her gasp and fall on her butt. She looked up at Naruto as he stared down at her coldly, making her nod her head really fast before she fainted due to the strong K.I he was emitting.

"Damn, 'Ruko! Did you see that?" Natsumi whispered to her sister.

"I know. His Killing Intent is so powerful she fainted." Naruko whispered. She didn't feel worry for her teammate. If anything back in the Academy the only thing that she and the other girls, except a few, was only focused on was Sasuke. They weren't taking their training seriously.

Naruto's show of strength had also gotten the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, having raised an eyebrow at the sudden rise of K.I. _"Just where does that dobe get that kind of power from?_"

"Now, I want you and your team to stay the hell away from me!" Naruto growled as he walked off.

"Naruto! Please wait! I just want to talk!" Kushina pleaded as she ran to her son but stopped when she saw him teleport out of view in a blue flash of light. She looked down at the ground as she put a hand to where her heart was located. "My baby boy..."

"Sheesh, what a grouch! I don't know what happened between you fellows, but whatever it was, it sure pissed him off!" Tazuna remarked.

Natsumi replied solemnly, "It's kind of a long story, Mr. Tazuna. Basically, our parents spoiled us rotten because we were jinchuuriki, and they kept turning our older brother Naruto away for training. We treated him like shit. We pulled all sorts of pranks around our home village and pinned the blame on him. When we turned eight years old, mom and dad disowned Naruto and made me and my sister the clan heiresses. At the time, we were full of ourselves and we rubbed it in his face. That tore it for him, and he ran away from home, taking some of dad's scrolls with him. Not very long after, when we came home from the academy, mom and dad were glaring down at us, and they were holding my diary. We knew right there that the jig was up, as they demanded answers for why we lied to them and abused Naruto."

Naruko added, "When we gave them the reason why we treated our brother so badly like that, they got really mad at us. They beat the crap out of us so much that we couldn't sit down on our rear ends without feeling pain. Mom and dad spanked us there when they punished us. We hadn't seen Naruto since that day. Dad ordered the Inuzukas to track our brother down by scent, but when they found where he was last located, the trail had gone cold. But, they did find another scent with Naruto's, and it wasn't human."

* * *

><p>As the girls told their story to Tazuna, Naruto was walking in the forest area, an angry snarl on his face. Why them?! Why here?! Why now?! Of all the people he had to run into, why did it have to be his mother and sisters? Seems like they're expecting for him to forgive them...Like Hell is he ever going to anytime soon!<p>

To vent his rage, he began to go to a clear open field and started to attack everything, from the ground to the trees, while making sure not to hurt any of the local wildlife. He eventually calmed down, and sat on the ground with his back against a tree, as he summoned a Chao to keep him company.

Sensing that its brethren had troubled thoughts, it asked in curiosity and concern.

"Chao-chao?"

Naruto looked at the Chao before he took a deep breath. "I had to vent my anger at having run into my them again after all these years." He took the Chao into his arms. The Chao hugged Naruto back while nuzzling into his chest.

Naruto sighed to himself as he looked at the damage he done. That small part of him wants to leave this place right now. But he didn't want to abandon the people of Wave, along with Tsunami and her family. Gato was here somewhere and he is causing pain to these people with his little extortion racket. So with those thoughts ended, he decided to he head back to Tsunami's home, even if he has to deal with _them_.

The Chao floated alongside him, wanting to be there for him every step of the way. They soon arrived back at the house and was greeted by Tsunami.

"Welcome back, Naruto. Are you feeling any better yet?"

"I would have wanted to leave just to get away from Kushina and her daughters, but I will not leave Wave until Gato and his thugs have been dealt with." Naruto replied as he stepped inside, followed by the Chao.

As they entered, they immediately got everyone's attention. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing the Leaf Genin, more particularly, the Namikazes. The girls were around their crying mother, who looked like she was going to jump up and hug him to death. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, while Sakura had a fearful expression.

Tazuna was there and so was Inari, who was still staring at him in wonder. "Listen," Naruto said with a weary tone. "I'm only going to be here until Gato is stopped, so don't even think for a second that I'm planning on coming back to that damn village of yours.

"Why wouldn't you want to return to Leaf Village with us?" Sakura asked curiously, putting her fear aside.

"You know damn well why!" Naruto growled at her, making her and the Namikazes flinch. "I'm currently serving as a ninja of the Land of Angels. Royal Tokubetsu Genin under the direct command of the King."

Even though Naruto was really hiding the fact that he was actually the King of Land of Angels himself, those who listened to what he had to say were floored.

"Are you really working as a ninja for that place, which nobody has been able to reach?!" Sakura gasped, before asking. "But how?! How is it that they brought you in?! Wha's their ninja academy like, and what did they teach you there?!"

Naruto gave a cold stare. "A ninja never reveals his secrets, Sakura. You, even for the brainiest student in Konoha's academy, should acknowledge this." He pets the Chao, which nuzzled into his hand.

"Chao Chao!" It chirped as it nuzzled his head affectionately.

"So, what's this little fellow? It looks cute." Tsunami asked as Chao looked at her curiously.

"One of the local creatures that resides on Land of Angels. They're called Chao," Naruto answered as he smiled at her. "They're actually quite popular as pets." He then noticed at how his Chao companion is coming towards Tsunami. "I think he likes you, Tsunami"

Tsunami looked down at the little creature and felt her heart beat 1000 times at seeing the adorable expression on its face. She couldn't help herself as she squealed 'CUTE!' and picked it up, rubbing her cheeks against the Chao, whose expression ball turned into a heart, indicating that it is enjoying the attention.

"Oh my goodness, you are simply adorable!" She giggled and cooed to the Chao, which nuzzled her back, as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, they are indeed adorable, which is why they're popular as pets on Land of Angels. Oh, and if you're wondering on what they eat; they're herbivores. Fruit and nuts are their main diet."

It is then that Inari came up to Naruto. "What's it like up there in Land of Angels?"

While not really wanting to give any details concerning the island's military strength, Naruto is however, willing to describe how it is to live there.

"It's such a nice place to live in," Naruto started, with a smile. "It could be considered Utopia. There's no wars, no killings, nothing. While we do have some...troubles here and there from some...unfriendly outsiders. But other than that, everything is peaceful, and the island has such awesome landscapes, from ice cold glaciers to hot desert sands, and lush jungles to ancient ruins and even a forest with giant mushrooms that you can bounce on. Of course, since it's a floating continent, one wrong step could lead you to fall off of it, but we're ready for situations like this. Now, just because Land of Angels great place to live in, it doesn't mean that their ninjas are going to be lazy, no sir! While I'm not going to reveal anything at the moment, and I'm not at liberty to, all I can say is that if you ever meet any ninjas from Land of Angels you would be surprised at how seriously they take their missions and training, and how well they can cooperate as a team."

Before Tazuna could ask whether Land of Angels had some fine alcohol, Sasuke stepped forward.

"No matter how seriously you take your training, nothing can compare to an Uchiha dobe."

Kushina was about to warn Sasuke to back off before she sees Naruto snapping into action and grabbing the arrogant boy by the neck.

"I wouldn't gloat like that if I were you, Sasuke Uchiha," said the aqua-haired boy sternly and seriously. "You are as arrogant now as you were back before I ran away from the village." He said before dropping him onto the floor, leaving the Uchiha to gasp for air as he clutched his throat.

Naruto turned to Tazuna. "You were about to ask me something, Tazuna?"

"I was gonna ask if your country got some good alcohol?" The Bridge Builder replied as he took a swig from his bottle.

Naruto sweat-dropped from the strange question but went and answered. "Well, yeah. We have laws for people when they go out to drink alcoholic beverages. The King made it illegal for anybody to operate any vehicles or machinery while under the influence of alcohol, and it's for safety reasons, too; When you're drunk, your focus is off and you're liable to get yourself hurt very badly or worse. If they catch you driving a motorized vehicle under the influence, they undergo a breathalyzer test, where they check the alcohol content of your breath, and if it's above the legal limit, they arrest you."

At this, Tazuna gulped in fear. Well, I might as well drink less if I ever visit Land of Angels if I could. Or better yet, stay sober!"

Tsunami nodded in agreement about staying sober as she pets the Chao while it nuzzled her affectionately.

It is then that Natsumi stepped forward, making everyone turn to her. "B-Naruto, if you would please, let me ask something."

"Go ahead." Naruto said, his voice and eyes emotionless. It was a good thing she didn't finish calling him _that_ word because otherwise...you don't want to know.

"Whatever happened to that thing?" Natsumi asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "The thing! You know! That mysterious creature that kidnapped you a long time ago! How did you escape?"

That got everyone's attention, mainly Kushina as she turned to her estranged son, wanting to know as well.

"I was not taken by that 'mysterious creature', as you referred to it as, against my will." Naruto stated, with narrowed eyes. "I went with _him_ to Land of Angels of my volition. He found out about the life I lived and he saved me from it, so I was able to start a new life there. He did something terrible in the past and he felt remorseful for what he's done, so he decided to make me his pupil. He trained me in the arts of Shinobi, his fighting styles, his jutsu, etc. He even taught me some other stuff which I won't tell. After he died, it was then I met the King."

There was no way in hell he's gonna tell them about Chaos. So he only told what was true and what wasn't. They will soon find out about him. _Very_ soon.

The Leaf Genin, even Kushina, were all shocked from this info. Naruto went with that creature!? And it was a a male? Kushina felt jealously towards the person who taught her son everything before his passing. It was suppose to be her and Minato damn it! The way Naruto spoke about that man basically told her that he looked up to the man like...like a father...and it caused a great pain in her heart to hear that.

"So this King..." Tsunami spoke up. "What's he like?"

"The King is the most incredible person." Naruto smiled. "He always care about the people, Chao, and local Animals on Land of Angels. He even has times to hang out with all his friends. Serving as a Royal Tokubetsu Genin under his command is considered by many to be a great honor. He even saved many of us from an evil man a while back."

"Wow...he sounds powerful." Inari said, causing Naruto to smile.

"Kid, you have no idea." Naruto said before he got serious. "Now tell me Tazuna, what happened out there while you were gone." He looked at the knocked out Kakashi, who had cuts on his body. "And what happened to him?"

Tazuna and the Team looked at each other before they turned back to Naruto and explained what happened to them. On their way to Tazuna's place, they had ran into a Missing Nin named Zabuza Momochi, one of the Hidden Mist Swordsman. Kakashi and Zabuza battled him, while the others went to protect Tazuna from any of Zabuza's Water Clones.

Kakashi got hurt badly from the fight, but Kushina continued on. Just when she was about to give the finishing blow, Zabuza was struck by something and fell. Kushina checked his pulse and was shocked to find out that he died. It was then that a Hunter-Nin appeared and was the one who killed Zabuza. He grabbed the dead body and disappeared.

After the story was over, Naruto had a hand under his chin as he looked down at the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face. A Hunter-Nin just appeared out of nowhere and killed Zabuza on the spot. That didn't make sense. If anything, the Hunter-Nin must've been there the entire time and was watching the fight. Why didn't he join in the fight as well? Not unless...

"He was working with Zabuza the entire time." Naruto said out loud causing everyone to turn to him in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"The Hunter-Nin." Naruto replied. "I think he was working with Zabuza." His answered shocked everyone, except Kushina, present.

"But that's impossible!" Sakura exclaimed. "Zabuza is dead! Kushina-sensei said so herself."

"No. I believe Zabuza is alive and the Hunter-Nin was working with him." Kushina said, making everyone, except Naruto, turn to her. "When I checked his neck for a pulse I found a Senbon Needle placed on his neck. It was then I realized that Needle hit a nerve on his neck and it made it seem like Zabuza died. I was about to take it out but then the Hunter-Nin came and take his body."

"So then Zabuza and our Guest is out there somewhere." A tired voice said, making everyone look upstairs and saw Kakashi coming down.

"Kakashi/-sensei!" The female members of Squad 7 called out to him.

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be up!" Kushina exclaimed as she got up and walked to him.

"I'm fine, really." Kakashi said as he continued to walk and sat down with everyone. He took one look at the aqua haired boy and his eyes widen as he looked exactly like- "Minato-sensei?"

"Please don't compare me to that man. Matter of fact don't mention _him_ in _my_ presence, Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said with a snarl on his face and so much venom in his voice, that made chills run up everyone's spine.

"Wait...Naruto?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. This young man is Naruto!? The same young blond boy from a long time ago? He changed...he looks more powerful.

"Before you even think about asking the answer is no. I am never coming back to the village. I already have a home and that home is Land of Angels, with my friends-no my _real _family." Naruto said, making the Namikaze flinch at his words and hurting them even more.

Kakashi's lone eye widened before he looked sad from that. He couldn't really blame him for not wanting to come back, but still, his family regretted what they had done and truly want to make it up for him. He nodded to him and sat down.

"So did I miss anything?" Kakashi askes curiously, wanting to change the subject.

"Naruto was just telling us about Land of Angels." Sakura said as Kakashi's eye widened again.

"Land of Angels? As in the rumored Floating Country in the Sky?"

"Yeah, the same." Naruko nodded.

"As much as I would love to retell my story, I'd rather not." Naruto said, standing up and walking to the door. "I have a bastard called Gato that I need to find and kill."

"What!? You're going out to kill Gato!?" Tazuna asked in shock, just as everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Yes. Gato is the one who caused all this right? So if I kill him, then Zabuza and his lackey will stop hunting you." Naruto answered. "Besides, there's somewhere I gotta be right now, so I can't waste anytime here."

"But...but Gato has an entire army of bandits! If you go then you'll just end up being dead!" Inari exclaimed. "If you had better things to do then why did you even come here?!"

"Because the Land of Waves need help." Naruto answered calmly as he stopped walking. "If I had known about this I would've gotten here sooner..." He clenched his fists tightly. "But I didn't...and because of that everyone here suffered. But not this time..." He opened the door and walked out. "I'm gonna and fix this problem right now. And when I'm done, I'll go back to my main objective." He thought about Little Planet.

Everyone watched as Naruto left the house each having different thoughts about Naruto. Tazuna and his family looked at Naruto in a new light and immediately they felt something they had never felt in a long time...hope. The members of Squad 7 looked down in thought. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe that was the same loser kid from the Academy a long time ago...he had really changed these past years.

Kakashi looked down and had a smile appear on his mask. Even though Naruto has changed, he was still the same kid he had met a long time agk.

The Namikaze looked in awe from what Naruto said. But then they were quickly sadden when they heard that after he kills Gato then he'll be leaving them. But...they had just gotten together again! And now...and now he's just going to leave again?! They each swore to themselves that they would bring Naruto back whether he liked it or not!

So with those thoughts ended the three quickly got and ran out the door.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out but then her and her daughters eyes widened in shock when they saw he had vanished.

* * *

><p>Naruto was flying in the sky, hoping he could track down Gato's hideout or at least try to find one of his bandits and follow them to it. As he continued to observe his surroundings, he began to notice a large group of suspicious looking men walking and talking to one another.<p>

He dived down and silently landed on a tree branch, out of the men's sight. He began to hear their conversation.

"Alright! Looks like we got few more slaves for the Boss!" One of them cheered happily.

"Oh yeah! More bitches for us to play with!" Another exclaimed.

"To think that all we had to do was tell them they can save their precious family by becoming slaves!"

The rest of the men laughed at that, making Naruto narrow his eyes and let a growl erupt from his mouth. His eyes glowed green as he moved back, his body disappearing in the shadows while his eyes still glowed before they disappeared as well.

"So who's gonna be the first one to-" One of them didn't finish as something grabbed him from the side and pulled him into the darkness.

"The first one to what?" One of the thugs turned around and saw their companion had disappeared. "Hey, where the fuck did-!?"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A terrified screamed erupted around them before it disappeared, shocking thr thugs and scaring some of them.

"WHOA! The fuck!?"

Each and every one of them took out their weapons and got into defensive stances looking around frantically. They heard a scream and turned to it, seeing another one of their members were taken away. Another scream came and another one disappeared.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE!?" The leader of the group demanded, looking around fearfully. He watched as he saw each of his men were being taken away by what looks like tentacles made out of water. Each of their screams coming from around him as they all died out, leaving him alone.

"Fuck this!" The Leader exclaimed as he turned to run away but he bumped into someone...no something!? He looks up and his eyes widened in fear as he saw a large humanoid Water Monster glaring down at him.

"W-W-What the fuck are you...?"

Chaos-Naruto grabbed the Leader by the mouth and held him in the air. He slowly pulled him towards him glaring right into his eyes.

**"Those _slaves_ you and your scum friends were talking about...you are going to show me where they are being kept at right now...UNDERSTOOD!?"** He demanded as he opened his mouth revealing sharp green glowing teeth, making the Leader piss himself a little.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" The Leader nodded rapidly.

Wings erupted from Chaos-Naruto's back as he took off to the sky. He held the man out.** "Well? Show me where Gato is keeping the women!"** He exclaimed as the Leader shook fearfully.

"THERE!" He pointed at a direction and Chaos-Naruto saw a cloud of black smoke coming. "That smoke over there! That's where you'll find where the slaves are!"

**"Good boy. Now tell me where Gato's hiding at."** Chaos-Naruto said before he put more pressure on his hold. **"And don't you _dare_ even think of lying to me."**

"I...I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" The Leader cried out in pain. "GATO ALWAYS CHANGE LOCATIONS SO THAT WAY NO ONE WOULD KNOW WHERE HE'S STAYING AT!" He felt the hold on his loosen. "B-B-But I did hear that Gato and the rest of the gang was going to be at the bridge tomorrow to deal with the Bridge Buider!"

**"Is that right?"** Chaos-Naruto asked. **"Thanks for the info...and goodbye..."**

"Wait what do you-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Leader screamed as Chaos-Naruto released him and he fell down.

The Water God stared down at where the man fell before he flew off to the destination of where the slaves were being kept. As he flew towards the smoke and got a closer look, he saw a large camp. He looks down and saw women and young children all chained up and locked in cages. He even saw some dead bodies of the men. He could see the look in their eyes as though they have given up on hope.

The sight made Chaos-Naruto want to vomit. He looks around and a whole lot of thugs around drinking and partying. He even saw some cages in the tents. His wings returned to his back as he dived downwards through the trees and into the ground.

A poof of smoke appeared beside him and it disappeared to show his clone. He looked at the clone and nodded his head, making it nod back before it left. Chaos-Naruto turned back and looked back at the group of Bandits, seeing them taking some of the slaves out of their cages roughly.

"Hurry up! Get moving!" One of them ordered kicking a young girl in the back, making her fall to the ground face first as she cried in pain.

Chaos-Naruto's eyes widened in complete anger as he showed his green teeth and his glowed brightly. It was time to make his presence known.

**"RAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**

His roar caused everyone to stop what they were doing. They all looked up and all around.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the Bandits asked.

"It was probably just some bear." Another answered.

"Fuck that! What kind of bear makes a roar that loud?"

They heard rustling coming from all around them. They looked around and saw two figures moving around in the trees and such. Not only that but they also heard loud growling noises coming from the figures making the slaves tense fearfully while the Bandits took out their weapons.

"W-Who the fuck's out there!?"

The rustling and growling stopped causing complete tense silence. Everyone looked around trying to find what the heck it was that made those noises.

**Music: Radical Highway [Sonic Adventure 2]**

**"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**

Two shadowy figures appeared in the sky and dived towards the Bandits, making some of them scream in fear as they had their throats cut by the figures. When the two figures landed, they showed themselves to be two humanoid creatures with dense water bodies and glowing green eyes that were glaring hatefully at them.

"W...w...what the hell are they...?" One of them asked in fear.

"WHO CARES KILL THESE BASTARDS!" One of the braver and stupid Bandits charged at the creatures but stopped one of it went past him. He stood there for a couple of seconds blinking in confusion before his head fell off his body.

Many of the Bandits screamed at that before the monsters charged at them.

While the clone dealt with the Bandits as they each cried in pain and were dying, the Original went to the little girl that fell and picked her up. He went to the other Slaves, that were free, and cut their chains off. Once he did that, he gathered them together with the rest of the slaves. He gave the little girl to one of the women before he left to kill the remaining Bandits that were hiding or running away.

There was only one more left as Chaos-Naruto grabbed him by the neck.

"H-Hey l-look man, I'm sorry I did this! I just wanted to-"

**"SILENCE!"** Chaos-Naruto roared, catching everyone by surprise that he could talk. "**The reason why your still alive is because I want you to deliver a message to your scum of a boss."** He brought him closer to his face.** "Tell him, that tomorrow, I'll be waiting for him along with Zabuza and his partner. Tell Gato, I will have his head."**

**Music Stops**

He released the man and he quickly nodded his head before running off. Chaos-Naruto turned to the Slaves and they went stiff by his stare. They tensed when he walked towards them as his hands turned to claws. He went to a cage where the children were and destroyed the locks, opening it in the process. The children moved away from him fearfully while the women looked on with wide eyes.

**"Hey."** He said in a calm soothing voice.** "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt none of you."**

"Y...You aren't?" A little boy asked as he and the others stared at each other hopefully.

**"Nope."** Chaos-Naruto said as he closed his eyes comically smiling at them. **"I'm here to save all of you! So what do ya say we take ya home?"**

**Music: You're My Hero (Instrumental) [Sonic 3D Blast]**

The children all had happy smiles on their faces as they cheered and jumped on Chaos-Naruto, making him blink as he stared at all of them. He could see that they were crying happily and were hugging him everywhere. He smiled down at them as he turned to his Clone, who nodded and gave a thumbs up.

The Clone went into each and every tent and destroyed some of the cages that were inside. Once it did, all the Slaves were out and about, free as a bird. They were free! Each and everyone of the slaves took gathered around the Original and was thanking him.

The same little girl, who got kicked earlier came to him and hugged him. She released him and beamed up at him.

"Thanks for saving me Big Brother!" She said happily as Chaos-Naruto nodded and eye smiling at her.

**"Come on everyone! It's time to go home!"** The King exclaimed as everyone cheered in unison. He looks up in the sky. A determined expression on his face. _**"I will save this country. And then it's off to Little Planet."**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ending 2: No Rain, No Rainbow [Yuya Matsushita]<strong>

**[As time passes by, my past]**  
><span><strong>[Is not here without you, looking at me]<strong>  
><span><strong>[My days stopped but anyone is coming here]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Let's walk on that way]<strong>

The clear sky is shown as many birds were flying. The scene changes to show Naruto at Palm Tree Panic sleeping on the green grass. He sat up and yawned as he stretched his limbs out, before he stood up and grinned.

**[(Sunshine, Daylight, and Moonlight)]**  
><span><strong>[(All are watching you)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[The wind is laughing]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Surely my anxieties will turn into passion]<strong>

Naruto is running to the next stage after Palm Tree Panic with a smile on his face. As the background changes from morning, to day, and to night with the moon shining down on him. It's morning again as he looks at the sun and chuckled before he felt the wind hitting his facing and blowing his hair back.

**[(Your friend, Your mom, and Your lover)]**  
><span><strong>[(Don't smile without you)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Don't forget]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No matter how rain will cease it]<strong>

Images of his friends smiling faces appears in his head, making a big smile appear on his face. As he turns around, he gets tackled to the ground comically by Amy Rose, who was hugging his neck smiling happily.

**[Always smile]**

A sheepish smile appears on Naruto's face.

**[It's alright]**  
><span><strong>[Just one life]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Surely tears will be shining]<strong>  
><span><strong>[To the Bridge of Light (Oli Oli Oli Oli)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No rain, No rainbow]<strong>

The scene changes to show Amy chasing Naruto in the foreground as hearts appear around her while sweat was coming out of Naruto. In the background was the clear sky as the Chao and Animals were flying. A rainbow arc appears in the sky when Amy caught Naruto from behind.

**[Go for it]**  
><span><strong>[Keep your style]<strong>  
><span><strong>[One by one be gentle &amp; patient]<strong>  
><span><strong>[Let's carve our footprints (Oli Oli Oli Oli)]<strong>  
><span><strong>[No rain, No rainbow]<strong>

The scene changes to show Ethan and the others on Land of Angels, talking to one another. The scene changes again to show Naruto running with Amy on his back before he jumped in the air, as a rainbow arc appears once more.

**[(To shining days...)]**  
><span><strong>[To shining days... Baby go everyday]<strong>

Naruto and Amy are now flying in the sky with smiles on their faces. They looked behind them to see Little Planet, back to it's normal wonderful color, still floating above Never Lake. They looked at each other and Amy blushed before she rubbed her cheeks with Naruto, making him sweat drop and have a deadpanned expression.

But then he looked at the readers and grinned at them winking.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter was suppose to be longer than this but I lost the original work when my computer crashed. So this will have to do for now. But no worries, the next chapter will be longer.<p> 


End file.
